X
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat simbol X? Sebuah variabel? Angka romawi? Atau kode untuk misteri tak terdefinisi? Rangkailah dengan sejarah dan konspirasi, maka kau akan mendapat jawaban pasti. GaaHina rules. Warning inside. Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, OOC, OCs, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Genre: Horror/Mystery/Suspense/ Sci-fi**

**Hinata Hyuuga = Yelena Milanova**

**Hyuuga Neji = Dmitri Milanovich**

**Happy reading minna**

.

.

**Sankt Peterburg**

Suara dering ponsel adalah pangganggu nomor satu dari tidur Gaara yang belum seberapa nyenyak. Pria berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu sedikit menggerutu. Ia jarang mendapat waktu istirahat karena insomnia berkepanjangan. Terkutuklah orang yang menelponnya pagi-pagi buta begini. Demi apa, orang itu sepertinya tak mampu membaca waktu.

Gaara membuka mata dengan enggan. Mencoba mencari tersangka utama teror di pagi buta. Ia nyaris mengumpat kala membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Si idiot itu, bagian mana dari kalimat aku-ingin-jatah-liburan yang belum ia mengerti? Sepertinya usul Deidara untuk melemparkan bom C4 ke otaknya memang patut dicoba.

Vibrasi ponselnya yang sempat terhenti kini kembali beraksi, disusul dering yang tak asing. Demi kumis kucing, Gaara menyesal membiarkan Naruto menyimpan nomor ponselnya!

"Hn…" Gaara menyerah pada kegigihan Naruto yang kerap kali menyebalkan.

"Syukurlah… Tuhan masih memberimu hidup." Di seberang sana, Naruto tertawa renyah. "Nyalakan komputermu, Tuan Panda. Ada hal menarik yang harus kau…"

"Berikan pada Sasuke. Sudah kubilang, aku butuh liburan. Dan kupikir kau belum tuli," tukas Gaara. Terselip nada kesal dalam rangkaian verbalnya. Sia-sia tadi sore Gaara bicara tentang rasa jenuhnya menghadapi kasus-kasus monoton yang semestinya tak perlu melibatkan dirinya.

"Ayolah, kau akan menyukainya," bujuk Naruto, "Masih ingat kematian _Sir_ Shovkovsky seminggu lalu?"

"Petinggi partai oposisi itu? Kurasa jasadnya sudah mulai membusuk dan rohnya menunggu kiamat datang," ucap Gaara sekenanya.

"Nyalakan komputermu, baru kupersilakan kau mengoceh sepuasmu!" Suara dingin ini jelas bukan Naruto yang jelas-jelas telah mendapat ratifikasi atas pribadinya yang sehangat mentari. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Gaara yakin yang baru saja bicara adalah Uchiha brengsek yang sok hebat.

Gaara menyalakan komputernya dengan masih diliputi rasa enggan. Oh, astaga! Betapa mahalnya hari libur saat pekerjaan minta perhatian. Demi apa, Gaara sudah merencanakan untuk tidur seharian. Mungkin mengencani Nintendo DS-nya juga pilihan yang mengasyikkan.

Hey, hey, itu wajar kan? Lebih dari dua minggu Gaara menuntaskan kasus pelik sendirian. Semua orang pun tahu, memburu buronan yang bersembunyi di Myasnoy Bor -salah satu hutan yang dipenuhi anomali di Novgorod- itu tak lebih mudah dari menamatkan pokemon seharian. Masih untung Gaara bisa membawa pulang kepalanya dengan selamat.

Lagipula ada si Uchiha brengsek di markas kepolisian. Apa sih kerjanya selain mengamati tumbuhkembang vegetasi bernama lengkap _Solanum lycopersicum_ itu?

Layar digital menampilkan data yang baru dikirim Sasuke. Isinya kurang lebih hasil otopsi jasad petinggi oposisi yang mati akibat kegagalan operasi _by pass_ yang dijalaninya. Banyak arteri yang tersumbat dan _Sir_ Shovkovsky tak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Hanya kasus biasa yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Kecuali tiba-tiba tim forensik menemukan jejak triklorometana dalam jaringan tubuh sang oposisi.

Fenomena yang tentunya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Tentunya karena korbannya amat dikenal publik. Intuisi Gaara mencoba menelisik. Membongkar konspirasi busuk yang tertata apik. Oh, ya ampun! Gaara, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada (rencana) liburanmu yang eksentrik!

.

.

.

Raut wajah Gaara kian mengkerut manakala ia mengetahui_ partner-_nya kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha -yang sepertinya punya anggaran khusus untuk gel rambut- itu pun tak kalah cemberut. Daripada bertemu pemuda berambut merah -yang mengingatkannya pada icon WWF- Sasuke jelas lebih memilih untuk melakukan penelitian lanjutan tentang berbagai varietas tomat.

Tuhan berbaik hati mengutus seorang Naruto untuk menengahi. Si pirang yang masih melajang di usia 28 yang membayang menunjuk setumpuk file yang menjulang. Sungguh, Gaara dan Sasuke yang malang.

"Aku pergi," ucap Gaara.

"Hey, kepala tomat! Beraninya kau pergi di saat pekerjaan menumpuk begini," ucap Sasuke jengkel.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku, jabrik sialan!" sahut Gaara.

Naruto terkekeh melihat _psycho war_ yang memang kerap terjadi kala Sasuke dan Gaara berjumpa. Mendamaikan mereka sama ajaibnya dengan menemukan terik matahari di Rusia utara. Upaya yang sia-sia, meski kinerja mereka boleh dikata tanpa cela.

Hey, jangan tanya Naruto bagaimana cara mereka bekerja. Sungguh, Naruto pun tak tahu jawabannya. Alis berkerut dan muka cemberut memang bukan atmosfer yang baik untuk kerjasama. Jadi, siapa sanggup menerka kalau hasilnya tak membuat kecewa?

Gaara merapatkan syal coklatnya kala udara dingin menerpa. Tubuhnya telah terbiasa dengan iklim Rusia yang dingin tak terkira. Syal dan mantel akan memberi proteksi pertama untuknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu tim dokter yang menangani operasi _by pass_ Sir Alexei Shovkovsky," ucap Gaara seraya menunjukkan lencananya pada _receptionnist_.

"Sebentar, Tuan." Wanita itu membolak-balik sebuah dokumen. Ia baru akan menekan rangkaian nomor saat mata keemasannya melihat seorang wanita berjas putih. "Ah, itu Dokter Milanova. Beliau ikut serta dalam operasi itu, Tuan."

Manik zamrud Gaara beralih menatap dokter wanita yang dimaksud sang _receptionnist_. Raut wajah Mongoloid dengan manik mata pucat. Kombinasi yang tak biasa, tapi terlihat cocok untuknya. Menurunkan pandangannya, Gaara jadi berasumsi wanita ini lebih cocok menjadi model pakaian dalam atau sampul majalah _playboy_ daripada kardiolog.

"Dokter Milanova?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

Wanita berparas lembut itu mengangguk. Caranya menundukkan kepala mengingatkan Gaara pada gestur masyarakat Jepang. Ia jadi sedikit ragu dengan nama sang dokter yang terdengar begitu 'Rusia'.

"Gaara, FSB," ucap Gaara.

Dokter Milanova mengerti, ini pasti terkait privasi. Wanita bersurai indigo itu berinisiatif mengajak Gaara ke ruangannya. Ini pula yang diharapkan Gaara. Terlalu riskan membicarakan kematian petinggi negara di tempat terbuka.

Ruangan dokter Milanova tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan dokter pada umumnya. Berdinding putih bersih dengan beberapa charta yang menempel, satu set meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi-kursi, sebuah lemari berisi buku-buku medis dan tentu saja beberapa peralatan yang mendukung profesinya.

Yelena Milanova.

Itu nama lengkap dokter muda di hadapan Gaara.

"Aku ingin tahu penyebab sesungguhnya kematian_ Sir_ Alexei Shovkovsky." Gaara tak ingin membuang waktu.

"Bukankan sudah kami katakan, terlalu banyak sumbatan pada arterinya dan _Sir_ Shovkovsky tak mampu bertahan," jelas Milanova.

"Jika memang itu penyebab utamanya, bisakah Anda menjelaskan jejak triklorometana yang kutemuka dalam jaringan tubuhnya? Kukira kalian takkan menggunakan anestetik yang riskan," sahut Gaara.

"I-itu…" Milanova sedikit gugup.

Gaara masih menanti reaksi Milanova. Kelihatannya dokter muda ini seorang penggugup. Sedikit intimidasi akan sanggup membuatnya bicara. Gaara memberikan tatapan intens padanya. Mengamati tiap kegelisahan yang tercermin dari ekspresi Milanova.

"A-aku tidak tahu," ucap Milanova.

"Kalau begitu, aku meragukan lisensimu sebagai dokter," balas Gaara, "Dengar. Kau bisa ditangkap atas tuduhan malpraktek. Mau kupasangkan borgolmu sekarang?"

Sedikit kejutan untuk Gaara manakala mendapati reaksi lawan bicaranya. Alih-alih bertambah gugup, Milanova justru terlihat tenang sembari mengulas sebuah senyum sarat enigma. Sungguh, sebuah reaksi tak terduga dari sang dokter muda.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir," ucapnya taktis.

Kala itu pemikiran Gaara hanya mencatat satu hal. Yelena Milanova tidaklah sepolos dan segugup dugaan awalnya.

.

.

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Hanya langkah kaki yang mengusik sunyi. Koridor rumah sakit terlihat sepi. Hanya makhluk-makhluk tak logis yang sesekali menunjukkan eksistensi. Bagi Yelena, ini bukanlah anomali. Nyatanya dunia klenik pun masih eksis di dunia ini.

Yang membuatnya terusik justru hipotesis tak mendasarnya yang merasa salah satu makhluk –kau tahu itu apa- bergerak mengikuti. Yelena berhenti melangkah. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Tak ada apa-apa.

Yelena berbalik cepat ke belakang. Ia tak mendapati satu entitas pun di hadapannya. Baiklah, ia takkan memaksa. Mungkin ini fantasi liarnya sebagai implikasi dari intensitasnya membaca novel Agatha Christie. Lebih baik ia menanti sang polisi yang berjanji akan menemuinya di sini.

"Yelena?" Suara dokter Hidan mengagetkannya, "Kau belum pulang?"

"A-aku… mm… aku menunggu kekasihku datang." Rona kemerahan menjalar di tulang pipi Yelena.

"Sudah punya kekasih, ya? Hn… apa itu berarti kesempatanku sudah habis?" Hidan meminimalisir jaraknya dengan sang dokter bertubuh mungil.

"Do-dokter Hi-Hidan, ka-kau mau apa?" Yelena terbata. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan dari sepasang manik cerah di hadapannya.

"Menyingkirlah dari gadisku, Dokter." Ucapan santai pemuda berambut merah bata sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kilatan matanya.

"Ga-Gaara?" Yelena terkejut.

Satu impuls menekan alarm tanda bahaya di kepala Hidan. Meski enggan, Yelena terpaksa ia lepaskan. Kelegaan kini terpampang di raut Yelena nan rupawan. Setidaknya bersama seorang _profiler_ FSB lebih aman dibanding bertahan dengan Hidan.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu?" ucap Hidan.

"Ayo, pulang," ajak Gaara tak mengindahkan tatapan sinis Hidan.

Yelena tak menolak manakala sang _profiler_ membimbing jemarinya. Setidaknya ini bisa membuat Hidan percaya, pemuda berambut merah ini memang kekasihnya. Dengan ekor matanya, Yelena masih melihat Hidan yang mengawasi meraka. Ugh, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yelena saat merebahkan punggungnya di jok Landrover milik Gaara.

"Kau harus membayarku, Dokter," tukas Gaara sembari menarik tuas kemudi.

"Jadi berapa aku harus membayarmu?" tanya Yelena.

"Jika yang kau tawarkan adalah uang, berapa rubel pun yang kau berikan takkan ada artinya untukku." Gaara melajukan mobilnya menjauhi areal rumah sakit.

Tampaknya Yelena cukup paham. Ia memberikan sebuah alamat pada Gaara sembari mengakui alamat itu sebagai domisilinya. Tak tertarik berdebat, Gaara mengikuti instruksi sang gadis Rusia. Toh, mungkin saja Yelena telah melunak dan mau membagi informasi. Dalam asumsi Gaara, tak mungkin gadis ini menelponnya tengah malam hanya karena butuh tumpangan.

Pondok kecil di tepi kota adalah tujuan mereka. Agak mengherankan sebenarnya jika mengingat profesi Yelena sebagai kardiolog. Gaara yakin wanita ini sanggup membayar sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai tiga. Tak ingin terjadi salah kaprah, Gaara tak begitu memedulikannya. Siapa tahu wanita memang punya perspektif berbeda.

"Masuklah," ucap Yelena setelah membuka pintu rumah.

Gaara tak menolak. Mata elangnya menyapu areal sekitar. Tak ada yang aneh dari hunian yang tampak asri ini. Memang tak banyak vegetasi di sini. Tapi hadirnya beberapa tumbuhan perdu cukup memberi dekorasi. Hawa hangat terasa begitu ia memasuki rumah. Tampaknya Yelena baru saja menghidupkan pemanas ruangan.

"Mau minum?" tawar Yelena.

"Vodka kalau ada," tukas Gaara sekenanaya.

"Aku hanya punya teh Darjeeling," ucap Yelena.

"Apa saja, asal tidak mengandung arsenik atau sianida," jawa Gaara. Ia mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari sakunya. Pria itu baru akan menyulutnya saat Yelena mengambil pemantik dari tangannya.

"Tak ada yang boleh merokok di rumahku," ucapnya.

"Rumahmu membosankan," gerutu Gaara.

Wanita itu tertawa ringan sembari membawa setoples _cookies_ coklat dan dua cangkir Darjeeling. Gaara mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari pada permukaan sofa. Matanya memandangi sebuah foto yang sepertinya foto keluarga. Eh? Pemuda berambut coklat itu, rasanya Gaara pernah melihatnya.

"Dmitri Milanovich, kakakku," ucap Yelena.

Gaara menyeringai tipis. Rupanya wanita ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak sedang membaca pikiranmu," kata Yelena.

Bagus! Wanita ini menebaknya seolah rangkaian kalimat itu tercetak di kening Gaara.

"Dan tak ada tulisan apa pun di keningmu, kecuali tato di pelipismu."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini? Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar teh Darjeeling dan _cookies_ coklat." Gaara mulai tak sabar. Baginya segala sikap Yelena terasa seperti mengulur waktu. Iris sewarna zaitun itu memutar pertanda sang empunya dilanda bosan. Lebih kesal lagi karena Yelena melarangnya merokok sebagai alternatif untuk membunuh waktu.

"Gaara, kau percaya fenomena supranatural?" tanya Yelena.

"Yeah,_ Jack O'Lantern_ mainan favoritku saat _Halloween_," jawab Gaara.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Tuan Sabaku," ucap Yelena, "Rumah sakit itu sedikit aneh. "

"Sebagai dokter jantung lulusan Universitas Keio, kau juga cukup aneh." Gaara menunjuk replika boneka Katja yang tersimpan di _buffet_. "Aku tak heran jika fantasi horormu begitu hebat. Sebagai orang Rusia, kau tentu tahu sejarahnya."

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau menempati posisiku," ucap Yelena, "Setiap hari aku ketakutan. Seolah aku dibuntuti…"

"Sudah kubilang, fantasi horormu memang hebat, Nona Milanova. Kenapa kau tidak jadi novelis horor saja?" tukas Gaara mulai merasa jengah.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" Yelena sedikit membentak.

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara masih setia dengan topeng _stoic-_nya kendati sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi frontal Yelena.

Agaknya gadis itu juga terkejut mendapati dirinya yang galak. Ia tak suka berteriak. Tapi _profiler_ satu ini memang tak mudah ditebak. Alih-alih berbalik menggertak, sikap sarat atensi justru ia beri pasca dibentak.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Yelena merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Berceritalah. Aku mendengarmu," ucap Gaara.

Sang dokter muda mengangguk pelan. Ia mengangat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk beradu pandang dengan sang _profiler_ rupawan. Sebuah kisah mengalir tanpa beban. Terselip sebuah asa, sang _profiler_ lah yang kelak ia harapkan.

.

.

.

Gaara menggerakkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. Matanya terfokus pada layar digital di hadapannya. Secangkir _espresso_ di sisi kirinya ia acuhkan begitu saja. Tampaknya ia lebih tertarik untuk menelisik jati diri seorang Yelena Milanova.

Pemikiran logisnya menolak untuk memercayai ucapan Yelena. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter sepertinya percaya akan eksistensi makhluk –yang kau tahu itu apa-. Andai makhluk itu memang ada, mungkinkah ia terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan seorang oposisi?

Menggelikan.

Ajaib rasanya membayangkan sang entitas taksa begitu menguasai trikolometana. Jika memang demikian, kurikulum pendidikan di dunia taksa juga mengajarkan sains kimia. Bagus, banyak hantu yang sudah sarjana rupanya.

**_Ka-kalau kau tidak percaya, tataplah boneka Katja. Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya._**

Ya, ya, ya. Jadi Gaara harus mencari boneka berpredikat pembawa malapetaka hanya untuk membuktikan ucapan Yelena? Ugh, wanita itu seharusnya menonton film bergenre drama saja. Horor dan misteri tak bagus untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

Digoda rasa penasaran, Gaara tergerak untuk mencari tahu ihwal boneka Katja. Jemarinya menekan serangkaian _keyword_. Dalam hitungan detik, visualisasi boneka misteri telah tersaji.

Pupilnya melebar demi mencari detail sang boneka. Tak ada yang aneh meski boneka ini tergolong seram untuk mainan anak-anak. Bentuknya ialah replika bayi perempuan. Pipinya_ chubby_ menggemaskan. Hanya saja warna kulitnya tak rata, seperti bekas terbakar. Satu matanya hilang meninggalkan sebuah rongga kosong.

"Ihihihi…"

Brakk!

Gaara terjerembab dari kursinya kala telinganya menangkap suara tawa asing dan satu kedipan dari boneka Katja. Napasnya memburu, sejalan dengan akselerasi aliran darahnya. Logikanya terasa mampat. Yang baru saja itu… apa?

Lelaki bertinggi enam kaki itu berupaya menormalisasi ritmenya berespirasi. Pikirannya mencoba memberi sugesti. Yang baru terjadi hanyalah halusinasi. Itu pasti! Makhluk-yang entah apa itu- tak pernah benar-benar punya eksistensi.

Krreekk… krreekk…

Bisakah dua indra dalam diri manusia berpretensi? Sungguh, mata dan telinga Gaara tak mengalami disfungsi. Ia melihat sekelebat bayangan di sisi kiri, koheren dengan bunyi yang menyertai. Ugh, Gaara benar-benar memerlukan sebuah determinasi.

Demi Vladimir Lenin yang telah mati, Gaara hanya menatap figur boneka Katja dalam layar digital. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa terseret dalam ranah supranatural? Gaara pikir kutukan boneka itu hanya pekerjaan para pembual. Nyatanya kini Gaara merasaka sebuah realita abnormal.

Satu menit lewat…

Dua menit lewat…

Tiga menit lewat…

Baiklah, segalanya kembali normal. Gaara kembali menajamkan akal. Namun sekali lagi, atensinya direbut figur sentral. Kali ini Gaara mendecih kesal mendapati entitas sang _rival._

"Pulanglah," ucap Sasuke setengah mengusir.

"Aku masih punya urusan," tukas Gaara.

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan urusan adalah memburu informasi tentang kardialog cantik itu, sebaiknya kau pulang dan menyapa ranjangmu," ucap Sasuke, "Akui saja, dalam hal ini aku lebih unggul darimu."

"Itu hanya membuktikan kalau kau tak makan gaji buta," ucap Gaara sarkastik, "Berikan datanya padaku."

"Dan kalimatmu membuktikan, tak ada hasil yang kau dapatkan selama investigasi. Jangan-jangan kau ke rumah sakit hanya untuk merayu kardialog cantik itu," balas Sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pun Gaara paham apa yang tersirat dalam diksi sang Uchiha. Meraih mantel dan mafelanya, Gaara pergi dari tempatnya berada. Pemilik raut tampan tak beralis itu menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kau percaya fenomena supranatural?"

"Tak kusangka Hollywood sudah meracuni otakmu," tukas Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Kuharap begitu…" gumam Gaara sedikit ragu.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, kepala tomat?" tanya sasuke.

"Kubilang, aku mau pulang, jabrik sialan," sahut Gaara.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia mengambil alih sistem digital yang semula diakses Gaara. Melanjutkan kinerjanya yang terkendala. Menyelidiki profil Yelena Milanova dan tim dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Sir Alexei Shovkovsky. Baru disadarinya sebuah anomali yang terjadi.

"Tak biasanya kepala tomat itu pamit pulang."

.

.

.

Gaara mengatupkan matanya dengan enggan. Dalam benaknya bertumpuk berbagai pikiran. Semua petunjuk telah coba ia rangkaikan. Sebuah ujian makala tak satu pun memberi jawaban. Tampaknya kasus ini memang akan sedikit merepotkan.

Alexei Shovkovsky, sang pemimpin partai oposisi. Kariernya di panggung politik cukup mendapat dukungan. Lawan-lawan politiknya pun cukup segan. Jika ini pembunuhan yang direncanakan, Gaara butuh lebih banyak keberuntungan.

Terlebih jika dikaitkan dengan kesaksian Yelena. Baiklah, anggap ucapannya bukanlah dusta. Sulit bagi Gaara untuk mencari titik temu antara sang oposisi dengan boneka Katja. Mencari probabilitas lain pun terasa sia-sia. Terlalu banyak asumsi yang justru akan menghambat kinerja.

Lagipula kata kuncinya hanya triklorometana dan operasi _by pass._ Itu berarti ruang lingkup investigasi hanya akan terfokus pada dua elemen berharga. Pihak rumah sakit dan tim dokter lah yang patut mendapat sorotan utama.

**_Co-coba tu-tup semua indra. Bi-biarkan hati yang melihat dan akal yang membimbing._**

**_Ka-kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa._**

Alih–alih berpikir jernih, Gaara justru terngiang ucapan sang kardiolog. Ia tak sepenuhnya bisa menginterpretasikan kata-kata si gadis. Gaara bahkan tak mengetahui, sejauh apa keterlibatan Yelena dalam kasus ini.

Gaara men-_dial_ rangkaian nomor yang familiar. Tentu ia butuh bantuan untuk mengulik sisi lain yang boleh jadi takkan ia dapatkan dari kepolisian. Butuh beberapa detik sampai seseorang mengangkatnya di seberang. Gaara baru saja akan bicara ketika ia merasakan sebuah anomali tak jauh darinya.

"Ihihihi…"

Tut… tut… tut…

Sambungan tiba-tiba terputus. Napas Gaara tiba-tiba tercekat. Suara itu lagi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Manik zamrudnya memindai area sekitar. Berharap mendapati entitas yang familiar. Ugh, kali ini hidungnya mencium aroma bedak bayi yang menguar. Sungguh, Gaara benar-benar dibuat gusar. Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Menampilkan nama Yelena Milanova di layar. Menekan satu tombol untuk membaca pesan, mata Gaara dibuat melebar.

**_Dia telah memilihmu, Sabaku Gaara_**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Special fic untuk YamanakaemO yang pernah request GaaHina horror mystery. Maaf baru terealisasi sekarang. Terus terang horror dan mystery adalah kombinasi yang cukup sulit untuk saya meski seharusnya dua genre ini bisa berjalan di arah yang sama.

Horror kedua yang saya buat. Maaf kalau nuansa horrornya kurang mengena. Tapi selera horror saya memang lebih terarah ke horror-horror yang cliffhanger begini. Boneka Katja yang saya sebut di sini memang benar-benar ada. Konon, boneka itu dibuat oleh salah satu selir Tsar Rusia sekitar tahun 1730 dengan campuran abu jenazah putrinya yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Legendanya, dilarang menatap mata boneka itu lebih dari 20 detik kalo nggak mau terjadi hal yang buruk. (Dikatakan kalau dilanggar dan bonekanya berkedip, udah deh. Siap-siap aja diteror.)

Anyway, nama Hinata dan Neji memang sengaja saya ubah untuk kepentingan cerita. Alasannya ada di chapter-chapter depan.

Gomen kalau diksinya kurang mengena. Saya sedang malas membuka KBBI untuk sekedar memperkaya diksi. Gomen juga kalau ada kesalahan informasi dalam fic ini. Dunia medis, sains dan ilmu sosial bukanlah background saya.

Silakan sampaikan kesan-kesan kalian setelah membaca chapter awal fic ini. Tabokan dan konstruksi sangat saya nantikan.

Molto gra… ehm спасибо ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OCs, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Rate: T semi M untuk implisit gore**

**Genre: Horror/Mystery/Suspense/Sci-fi/Semi historical fic**

**Hyuuga Hinata = Yelena Milanova**

.

.

Sasuke menikmati citarasa _bloody marry_-nya dengan tenang. Atensinya tak lepas dari layar yang terpampang. Hitung-hitung menikmati waktu luang sebelum Tuan Panda datang. Sasuke tahu persis, si kepala tomat itu gemar menabuh genderang perang.

"Hey, hey… berani-beraninya kau membawa alkohol ke sini." Naruto menatap horor isi collin 8 milik Sasuke.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kepala tomat yang seenaknya membawa vodka ke sini," tukas Sasuke keberatan. "Hanya segelas _bloody marry_ dengan dua _jigger whiskey_. Takkan menyakiti siapa-siapa kan?"

"Aku justru tak melihat perbedaan signifikan antara kau dengan Gaara," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menggerutu, tak rela dirinya disamakan dengan pemilik mata hijau. Dalam berbagai disiplin ilmu, tentu ia lebih maju. Oh, jangan ingatkan Sasuke akan pribadi mereka yang sama-sama kepala batu. Sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah bangga akan hal itu.

"Aku baru tahu, kau berminat mempelajari sejarah Rusia. Dinasti Romanov, eh?" komentar Naruto, "Tidak takut ditertawakan Gaara?"

"Dan kupastikan sebulan lagi ia akan bersujud di kakiku demi mengorek sebuah informasi. "Sasuke menyeringai.

"_Big mouth_ pasti jadi nama tengahmu, jabrik sialan." Entitas Gaara kini merebut atensi dua pemuda. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya terlihat lebih kentara. Sebuah pertanda bahwa Gaara melewati malam tanpa jeda. Sebuah insinuasi terpancar dari mata sang Uchiha. Barangkali Gaara menghabiskan malam untuk bercinta dengan dokter Milanova.

"Kau terlihat seperti balita kekurangan gula," kelakar Naruto.

Gaara mendengus sebal. Mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke, ia ikut mencari data digital. Jemarinya menari demi merumuskan _keyword _bertajuk boneka pembawa sial. Sebuah tindakan yang membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan frontal. Membawa sebuah tanya non-verbal. Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara berminat pada fenomena supranatural? Apa dia sudah tak waras hingga kehilangan akal?

"Kurasa kau perlu membuat janji dengan psikiater. Bercinta dengan Yelena sepertinya tak baik untuk kesehatan mentalmu," tukas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu yang sungguh memuakkan, jabrik sialan," balas Gaara.

"Cih, kau terlalu besar kepala, panda jadi-jadian!" sambar Sasuke.

"Sesukamu saja, landak buatan!" sergah Gaara.

"Hentikan!" Naruto mengambil tindakan sebelum seluruh unggas dan mamalia diabsen dua bawahan eksentriknya. Ia berdeham sesaat sebelum menampilkan suara penuh wibawa. "Aku tak peduli yang kalian ributkan. Tapi ini kantorku. FSB tak menggaji kalian untuk perang verbal maupun non-verbal. Jadi bekerjalah sesuai _job description_ kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan ke bagian forensik sekarang," ucap Sasuke masih diliputi rasa enggan.

"Ya, ya, ya, pergilah. Udara akan jauh lebih bersih kalau kau tak ada, Uchiha Sasuke yang maha bebal," timpal Gaara.

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ gratis. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai tipis. Gurat kesal di raut Sasuke memang benar-benar eksotis.

Baiklah, Gaara kembali fokus menatap layar digital. Logikanya tercabik-cabik secara brutal setelah semalam ia diteror boneka pembawa sial. Katja atau siapa pun namanya itu nyatanya benar-benar boneka 'nakal'. Suara tawa dan impulsivitasnya membuat Gaara urung menyapa bantal.

Gaara memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Teringat pesan singkat Yelena yang bernada peringatan, bahkan bisa jadi sebuah ancaman. Ia bahkan tak bisa dihubungi usai mengirim pesan.

"Aku heran pada kalian berdua, maksudku kau dan Sasuke. Ada angin apa sampai-sampai kalian begtu tertarik pada sejarah Rusia," ucap Naruto, "Adakah hubungannya sejarah dengan kematian Sir Shovkovsky?"

"Kalau bukan karena boneka Katja sialan itu, aku tak sudi membacanya," tukas Gaara sarkastik.

"Hahaha… aku baru tahu ternyata kau percaya mistik. Pengalamanmu memburu kasus di Asia Tenggara sana ternyata membuatmu percaya pada hal-hal klenik." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hn…" Gaara menggumam tak senang.

"Baiklah… baiklah… selamat bekerja, kawan!" Naruto menepuk bahunya dengan cukup kencang. Pemilik rambut pirang itu melenggang, menuju ruangannya yang ada di seberang.

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu Naruto bermaksud mengingatkannya pada kasus yang ia pegang. Demi Leningrad yang dikepung Tentara Nazi, boneka Katja sialan itu membuat konsentrasinya hilang.

Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiap kejanggalan yang ia alami bermunculan dalam bentuk regresi. Mengintegrasi setiap bukti, Gaara sadar resikonya cukup tinggi. Boleh jadi sebelum kasus selesai, ia sudah mati.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia mencintai misteri, berteman baik dengan teka-teki. Keyakinannya tak pernah berganti. Toh, tak ada salahnya menekuni hobi sembari berdedikasi untuk negeri.

.

.

.

Yelena menukar jas putihnya dengan sebuah mantel panjang. Ia melirik penunjuk waktu sekedar memastikan ini masih jam makan siang. Untung saja para ko-as itu cepat datang. Jika tidak, jam istirahatnya pasti sudah hilang.

"Aa~ dokter mau kencan, ya?" goda Sakura, "Pacar dokter Milanova sudah menunggu, lho."

Yelena menggeleng, "Dokter Hidan bukan kekasihku, Haruno."

"Aku kan tidak bilang dokter Hidan." Gadis yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Yelena itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Pria berambut merah, tak beralis dan bermata hijau itu pacar dokter kan? Ya ampun, dia pasti romantis sekali sampai-sampai membuat tato 'cinta' di pelipisnya."

Detik itu juga Yelena paham siapa yang dimaksud ko-as-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara? Pemuda itu pasti datang untuk meminta klarifikasi atas boneka Katja. Yelena berani bertaruh, pemuda itu pasti sudah memercayai eksistensi alam taksa.

Yelena memandangi Sakura penuh rasa heran. Ia tertarik pada deskripsi yang Sakura sebutkan. Ugh, pasti ia tahu dari Hidan. Dokter satu itu memang gemar menebar gunjingan.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tahu aku akan datang." Tubuh Gaara yang menjulang sudah menghadang. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya.

Yelena mengiyakan tanpa banyak bicara. Ia sempat melirik Sakura yang masih tersenyum memandangi mereka. Oh, astaga! Setelah Hidan, kini gadis berpigmen rambut tak biasa itu juga berniat membuat wacana terkait dirinya.

"Aku sudah mendapat rekapitulasi bahan kimia dan farmasi. Kutemukan ada gas ether dalam daftar. Aku tak menerima alasan 'karena anestetik yang tersedia hanya triklorometana'" jelas Gaara.

Yelena sedikit terpana. Laki-laki ini, reaksinya kenapa biasa saja? Tidakkah ia terganggu atas aksi Katja?

"Apa Katja tidak…"

"Yeah, aku tak tahu kau belajar _black magic_ dari mana. Kutebak mungkin Inggris, Thailand atau Indonesia. Yang jelas suara bonekamu itu benar-benar berisik," tukas Gaara.

"Katja sendiri yang memilihmu, bukan aku," ucap Yelena.

"Aku tak peduli. Urusanku hanya mencari bukti dan motif pembunuhan atas Sir Shovkovsky. Selain masalah itu, aku tak peduli bahkan jika boneka terkutuk itu berniat membunuhku," tukas Gaara.

"Kau salah paham, Gaara. Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu, boneka itu…"

"Baiklah. Kuanggap kau tak cukup kooperatif. Akan kutemui rekanmu yang lain," potong Gaara, "Kau sudah banyak membuang waktuku. Lebih baik aku menemui kepala timmu. Kurasa dokter Shino sudah menungguku."

"Gaara, kumohon dengarkan ak…" Yelena urung menuntaskan kalimatnya kala melihat Gaara melangkah tak acuh.

Ugh, dalam hal ini Gaara betul-betul naif. Ia bahkan menudingnya tak kooperatif. Demi apa, setelah terganggu oleh aksi Katja, ia seolah menganggap kutukan itu hanya fiktif. Tak bisakah ia sedikit lebih reaktif?

Yelena memandangi punggung Gaara sepintas. Mencatat dalam hatinya, pemuda itu benar-benar berhati keras. Semoga saja ia bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini secara tuntas. Yelena baru akan mengalihkan pandangan kala menyadari satu entitas. Gadis itu nyaris memekik keras.

Karena sesosok bayi berambut ikal tengah menggeluti punggung sang pemuda Sabaku.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Gaara mengkerut pertanda kesal, dokter Shino justru terkesan memberi keterangan asal. Sepertinya ia cukup tahu masalah ini memang tergolong krusial. Salah bicara tentu akan berakibat fatal.

Agaknya ucapan Yelena tentang rumah sakit ini memang benar. Gaara mencium gelagat tak wajar. Seolah busuknya konspirasi mulai menguar. Menjadikannya semakin menarik untuk dibongkar.

Ada empat dokter yang menangani proses operasi. Kecuali Yelena, semuanya bergender laki-laki. Sepertinya memang hanya kebetulan tanpa arti. Namun intuisi Gaara tergerak untuk memberi anotasi. Terlebih kala mengingat Yelena masih cukup hijau di bidang kardiologi.

Bukankah ini sedikit mengherankan? Kenapa pihak rumah sakit menunjuknya untuk turut ambil bagian. Padahal Yelena baru benar-benar menjadi kardialog selama delapan bulan. Dengan kredibilitas yang masih dipertanyakan, bukankah ini tergolong riskan?

"Jabrik, berikan aku daftar telepon yang dilakukan Sir Shovkovsky sebelum ia mati," ucap Gaara kala menghubungi Sasuke.

"Akan kuusahakan hanya jika kau memberiku alamat dan visualisasi _interior _rumah pacarmu, kepala tomat," balas Sasuke.

"Nah, ternyata kau yang berminat padanya. Kupikir selama ini matamu hanya tertuju pada Naruto." Gaara menyeringai., "Tak kusangka kau masih tertarik pada wanita."

"Jangan sembarangan menuduhku, brengsek!" maki Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mau daftarnya nanti malam." Gaara menutup telepon sebelum telinganya mendengar makaian dari sang _rival. _Membuat si jabrik itu kesal memang hobinya yang kekal. Sedikit hiburan kala dirinya tak kunjung mendapat bukti faktual.

"Oee… oeee… oeee…"

Suara bayi yang menagis. Mungkin ada yang terbangun karena tuntutan biologis. Atau dari pasien batita yang infusnya habis. Tentunya cukup membuatnya kembang kempis. Sungguh membuat hati miris. Kemana perginya tim paramedis? Kinerjanya betul-betul ironis.

Hey, bukankah Gaara tengah berdiri di depan ruangan milik seorang internis? Tangisan bayi sepertinya tidak realistis. Terlebih jarak bangsal perawatan anak-anak berjarak cukup drastis. Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya tengah menangis?

"Oee… oee!"

Tangisan itu kini diwarnai jeritan. Seolah sang bayi tengah kesakitan . Gaara menajamkan indra pendengaran. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaan bayi yang tengah mengalami penyiksaan. Sungguh mengherankan, sang bayi tak kunjung ia temukan.

Tik… tik… tik…

Hanya ada ssuara dari penujuk waktu yang berdetik. Sebuah irama klasik yang membuat daya pikirnya terbetik. Sesunyi itukah areal ini hingga pergeseran jarum jam pun bisa didengar dengan baik? Atau jangan-jangan…

Gaara berbalik cepat. Tak ada apa pun yang terlihat. Padahal ia yakin sedetik yang lalu ada bayangan sekelebat.

Tapi siapa?

Boneka terkutuk itu lagi? Dimana ia bersembunyi? Kenapa boneka itu tak punya nyali untuk sekedar menampakkan diri?

Adakah boneka Katja dan kasus ini memiliki relevansi? Boneka itu terus memberi intervensi. Sial! Yelena mungkin punya jawaban pasti. Merefleksi tiap kesaksiannya, agaknya Yelena lebih senang berteka-teki. Jika ucapannya adalah sandi, maka Gaara membutuhkan sebuah kunci. Tampaknya ia memang harus mengkaji ulang poin-poin strategi.

"Oee… oee!"

Suara ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia mau? Kenapa Katja seolah sengaja menjebaknya dalam sebuah ambigu?

Tak ingin mengambil pusing, Gaara menghampiri _landrover-_nya yang terparkir manis. Berlama-lama di tempat ini hanya akan membuat akal sehatnya terbabat habis. Terlalu banyak hal-hal mistis yang tak logis. Menginjak pedal gas, Gaara bersiap mencari bukti empiris.

Oh, andai kaca spion mampu menjangkau jok paling belakang, tentu ia akan mendapati satu entitas berambut pirang.

.

.

.

Gaara memandangi ruangan yang terlihat lengang. Ruang kerja ini memang sengaja dikosongkan semenjak pemiliknya berpulang. Sebuah lukisan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sir Shovkovsky terpampang. Sebuah pembuktian politisi itu juga seorang seniman yang cemerlang.

Tak ada yang spesial memang. Hanya sebuah refleksi keluarga yang tersenyum riang. Ayah, ibu dan seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boneka beruang. Hey, adakah yang salah dengan penglihatan Gaara sekarang? Ataukah boneka beruang itu memang bermata biru terang?

Gaara akan menanyakannya nanti. Ia hanya mengabadikannya dalam kamera mini. Atensinya kini beralih ke meja kerja _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Hanya ada berkas dan buku yang biasa ada di meja kerja politisi. Sisanya hanya jurnal mingguan dan majalah yang digemari. Membuka laci, Gaara menemukan beberapa lembar sketsa yang tertata rapi.

Lembar pertama berupa visualisasi sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat asri. Dilatari beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Di sisi kiri atas terdapat semburat cahaya mentari. Gambaran yang hangat dan memikat hati.

Lembar kedua adalah sketsa sebuah ruangan. Terdapat satu set meja makan dan beberapa perabot tambahan. Tak seberapa jauh dari meja makan terdapat sebuah perapian. Tempat ideal untuk bercengkrama maupun tempat jamuan.

Lembar terakhir sepertinya yang paling rumit. Dilatari acara sirkus tentunya cukup sulit. Terdapat beberapa badut membawa obor sembari bersepeda satu roda di areal sempit. Anak-anak tertawa riang sembari membawa sebungkus biskuit.

Sketsa-sketsa yang mengguratkan kegembiraan. Lagi-lagi menjadi objek menarik untuk didokumentasikan. Gaara mulai membuka buku-buku catatan. Mencoba mencari petunjuk dalam bentuk tulisan. Manik zamrudnya memindai tiap lembaran. Sayang, petunjuk yang dinanti tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Padahal Gaara mengharapkan adanya surat wasiat berisi ekspresi ketakutan. Tentu akan membuktikan bahwa Sir Shovkovsky berada di bawah ancaman hingga akhirnya menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Gaara berjongkok untuk membuka laci bawah. Matanya menjumpai sebuah jam tangan mewah. Dihiasi batu-batu manikam yang indah. Di sudut terjauh, ia melihat sebuah dasi berwarna merah. Terselip di antara susunan diktat yang terarah.

Gaara menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Ia mengernyit kala mendapati adanya noda. Berwarna coklat kemerahan membuat Gaara mulai berprasangka. Darah, kata itu yang terlintas di kepalanya .

Mendekatkan dasi ke hidungnya, Gaara mencoba membaui. Ia menyeringai, dugaannya memang terbukti.

Ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama kontak yang tak asing.

"Ga-Gaara, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Yelena sedikit tersendat.

"Hanya jika kau mengundangku ke rumahmu," jawab Gaara kooperatif.

"Y-ya, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Yelena.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Gaara menawarkan.

"Ummm… mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki. Jadi kurasa aku bisa membawanya pulang hari ini," Yelena menolak secara halus.

"Ok." Hanya itu reaksi Gaara.

Pemuda itu menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Bagus, Yelena sendiri yang menghubungi. Tentunya ia tak perlu merendahkan diri setelah sikap arogannya siang tadi. Sebelum ke rumah Yelena nanti, ia bisa ke bagian forensik dulu demi meyerahkan bukti.

"Itu lukisan Sir Shovkovsky dan keluarganya. Anak perempuan itu adalah Katyusha, putri Sir Shovkovsky." Mikhailovich, asisten _Sir_ Shovkovsky menjelaskan saat Gaara bertanya .

"Ya, aku tahu. Katyusha Shovkovskaya adalah putri bungsu Sir Shovkovsky yang meninggal setahun lalu akibat hemofilia yang diwariskan pihak ibunya," ucap Gaara, "Aku ingin tahu, boneka beruang milik nona cilik itu."

"Itulah sebabnya, saya ingin_ Sir_ Sabaku tahu,"ucap Mikhailovich, "Katyusha Shovkovskaya masih hidup sampai saat ini."

Gaara terperangah. Ia menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang sewarna batu mirah. Albino ini terlihat merasa sedikit bersalah. Barangkali fakta ini seharusnya tak boleh ia bagi dengan pemuda bersurai merah.

"Akan saya berikan alamatnya pada _Sir_ Sabaku. Hanya itu yang bisa saya bantu," ucap Mikhailovich.

"Terima kasih untuk itu," ucap Gaara, "Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV yang kuminta saat aku datang tadi?"

"Ini," ucap Mikhailovich sembari memberikan sebuah kantung.

"Baiklah. Kupinjam sebagai bahan penelitian," ucap Gaara.

Hatinya merasa sedikit ringan karena dua benda berharga sudah ada di tangan. Semoga dua benda ini bisa semakin mendekatkannya pada jawaban. Sasuke pasti akan iri melihat petunjuk yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Yelena tak mengingkari janjinya. Ia sedang membaca buku fiksi saat Gaara tiba. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan untuk sang pemuda.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ucapnya senang.

"Kau seperti gadis remaja yang menunggu pacarnya datang saja," tukas Gaara.

Yelena tertawa ringan. Pipinya tampak kemerahan. Ia mempersilakan sang _profiler_ masuk lalu mengambilkannya minuman. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tak mengerti kenapa Darjeeling selalu menjadi pilihan.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku segelas vodka saja? Atau setidaknya segelas penuh bir juga tak mengapa," ucap Gaara.

"Tak ada yang boleh minum vodka di rumahku," tutur Yelena.

"Ugh, orang Jepang memang masih sedikit konservatif. Padahal Jepang juga punya _alcoholic beverage_ sendiri kan?" gerutu Gaara, "Iya kan, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Yelena sedikit terkejut, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hey, hey, aku ini polisi," ucap Gaara.

"Dua tahun ini aku memang memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama pemberian mendiang ibuku. Yelena Svetlana Milanova, aku suka nama itu," ucap Yelena.

"Svetlana... memang memiliki arti serupa dengan Hinata," komentar Gaara.

"Itu nama ibuku," kenang Yelena.

"Hey, kau tak mengundangku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar ceritamu saja kan?" Gaara menolak untuk bersikap simpatik. Ia hanya tak tahan melihat air mata yang nyaris menitik. Ayolah, melihat wanita menangis membuat batinnya ikut merasa tercekik.

"Ma-maaf," sesal Yelena, "A-aku ingin bicara tentang boneka Katja."

"Bagus. Jadi kapan ia akan membunuhku?" tanya Gaara.

"A-aku tak tahu," ucap Yelena," Se-selama ini Katja hanya mengintai. Mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Sesekali ia membuat keributan untuk membuatku ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya kau menjadi incarannya."

"Kau hanya diikuti. Si bodoh itu bahkan mengguncangkan ranjangku, memecahkan beberapa piringku dan yang terparah, ia berani menggigit pinggangku keras-keras. Cih! Boneka sialan itu hampir membuatku gila!" cemoohnya.

Yelena terpana, ia menatap Gaara tak percaya. Seliar itukah boneka Katja? Selama ini boneka itu hanya mengganggunya dengan suara. Tak sekalipun ia mendapatkan gangguan fisik darinya. Tapi kenapa gangguan berbeda diterima Gaara?

Manik hijau Gaara menatap replika boneka katja yang terpajang di atas _buffet_ mini. Ia mencari-cari bukti demi meyakinkan diri bahwa boneka adalah benda mati. Ia berharap boneka itu bukan setan sialan yang ia benci.

Alih-alih benar, manik boneka itu justru menatapnya nanar. Pupil Gaara melebar. Terlebih saat boneka itu menyeringai lebar. Jemarinya terangkat, memperlihatkan kuku-kuku panjang serupa cakar.

"Gaara!" Yelena memkik kaget saat representasi sosok bayi tiba-tiba melesat ke arah Gaara.

"Arghh!" erang Gaara kala kulitnya berkenalan dengan kuku Katja. Ia berupaya melepaskan diri dari si kecil yang berbahaya. Siapa yang mengira, boneka porselen kini tengah mencengkramnya.

"Na... na... na..."

Mulut Katja menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Entah bagaimana mulanya, Gaara merasakan saraf-sarafnya membeku. Yelena bergerak maju. Mendekati sang pemuda untuk membantu.

"Lepaskan!" Yelena menarik lengan sang boneka.

Satu sentakan Katja cukup untuk membuat kardialog itu merasakan nyeri hebat. Sadar dirinya kalah kuat, Yelena mencari cara yang lebih tepat. Sementara Gaara mencoba melawan arus energi tak terlihat. Manik hijaunya meneliti figur bayi berkulit pucat. Ia terkejut mendapati apa yang terlihat.

Boneka itu... kenapa ada setetes air di sudut matanya? Seolah ia sedang mencoba membagi luka. Gaara lebih terkejut lagi kala melihat perubahan sikap Katja detik berikutnya.

"Na... na... na..."

"Argghh!" Gaara mengerang kala cengkaraman Katja menguat. Tangan yang sempat hendak bereaksi kini bergerak melambat. Di sudut lain, Gaara melihat Yelena tengah bersiap melompat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **YamanakaemO, Lollytha-chan, Dhinie Minatsuki Amai, Ai HinataLawliet, Michelle Aoki, Zialicious, Mei Anna AiHina, lonelyclover, ulva-chan, Seiffer, uchihyuu nagisa, Ritard., keiKo-buu89, Ririmozeta, mayu masamune, zoroutecchi, Thi3x, Lavender Sunflower, finestabc, lil-echan, mayraa, Shyoul lavaen, kumiko lavender haruna, mery chan, kyuhyun, gaahina lover, Rena Cyrus, **dan** Nia Fujisaki.**

Trikolometana dalah nama ilmiah dari kloroform a.k.a obat bius. Tapi penggunaannya cukup beresiko mengingat bisa merusak organ hati dan limpa.

Collin 8 adalah nama salah satu gelas. Bentuknya seperti gelas biasa. Biasa dipakai untuk menyajikan mocktail.

Bloody marry, nama cocktail yang terbuat dari tomat, lada, tabasco dengan tambahan vodka atau whiskey.

Mood saya sudah membaik. Saya gunakan rima di chapter ini. Semoga bisa dinikmati

Molto grazie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, OOC, OCs, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Second warning: Fic ini mengandung banyak (pemaksaan) rima. Bagi yang tidak suka, tekan back sebelum Anda sakit mata**

**Rate T semi M untuk gore dan mulut Gaara yang sedikit 'berwarna'**

**Hinata Hyuuga = Yelena Milanova**

**Hyuuga Neji = Dmitri Milanovich**

**Happy reading minna**

.

.

Dingin.

Sebuah pertanda betapa rendahnya temperatur udara. Dan itulah yang kini tengah mendera _profiler_ Rusia. Lanskap asing menyapa mereka manakala ia membuka mata. Warna putih mendominasi di mana-mana. Kristal-kristal salju berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.

Gaara tak medapati eksistensi boneka Katja. Ia juga tak melihat keberadaan Yelena. Dan di tempat asing ini hanya ada dirinya. Hatinya kini diliputi tanda tanya. Tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan rumah Yelena. Seingatnya ia dan Yelena tengah berada di rumah sang kardialog muda. Membahas tentang boneka terkutuk yang gemar menyerangnya.

"Oe … oe … oe … "

Gaara mendecih manakala mendengarnya. Ingatannya mencatat suara ini sebagai indikasi eksistensi Katja. Ia menggerakkan lingkar _turqoise_-nya demi memindai area. Namun boneka terkutuk itu tak juga terlihat olehnya.

Pekikan keras membahana. Merenggut atensinya dan mencari sumber suara. Dari distansi aksa, Gaara melihat seorang wanita. Mengeliminasi jarak yang menghalangi pandangan, Gaara memastikan wanita itu keturunan Slavia. Membawa bayi merah dalam gendongannya.

Wanita itu melangkah ke sudut ruangan. Berhenti sejenak di dekat perapian. Lingkar _azure_-nya menatap nanar pada bayi yang masih menyerukan tangisan. Seolah mengerti takdir yang menanti di depan.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan sebuah … _déjà_ _vu_? Meja makan itu … tata letak perabotan itu … bahkan letak perapian itu …, semuanya bukan hal yang baru. Baru saja ia bermaksud menggali ingatan, tindakan wanita Slavia justru membuatnya refleks berseru.

"Hey!"

Wanita itu mendekatkan sang bayi pada nyala api. Ia berlari demi menghalangi wanita Slavia berbuat keji. Namun lagi-lagi yang didapatinya adalah sebuah anomali.

Wanita Slavia dan bayinya menghilang bagai sebuah ilusi.

Ke mana?

Belum sempat pertanyaan terjawab, sebuah kejutan kembali datang. Kali ini seorang lelaki tua dengan jenggot panjang menghadang. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pedang.

"Kau!" tunjuknya pada Gaara.

Ada apa?

Kenapa lelaki tua itu menunjuknya?

"Berani-beraninya kau datang!"

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan, salahkan saja orang bodoh yang mengirimku ke sini," tukas Gaara mempertahankan ekspresi stoiknya.

Lelaki tua itu mendesis. Amarah begitu kentara dari sepasang lingkar ametis. Pedangnya terangkat, mengarah pada profiler eksentris. Detik itu pula sebuah peringatan tanda bahaya membuat Gaara tak lagi bersikap skeptis.

Tak ada yang mengira, Gaara akan kalah cepat. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki tua itu telah merapat. Gaara tak habis pikir, mengapa lelaki setua itu mampu bergerak layaknya kilat. Seolah tak cukup, tiba-tiba lengan Gaara didera rasa nyeri yang amat kuat. Dan lagi-lagi didapatinya pemandangan yang membuatnya terperanjat. Lengan kirinya dihiasi likuid merah pekat. Bersumber dari lapisan kulit yang tersayat.

"Kau!" Sorot mata Gaara merepresentasi amarah yang memuncak, "kenapa menyerangku, Pak Tua sialan!"

Lelaki tua itu menyeringai sadis. Menjulurkan lidahnya demi mencicip rasa darah segar berbau amis. Menikmati tetesan darah seolah itu adalah selai _strawberry_ yang manis.

"Tak perlu berkilah," ucap lelaki tua itu, "seorang pengkhianat memang pantas menjadi mayat."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Pak Tua!" Gaara mengacungkan _revolver_ ke arah sang pria –yang seharusnya sudah renta, "beri tahu aku bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sini," ucapnya, "dan karena itulah kau harus mati."

"Kau benar-benar bebal, Pak Tua," sungut Gaara.

Gaara tahu lelaki itu selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tak ada proteksi yang lebih mumpuni selain bersiaga. Ia berencana, akan melepaskan satu tembakan pada hitungan ketiga.

Satu … dua … dor!

Dan semuanya gelap gulita. Alih-alih sang lelaki tua, bahkan cahaya pun tak sudi menampakkan diri walau hanya satu kandela.

Sunyi.

Sebuah bukti telinganya tuli ataukah memang sepi tengah merajai? Ia pun tak kunjung mendengar bunyi beresonansi. Membuatnya ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki.

_**Co-coba tu-tup semua indra. Bi-biarkan hati yang melihat dan akal yang membimbing.**_

_**Ka-kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa.**_

Terdengar mudah, namun kenyataannya susah. Ragu-ragu Gaara melangkah. Kali ini saja ia membiarkan intuisi memilih arah. Ia tak peduli lagi bahkan jika ia memilih jalan yang salah.

"Ke-kenapa?" terdengar seorang wanita terisak, "kenapa harus anak perempuan?"

"Tapi dia tetap putrimu," seorang wanita lain menyahutnya.

"Takkan ada artinya. _Tsar_ menginginkan seorang pewaris dan aku telah gagal memberikan anak laki-laki. Dan itu berarti aku akan segera diusir dari istana ini. Kau puas? Puaskah kau melihat ibumu diusir gara-gara kau!"

"Lu-Ludmila … "

"Diam!"

Tak ada visualisasi yang tertangkap mata. Hanya telinga yang mendengar konversasi dua wanita. Tangisan bayi tak berdosa turut menyemarakkan suasana. Dan isakan tangis itu terasa familiar bagi Gaara. Ia pernah mendengarnya walau entah kapan dan di mana.

Seberkas sinar mulai terlihat. Kini Gaara mulai mengenali seorang wanita berambut gelap dan seorang lagi berambut pirang pucat. Demi apa, salah satu dari wanita itu adalah wanita Slavia yang berniat melemparkan bayinya pada perapian dengan nyala api yang berkobar hebat.

Gaara terkesiap manakala wanita berambut gelap tiba-tiba memandangnya. Lingkar _amber_-nya merefleksi emosi tanpa kata. Dalam beberapa detik saja wanita itu berlari demi menerjangnya.

"Nona, singkirkan belati itu dariku. Wanita sepertimu lebih cocok memegang pisau dapur daripada sangkur," ucap Gaara.

Wanita itu menatapnya tanpa reaksi. Matanya merefleksi sebuah emosi yang tersembunyi. Memanfaatkan sedikit celah, Gaara bergerak gesit mencengkram tangan wanita ini. Sangkur miliknya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Lepas!" seru wanita itu tak suka.

"Jelaskan padaku, siapa kali … "

Dor!

Timah panas menembus dada kiri. Membawa rasa nyeri, mengacaukan ritme berespirasi. Likuid merah kembali menunjukkan eksistensi. Geraman keras Gaara merepresentasi rasa sakit tak terperi. Manik hijaunya mencari sang agresor di sekeliling tempat ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, Tuan Sabaku. Kau harus mati."

.

.

.

Jika setiap orang memiliki rahasia, maka Yelena Milanova pun sama. Ia memiliki sebuah rahasia yang teramat berharga, sepertinya nyawanya. Bertahun-tahun ia menjaga. Bertahun-tahun pula ia hidup dalam ketakutan dan fantasi liar –menurut perspektif orang biasa.

"Ha-haruskah?" Yelena –kala itu masih Hyuuga Hinata- menatap sepasang lingkar ametis milik kakak sepupunya.

"Penuhi takdir Anda sebagai salah satu sejarah Kekaisaran Rusia, Nona." Dmitri –yang kala itu masih menjadi Hyuuga Neji- menjawabnya.

Saat itu usia Hinata masih terlampau belia. Dua belas tahun tentu bukan usia yang tepat untuk memahami problematika khas orang dewasa. Ia justru tak mengerti mengapa Neji memahami masalah yang melibatkan dirinya. Padahal ia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan Kekaisaran Rusia, _nii_-_chan_?" tanyanya.

Terus terang saja ia sedikit enggan meninggalkan negeri sakura. Ia harus meninggalkan teman-temannya. Terlebih negeri yang akan menjadi domisili barunya adalah Rusia, di wilayah utara pula. Dari sejumlah literatur yang dibacanya, terbayang olehnya betapa minimnya temperatur udara.

"Anda akan mengetahuinya sendiri," ucap Neji diliputi enigma.

Hinata tak bertanya kembali. Ia menghargai pilihan kakaknya berteka-teki. Namun hatinya mencatat setiap ucapan Neji beserta ekspresi yang menyertai. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan menginterpretasi misteri.

Dan ia memang berhasil menyingkap tabir misteri. Tepat di malam kematian Neji.

Hinata tak tahu persis, seperti apa kronologisnya. Ia bergegas kembali saat mendapat pesan singkat dari kakaknya. Implisit, namun cukup mengisyaratkan sebuah tanda bahaya.

_**Ada sebuah boneka di peti berlapis tembaga. Boneka itulah yang akan memilih penjaga untuk Anda.**_

"_Nii_-_san_?" Hinata melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Hawa dingin memberikan atmosfir berbeda. Firasatnya merasakan ini bukan hawa dingin biasa. Dingin, sesak dan menakutkan, itulah yang dirasanya.

"Hi-Hinata." Sebuah suara menyahut. Tak urung Hinata terkejut. Suara ini … benarkah milik kakaknya yang tak pernah mengenal rasa takut?

"_Nii_-_san_!" Demi apa, kakaknya tengah menggantung di udara. Seolah lehernya tengah dicekik tangan tak kasat mata. Refleks ia mendekat demi membantu kakaknya. Namun langkahnya terhambat oleh sebuah sekat taksa.

"Tetaplah di tempatmu."

Sebuah suara dingin menyapa. Hinata mendongakkan kepala. Tak ada entitas nyata, kecuali sepasang mata _ruby_ yang menyala. Siapa? Dia siapa? Kenapa mengincarnya? Kenapa menyakiti kakaknya?

"Arrgghh!"

"_Nii_-_san_!" Hinata berbalik memandangi kakaknya. Memukul-mukul sekat tak kasat mata demi sebuah kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga yang lebih tua. Namun entitas yang-entah-itu-apa juga kian mendera.

"Arrgghh!" Neji mengerang semakin keras.

Sadar tindakannya sia-sia, Hinata menatap sepasang _ruby_ di atas sana, "Lepaskan _nii_-_san_!"

"Sungguh tindakan yang berani, _Velikaya Knyazhna_." Tangan tak terlihat membelai pipi Hinata. Dingin, hanya itulah yang terasa. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk lepas dari makhluk yang-entah-itu-apa.

"Uhuk … " Neji terbatuk usai lepas dari tangan terkutuk, "takkan kubiarkan tangan iblismu menyentuh _Velikaya Knyazhna_!"

"_Nii_-_san_, di belakang … " belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat, kuasa supranatural berbicara. Tepat di depan mata, Hyuuga Neji mengakhiri hidupnya manakala sebuah tonggak api menancap punggungnya.

Hinata tercekat, ia hendak berlari mendekat. Berharap Neji mendapatkan sebuah mukjizat. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat oleh sepasang tangan tak terlihat. Perlahan salah satu tangan merambat, mencengkram batang lehernya erat-erat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _Velikaya Knyazhna_." Sepasang lingkar magenta menatap tepat pada mata Yelena. Seolah menikmati esensi dari ketakutan yang melanda gadis berdarah Jepang-Rusia.

"_Bozhe Tsaria khrani. Silniy deryavniy. Tsarstvui na slavu, na slavu nam. Tsarstvui na strakh vragam. Tsar pravoslavny. Bozhe Tsaria khrani."_

Satu bait lagu lama meluncur lirih dari bibir Hinata. Makhluk itu mendecih pertanda tak suka. Dihempasnya si gadis muda, lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

Hinata merintih sakit. Matanya menatap nanar pada Neji yang takkan bisa lagi bangkit. Hinata bukan tipikal gadis berpikiran sempit, namun kali ini rasionya benar-benar terjepit. Fakta bahwa dirinya adalah _Velikaya Knyazhna_ membuatnya tak bisa lagi berkelit.

Suatu hari nanti, makhluk itu pasti akan membayar segalanya. Ya, itu pasti.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit memandangi setumpuk berkas di meja. Lingkar oniksnya beralih memandangi gadis Yamanaka, melempar sebuah tanya tanpa kata. Untung saja gadis itu mafhum dengan perangai pemuda Uchiha. Sembari melipat tangan di depan dada, ia berkata, "Jangan kira aku belum menyeleksinya. Sudah kubilang ruang lingkup kasus ini terlalu luas. Dan kurasa kau perlu berkoordinasi dengan Gaara. Ada beberapa berkas yang membutuhkan intervensinya."

"Ugh, bekas pacarmu itu memang tak bisa bekerja. Sejak kasus ini bergulir, ia malah asyik mendekati dokter Milanova," gerutu Sasuke.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Kalau marah-marah begitu, kau terlihat seperti seorang _uke_ yang cemburu. Manis sekali," goda Ino.

"Ck … kepalamu terbentur di mana?" gerutu Sasuke, "huh, kurasa kau harus berhenti berlangganan _doujinshi_ _yaoi _dari Jepang_._ Lama-lama seisi kantor ini kaujadikan objek fantasi sesatmu."

"Santai saja, aku takkan sampai membayangkanmu bermesraan dengan Shikamaru kok." Ino menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Hn … " Sasuke memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada berkas setebal dosa. Sesekali menggerutu melihat banyaknya data. Banyaknya probabilitas tak urung membuatnya bingung harus memilih opsi yang mana.

"Butuh bantuan?" Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu. Melipat tangan di dada dengan ekspresi sedikit kaku. Sasuke mengisyaratkan sebuah ekspresi ambigu. Tak biasanya kepala tomat satu ini berminat membantu.

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan menu makan malammu, Tuan Panda," komentar Sasuke tak acuh.

"Jangan besar kepala, Tuan Landak," desis Gaara, "sudah kubawakan apa yang kauminta. Kusertakan pula satu petunjuk yang paling menarik."

"Kuharap ini tentang Yelena Milanova," tukas Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tertarik padanya," ucap Gaara sedikit mengejek.

"Dengan sebuah asumsi kuat bahwa ia merupakan keturunan dari _Tsar_ Rusia, maka kujawab 'ya' untuk tuduhanmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Jika memang iya, siapkah kau untuk sebuah realita tanpa logika?" Gaara menatap sepasang oniks tajam di hadapannya.

"Jadi benar rupanya," Sasuke membalas tatapan dari sepasang manik sehijau rumput milik Gaara, "apa kau baru saja memintaku melayani _Velikaya_ _Knyazhna_?"

"Kuharap kau orang yang tepat untukku berbagi, Tuan Landak," ucap Gaara, "kuceritakan padamu apa yang baru saja kulalui di rumah Yelena."

"_Velikaya_ _Knyazhna_ Yelena Svetlana Milanova, Tuan Panda," ralat Sasuke, "berhati-hatilah dalam memanggil _Grand_ _Duchess_ Kekaisaran Rusia."

Gaara tak menggubris. Matanya menerawang, membayangkan sebuah pengalaman tak logis. Realita mistis yang mencabik-cabik rasionya dengan sadis.

**FLASHBACK**

Saraf-saraf perabanya mendeteksi rasa hangat. Mula-mula sedikit namun semakin lama berangsur menguat. Menyusul sekelebat cahaya yang terlihat. Dan saat ia membuka mata, Yelena tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Syukurlah, " Yelena teramat lega. Gadis itu memeluknya, mengekspresikan rasa bahagia. "Syukurlah, kau mati lebih cepat. A-aku khawatir kau akan semakin tersesat."

Gaara melepas pelukan gadis itu demi mencari makna tersirat dari sepasang ametis. Di balik seulas senyum manis, kenapa harus terselip lingual sadis? Apakah memang kata 'mati' memiliki definisi esoteris?

"Kau mengharapkan aku mati?" tuding Gaara.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ma-maksudku … " Yelena tak mampu berkata-kata. Beragam kosa kata berjejal dalam kepala. Namun entah kenapa belum jua terucap olehnya. Padahal ada begitu banyak penjelasan yang hendak ia sampaikan untuk Gaara.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Nona. Dan sikap diammu itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan," tukas Gaara, "oh, ya. Kurasa aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengobati luka di … "

Gaara membeliakkan mata tak percaya. Hey, bukankah di lengannya ada luka yang cukup menganga. Juga lubang di dada kiri akibat tertembus timah panas yang ditembakkan sang wanita. Jadi … ke mana perginya semua luka? Apakah kejadian tadi hanya sebatas utopia? Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Du-dunia kita dan dunia mereka memiliki esensi yang berbeda. Hidup di dunia itu berarti 'tak hidup' di dunia kita. Itu sebabnya cara untuk kembali hanyalah 'mati'," jelas Yelena, "katakan padaku, apa saja yang kaulihat di sana?"

"Salju di mana-mana, wanita gila yang membakar bayinya dan Pak Tua gila yang berniat membunuhku," ujar Gaara, " biar kutebak. Kau yang sengaja mengirimku ke tempat terkutuk itu?"

"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu?" Yelena mengabaikan tudingan Gaara atas dirinya.

"Wanita itu membunuh bayinya karena kesal. Gara-gara ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan laki-laki, ia terancam dikeluarkan dari istana. Kupikir ia mengalami stress tingkat tinggi, bahkan boleh jadi _schizofrenia_ sehingga membakar putrinya hidup-hidup," ujar Gaara.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Yelena.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, " ucap Gaara, "saat aku bertemu Pak Tua gila itu, dia menyebutku pengkhianat. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

"Namanya Vladimir Shovkovsky. Dia sangat membenci keluarga Tsar Rusia. Ia akan melakukan apa pun demi menyingkirkan mereka, bahkan putra-putri dari para selir. Tapi sayangnya putranya sendiri tak mau mendukungnya, bahkan berbalik melindungi keluarga Tsar Rusia," jelas Yelena, "sekarang bayangkan olehmu jika kejadian ratusan tahun lalu itu terulang kembali dan menempatkanmu sebagai reinkarnasi dari putra Vladimir Shovkovsky."

Shovkovsky, nama keluarga yang sama dengan sang oposisi yang telah mati. Boleh jadi pria itu juga terlibat dalam repetisi sejarah ini. Bicara soal repetisi sejarah, Gaara harus mengakui ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya yang dipilih sebagai reinkarnasi? Bukankah dirinya tak punya hubungan darah apa pun dengan sang Shovkovsky?

Gaara memandangi Yelena yang tengah mengembalikan boneka Katja ke tempatnya semula. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Katja, seolah ia hanya boneka biasa. Tampaknya ia tak banyak rewel di tangan Yelena. Barangkali karena gadis itu pemiliknya.

Pemiliknya?

Gaara menajamkan kemampuan nalarnya. Jika Katja bukanlah boneka biasa, maka pemiliknya tentu lebih luar biasa. Lingkar hijaunya menelisik petunjuk-petunjuk yang mampu memberikan direksi atas misteri di depan mata. Simbol-simbol itu … telur-telur paskah khas Kekaisaran –yang boleh jadi bukan sekedar replika- itu … mengingatkannya pada Kekaisaran Rusia.

"Mengakulah, " ucap Gaara, "akuilah kau juga punya peran besar dalam fenomena ini, _Knyazhna_."

Yelena mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan dari sepasang lingkar hijau rumput. Ia tersenyum lembut. Gaara mendekat, mengeliminasi tiap distansi yang membuat mereka terpaut. Alih-alih merasa takut, pesona Gaara justru membuatnya terhanyut. Debaran hangat menjadi atmosfer penyelimut manakala dua otot _orbicularis_ _oris_ bertaut.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ck … kau terlalu oportunis, Tuan Panda," komentar Sasuke, "nyalimu besar juga menyeret _Velikaya_ _Knyazhna_ Yelena dalam kisah romansa. Dan kupastikan jika kau berani mematahkan hatinya, kau akan kehilangan kepala."

"Hanya pria homo yang sanggup menolak gadis semenarik itu, Tuan Landak. Kau mungkin salah satunya," tukas Gaara.

"Bicaralah lagi, akan kucukur habis rambutmu agar sebotak alismu," sungut Sasuke.

"Tak perlu marah-marah, Jabrik sialan. Cukup kaucari wanita dan kencani. Bagiku, itu bukti nyata kalau kau tak punya disorientasi seksual.

"_Bloody_ _git_!" maki Sasuke.

Gaara hanya memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke memang hiburan gratis yang menyenangkan. Anggap saja _intermezzo_ demi merelaksasi pikiran.

Meski masih menyisakan gurat kesal di wajah, Sasuke memeriksa rekaman CCTV yang dibawa Gaara. Melihat setiap detail peristiwa yang tertangkap kamera, ia tertarik manakala Alexei Shovkovsky tengah berkonversasi tanpa lawan bicara.

"Pria aneh. Yang jelas dia tak sedang latihan berorasi kan?" komentar Sasuke.

"Coba _zoom_ bagian ini," Gaara menunjuk satu _scene_ yang dianggapnya paling menarik, "lihat gumpalan merah di dekat jam dinding."

"Sepasang mata?" tebak Sasuke, "ich! Tadinya kupikir itu hanyalah bagian dari ornamen jam dindingnya. Tapi ternyata ini adalah bagian dari fenomena supranatural."

"Benar kata Yelena. Ada sesuatu yang supranatural dalam kasus ini," ucap Gaara.

"Kubilang berhati-hatilah dalam memanggil _Velikaya_ _Knyazhna_, Tuan Panda," ralat Sasuke.

"Yang bodoh itu kau," tuding Gaara, "Yelena berusaha keras agar identitasnya sebagai putri Rusia tak terbongkar. Dan caramu memanggilnya akan merusak segalanya."

"Ok, kurasa kali ini kau benar," ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut liar itu melanjutkan pengamatannya atas rekaman CCTV di depan mata. Di atas segala fakta yang tersaji dalam fenomena, ada satu fakta yang membuatnya diliputi tanda tanya.

Jika memang benar Sir Shovkovsky adalah representasi dari makhluk-entah-itu-apa, mengapa makhluk itu justru membunuhnya? Dan bila dikaitkan dengan temuan triklorometana, maka tentunya diperlukan entitas ketiga. Atau jangan-jangan Yelena memang sengaja membunuhnya karena eksistensi _Sir_ Shovkovsky dirasa menjadi ancaman berbahaya?

"Ada satu hal yang lupa kuberitahu padamu, Tuan Landak. Dan kurasa fakta ini juga memiliki koherensi dengan terbunuhnya Sir Shovkovsky," ucap Gaara, "mengapa Sir Shovkovsky membuat seolah-olah putrinya telah mati? Padahal Katyusha Shovkovskaya masih hidup dan saat ini berada di tempat yang tersembunyi?"

Katyusha Shovkovskaya, sebuah nama yang mungkin menyimpan petunjuk baru.

.

.

TBC

.

**Thank's to: Zoroutecchi, twenty seven zhg, uchihyuu nagisa, lonelyclover, Mei Anna AiHina, Fauzi-kun, Yui-chan, Lollytha-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, The Amethys Hime, Shyoul lavaen, puput, Kumiko Lavender Haruna, YamanakaemO, Ritard., fiechan, Ind, mayu masamune, Azalea Ungu, Kaka, Thi3x, himawari jasmienita lov ayu, Michelle Aoki, kyuhyun, Aoyama Eiichi, Adeana Winchester, Taiyou no Akashi, **dan** fildzhi nurhayati**

Glossary:

**Bozhe Tsaria khrani. Silniy deryavniy. Tsarstvui na slavu, na slavu nam. Tsarstvui na strakh vragam. Tsar pravoslavny. Bozhe Tsaria khrani = **Tuhan menyelamatkan Tsar  
>kuat dan berkuasa. Memimpin untuk kebesaran, kebesaran kita. Memimpin untuk menakuti musuh. Tsar Ortodoks. Tuhan menyelamatkan Tsar (lagu kebangsaan Rusia di zaman kekaisaran)<p>

**Velikaya Knyazhna = **Grand Duchess

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai Neji dan Hinata, mula-mula mereka memang tinggal di Jepang. Namun karena Hinata harus memenuhi takdirnya sebagai Grand Duchess Rusia, mereka pindah ke St. Petersburg. Posisi Neji di sini kurang lebih sebagai penjaga yang ditugaskan langsung untuk melindungi Hinata. Mengenai asal-usul keturunan Hinata akan dibahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ngomong-ngomong fic ini bukan historical, hanya semi historical mengingat saya mengombinasikan fakta sejarah dengan fiksi yang terbangun atas imajinasi saya sendiri.

Chapter kali ini lebih banyak mengulas Rusia di masa lalu. Bagi yang kurang suka sejarah, mungkin kesannya jadi membosankan. Tapi saya tetap harus menulisnya, karena chapter ini adalah satu _turning_ _point _dari kasus yang dihadapi Gaara. Saya membagi ini menjadi beberapa phase agar fic ini lebih mudah dicerna dan tiga chapter yang sudah ada adalah phase pertama yang merupakan awal kasus dengan petunjuk yang sebenarnya bertebaran namun implisit. Phase berikutnya masih akan sama, namun korelasi antar petunjuk akan lebih terlihat sehingga mungkin akan banyak yang mengatakan, "Oh, iya, ya. Kan udah pernah disinggung di chapter-chapter sebelumnya." Saya merencanakan fic ini menjadi 4 phase (atau sekitar 12 chapter) dan tambahan satu chapter sebagai omake sehingga kemungkinan besar fic ini akan berakhir di chapter 13.

Dan izinkan saya 'berkicau' mengenai komentar puput-san yang terus terang menjadi sebuah pukulan untuk saya. Saya mengakui, saya bukanlah tipikal author hebat yang mampu menyuguhkan fic-fic sempurna. Ada begitu banyak plot holes dalam fic-fic yang saya buat. Tak masalah jika Anda mengatakan horror dan suspense-nya tidak terasa. Tapi tolong jangan mengambinghitamkan pilihan saya membuat diksi berima. Saya lemah dalam deskripsi ruang, suasana dan peristiwa. Tapi saya juga ingin punya ciri khas. Saya mencintai rima, dan karena itulah saya memakainya.

Untuk reader yang lain, mohon maaf jika 'kicauan' saya ini mengganggu. Dan untuk puput-san, saya menyayangkan pilihan Anda menggunakan anonymous review. Padahal saya mengharapkan tindak lanjut dari review Anda (Anda mengatakan horror dan suspense-nya tidak terasa sehingga saya mengharapkan Anda mau menghubungi saya baik melalui PM ataupun jejaring sosial yang tercantum dalam profile page saya untuk mengajari saya bagaimana seharusnya menampilkan horror dan suspense tanpa meninggalkan ciri khas saya)

Terakhir, ceritakan pada saya kesan-kesan kalian setelah membaca chapter ini. Bertanyalah jika ada yang belum dimengerti. Sejauh bukan spoiler, saya bersedia menjawabnya baik melalui reply review maupun di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon maaf atas A/N saya yang terlalu panjang ini.

Спасибо ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, OOC, OCs, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Second warning: Fic ini mengandung banyak (pemaksaan) rima. Bagi yang tidak suka, tekan back sebelum Anda sakit mata**

**Rate T semi M untuk gore dan mulut Gaara yang sedikit 'berwarna'**

**Hinata Hyuuga = Yelena Milanova**

**Hyuuga Neji = Dmitri Milanovich**

Happy reading minna ^^

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi selembar tiket di tangannya. Yekaterinburg, kota di Pegunungan Ural menjadi destinasinya. Begitulah yang tertera di atas tiket yang dimilikinya. _Yeah_, tiket yang ditebusnya dengan menghabiskan ribuan rubel dari sakunya. Harga yang cukup mahal untuk sebuah harapan akan informasi yang belum tentu akan berguna.

Semuanya berawal dari diskusi dan adu argumennya dengan Si Kepala Tomat yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Entah apa yang membuat Gaara begitu yakin, Katyusha Shovkovskaya menyimpan sesuatu. Sebuah petunjuk yang diyakini akan menggiring mereka pada bukti baru.

Dan bodohnya, Gaara tak memprediksi seandainya dugaannya keliru.

Itulah yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal akan sikap Gaara yang dinilainya kurang taktis. Alih-alih melaksanakannya sendiri, Gaara justru mendelegasikan tugas ini padanya secara despotis. Ia berdalih fokus penyelidikannya masih tetap pada kesaksian sang kardiolog berwajah manis.

Alasan yang sebenarnya logis. Terlebih dengan hubungan mereka yang boleh dikata esoteris. Boleh jadi Yelena akan bersikap lebih diplomatis.

Sampai tadi malam, pihak rumah sakit masih tetap menolak memberi keterangan. Sialnya, tak ada kesaksian palsu yang tertangkap alat pendeteksi kebohongan. Namun Gaara bersikeras ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Yang agak mengherankan, Yelena pun seolah tak tahu menahu perihal keberadaan triklorometana yang ditemukan.

Yang jelas, karena tugas ini, Sasuke tak bisa mengorek kesaksian sang _Velikaya_ _Knyazhna. _Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia pelajari tentang Kekaisaran Rusia. Tentu akan menyenangkan bila ia bisa belajar dari keturunannya.

Hawa dingin menyergap tubuh sang _profiler_ muda. Udara di Sankt Peterburg memang tak pernah ramah pada setiap entitas bernyawa. Terlebih kini Sasuke berada di ruangan yang terbuka. Hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke sebelah selatan Rusia. Ia menghentikan langkah sejenak manakala merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seolah ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti setiap gerak langkahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan kiri. Tak ada apa pun yang ia dapati. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya demi mendapatkan kebenaran atas intuisi. Sebagai seorang _profiler_, ia memang memiliki intuisi yang kuat jika tengah dibuntuti. Aneh, kali ini tak ada apa pun yang bisa ia dapati.

Sasuke hanya bisa angkat bahu. Ia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah maju. Baiklah, bisa saja kali ini intuisinya memang keliru.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu, intuisinya memang tidak keliru. Karena sepasang mata tak kentara memang tengah mengincar mangsa baru.

.

.

.

Gaara menelusuri daftar panggilan telepon yang diterima maupun dilakukan _Sir_ Shovkovsky dalam tiga bulan. Setidaknya itu jangka waktu sejak ia dilaporkan kerap mengeluhkan kesehatan. Beberapa kali ia melakukan sambungan internasional ke Jepang dan Jerman. Bukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengingat posisinya sebagai seorang petinggi partai yang cukup mendapat basis dukungan.

Yang menarik atensinya justru sambungan telepon sang oposisi pada nomor ponselnya sendiri. Mungkin bisa saja timbul asumsi bahwa ponselnya tertinggal sehingga ia menghubunginya agar seseorang membawakan ponselnya kembali. Tapi jika sambungan ini terjadi berkali-kali, tidakkah ini indikasi sebuah anomali?

Gaara yakin, sambungan ini tentu bukanlah tanpa destinasi. Pasti ada ambisi laten yang ingin dicapai. Men-_dial_ pusat informasi, Gaara menghendaki penyadapan atas nomor-nomor ini.

"Mau kubuatkan secangkir kopi?" tawar Yelena.

Sudah dua hari ini, Gaara memang bermalam di rumah sang kardiolog muda. Bukan semata karena demi intensitas romansa, tapi juga demi keamanan sang _Velikaya_ _Knyazhna_. Karena itulah tugasnya sebagai seorang penjaga.

"Teh darjeeling saja, Hinata," ujar Gaara tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari tumpukan berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja.

Belakangan ini, Gaara memang lebih suka memanggil Yelena dengan nama Jepangnya. Karena baginya, nama itu lebih cocok dengan pribadinya. Ia tak begitu peduli meski Yelena berkali-kali menolaknya.

"Tak biasanya kau meminta teh darjeeling," komentar Yelena sembari membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk penjaga sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Vodka bukan tandinganmu untuk membuatku mabuk, _Knyazhna_." Gaara menarik Yelena untuk duduk di pangkuannya, menyatukan dua pasang lini dalam sebuah konvergensi. Tak seberapa lama karena Gaara beralih memandangi sepasang lingkar lila milik gadisnya, "Koreksi aku jika aku keliru."

"Jangan merayuku, Tuan Detektif," Yelena menimpalinya dengan wajah merona, "selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku takkan mengganggu." Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Gaara, membiarkan Gaara kembali berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran yang diharapkan akan mampu membawa petunjuk baru.

Yelena melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan pribadinya. Isinya adalah didominasi buku-buku kardiologi, novel dan buku-buku tua. Ia kerap menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai tempat favorit melepaskan penat yang melanda. Jemarinya menggeser rak tempat buku yang diinginkannya berada.

Aroma kertas lapuk menyapa indra penciuman. Jelas bukan aroma yang menyenangkan. Namun tak ada salahnya bertahan demi pentingnya ilmu pengetahuan.

Ia nyaris berteriak kala kakinya mendapat tambahan beban. Boneka porselen berambut pirang adalah pemandangan yang ia dapatkan. Usai menormalisasi ritme berespirasi, diulurkan tangannya demi membawa Katja dalam sebuah pelukan.

Dibelainya surai keemasan sang boneka dengan perlahan. Telunjuknya menelusuri pipinya yang dihiasi banyak retakan. Gurat kepiluan tampak menghiasi sang gadis rupawan.

Setiap orang menganggapnya boneka kutukan. Tak banyak yang bersedia memahami bahwa di balik raganya yang mengerikan, bersemayam jiwa suci yang terus merintih kesakitan. Tak ada yang mau mengakuinya, meski hanya itu yang Katja butuhkan.

"Ajari aku, Katja. Ajari aku untuk bertahan," bisik Yelena lirih.

Tapi Tuhan memang gemar berteka-teki. Beratus-ratus tahun setelah Katja terjebak dalam sebuah kuasi, ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang putri yang berbeda generasi. Dan Katja merasa diakui manakala Yelena menyebutnya sebagai pelipur lara hati.

Ia adalah boneka yang menakutkan, tapi Yelena seolah menutup mata dari kenyataan. Alih-alih ketakutan, Yelena justru selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Setitik cairan kemerahan muncul di sudut mata sang boneka. Seolah ia turut merasakan lara yang dirasa Putri Rusia. Ia mengerti, betapa Yelena lelah menghadapi ini semua. Lelah menjadi incaran bagi pemburu harta kekaisaran Rusia yang entah tersembunyi di mana.

Sebuah pengharapan baru ia sematkan pada sosok sang _profiler_ muda. Semoga saja Gaara mampu melindungi sang _Velikaya_ _Knyazhna_ sepenuh hatinya.

.

.

.

"Ada berkas yang dikirimkan Divisi Kriptografi untukmu, Gaara," kata Naruto saat lelaki berambut merah itu menjejakkan kaki di kantornya.

"Terima kasih." Gaara menyahut singkat sambil melangkahkan kaki. Semoga saja berkas yang diterimanya berkaitan dengan bercak darah yang ia temukan dalam dasi milik _Sir_ Shovkovsky.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyuruhnya ke Yekaterinburg. Kuharap ia bisa menemukan apa yang kami butuhkan," sahut Gaara.

Naruto terkekeh ringan, "Baru kali ini kau menyebut kata 'kami' untuk tim kalian."

"Hn ... " Gaara menyahut tanpa minat. Ia lebih tertarik menelusuri informasi yang baru didapat. Keningnya mengerut manakala dihadapkan pada sebuah fakta yang membuatnya cukup terperanjat.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Gaara sudah melangkah pergi.

"Divisi Kriptografi," sahut Gaara tanpa menoleh.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Padahal Gaara baru saja tiba. Tapi ia cepat-cepat pergi demi mengungkap sebuah fakta. Benar-benar manifestasi atas dedikasinya pada enigma.

Setengah berlari, Gaara melangkah menuju divisi kriptografi. Seolah sudah terprediksi, ada Shikamaru yang telah menanti. Satu kalimat dilontarkan Gaara demi mendapatkan sebuah konstatasi.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kalian temukan dalam jejak darah itu?"

Seolah menduga pertanyaan ini dari _profiler_ di depan mata, Shikamaru bersiap memberi penjelasan. Fakta ini memang sedikit membingungkan. Bahkan terkesan sedikit berbenturan dengan fakta-fakta yang diketahui sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang telah kaubaca dalam laporan kami. Ada sebuah anomali dalam jejak DNA yang terkandung dalam dasi. Milik orang yang seharusnya sudah lama mati bahkan sebelum _Sir_ Shovkovsky eksis di dunia ini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau mau bilang ada orang dari masa lalu yang sedang mengadakan ekskursi?" tukas Gaara.

"_Sci_-_fi_ _movie_ tak bagus buat mentalmu," sambar Shikamaru, "makanya, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Kautahu, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja," ucap Gaara.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kami sudah melacak lokasi nomor telepon yang kauberikan. Kautahu apa yang di mana letaknya?" Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya, "Perm County."

Gaara membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tahu persis lokasi yang disebutkan adalah sebuah penjara. Dan sepengetahuannya, penjara itu telah dikosongkan sejak tahun 2005.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara.

"Kecuali pelacak kita mengalami disfungsi, tak ada alasan untuk tak meyakini," tegas Shikamaru.

Gaara tahu, Shikamaru tak pernah berpretensi. Gaara bisa saja meminta Sasuke untuk menyelidiki. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia ingin menelusuri sebuah eksposisi. Dan untuk memastikannya, tak ada jalan lain kecuali mendatangi Perm County.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sample darah itu?" Gaara teringat pada tujuannya mendatangi divisi kritografi.

"Vladimir Shovkovsky," jawab Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi Gaara dibuat terperangah. Ingatannya tertuju pada Pak Tua dalam sebuah ekskursi sejarah. Sosok yang dalam insepsi pemberian Yelena seharusnya ia panggil ayah.

"Vladimir Shovkovsky," ulang Gaara, "mungkin saja ia mewariskan dasi itu pada keturunannya. Jadi di mana letak anomalinya?"

"Ino memberitahuku, dasi itu adalah produk _limited_ _edition_ dari sebuah rumah mode di Milan pada tahun 2005. Jadi apa menurutmu masuk akal jika benda itu adalah warisan abad pertengahan?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar paham. Dasi itu tentulah menyimpan sebuah memoar kelam. Menguaknya mungkin akan bisa menyingkap tabir hitam. Ia teringat pada sebuah manuskrip yang dibacanya tadi malam. Mengaitkannya dengan Perm County, Gaara yakin ada eksposisi klandestin dalam penjara seram.

Ya. Sebuah eksposisi yang mungkin tak pernah ia duga.

.

.

.

"Dokter Milanova!" panggil Sakura dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membawa sebuah map di tangannya. Mungkin itu hasil laporan dari ko-as-nya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Sakura." ucap Yelena saat gadis itu tiba di depannya, "Apa ini?" Ia mengerutkan kening saat Sakura menyerahkan map itu padanya.

"Dokter Shino menitipkan ini untuk Anda. Jadwal operasi, saya kira. Beliau akan menjadi pembicara dalam seminar jantung koroner di Moskva. Mungkin beliau meminta Anda menggantikannya," jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Yelena.

"Dokter, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Yelena yang hendak memeriksa pasien-pasiennya. Sebagai ko-as dari sang kardiolog muda, Sakura memang akan turut serta memeriksa pasien Yelena.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Yelena balik bertanya.

"Bangsal di dekat paviliun utara itu … sebenarnya apa isinya?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Yelena berhenti melangkahkan kaki demi mendengar tempat yang disebut Sakura. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menyiapkan jawaban untuknya. Bagi Rumah Sakit ini, ruangan itu tak ubahnya kotak Pandora. Tak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya kecuali mereka yang telah dipercaya.

"Hanya ruangan kosong untuk menyimpan benda-benda tua. Kenapa memangnya?" Itu jawaban yang diberikan Yelena.

"Tapi semalam aku mendengar suara-suara," ucap Sakura lirih, "seperti sebuah lagu, tapi terdengar menakutkan. A-apa ruangan itu … berhantu?" Gadis itu terlihat bergidik ngeri saat menyebut kata hantu.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Yelena, "dulu, ada seorang pasien yang mengalami depresi lalu gantung diri di sana. Sejak itulah ruangan itu tak pernah dipakai lagi."

"Ooo … " Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Yelena berusaha agar tak terlihat terlalu lega. Ia tak suka berbohong pada Sakura. Namun di sisi lain, ia harus mempertahankan rahasia. Lagipula rahasia itu terlalu kelam untuk dibagi dengan sang gadis muda.

Membagi rahasia itu dengan Gaara pun tak bisa dilakukannya. Rahasia itu menuntut nyawa sebagai kuncinya. Jika ia membocorkannya, maka sumpah yang pernah diucapkannya akan merenggut detak jantungnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memberikan enigma.

Karena semua membutuhkan pengorbanan. Tak ingin Neji dan ayahnya mati sia-sia, Yelena menginginkan sebuah kemenangan. Ia tahu, ia masih terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi makhluk serupa setan. Saat ini, ia memang tak bisa melawan. Karena itu jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan menjadi infiltran.

"Kau mencariku, Yelena?" Hidan menyambut Yelena dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan mengembangkan tangan. Tak ingin mendapat penolakan, ia meraih Yelena dalam sebuah pelukan. Menyusul kemudian, bibirnya mendaratkan beberapa kecupan.

"Lepaskan aku, dokter Hidan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan." Yelena mengelak dari ciuman Hidan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Santai saja. Kita bisa bicara sambil bercinta," ucap Hidan bersikeras.

"Kau bukan kekasihku, dokter Hidan. Tolong jangan seperti ini padaku," ucap Yelena.

"Huh, pasti karena si rambut merah itu, ya? Yelena, katakan padaku, sebegitu sulitnyakah kau menerimaku?" tanya Hidan sembari melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu," sesal Yelena.

Bukan, bukan hanya itu saja. Yelena tak hanya menyesal karena tak mampu berbalas afeksi dengannya. Ada semacam perasaan bersalah karena telah mengeksploitir pemuda yang menawarkan seisi hatinya.

"Huh, selalu itu saja yang menjadi alasanmu," ujar Hidan, "baiklah, katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Sa-Sakura bilang padaku, semalam ia mendengar suara-suara aneh semalam. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di sana?" tanya Yelena.

"Ah, iya. Semalam aku tak tahan untuk melakukan ritual itu. Jantung itu ... terlalu menggoda untuk kulewatkan begitu saja," sesal Hidan.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Jadi benar dugaannya. Semalam Hidan pasti berpesta pora. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual membayangkan Hidan menikmati jantung berlumur darah yang baru direnggut dari sang empunya. Mengirisnya dengan teramat pelan, mengagumi likuid merah pekat yang membalut organ penting manusia. Dan terakhir sang psikopat akan membawanya ke mulut, mengunyah dan merasakan bagaimana teksturnya.

Melodi yang didengar Sakura mungkin adalah jeritan dari korban kala Hidan mengeksekusinya dengan flegmatis. Lelaki itu memang kerap melakukannya dengan dramatis. Ia memang selalu menyukai saat-saat pisaunya mengoyak pembuluh darah dengan sadis.

"Si-siapa ko-korbannya?" Yelena berusaha agar tetap terlihat biasa saja kendati ketidaknyamanan begitu merajai hatinya.

"Oleg Mikhailovich," jawab Hidan, "ia melanggar sumpahnya dengan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia. Ia sudah berada di bangsal itu sejak kemarin. Meringkuk di dekat meja eksekusi. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Kurasa, ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Saat itu, hanya aku yang masih berada di sini. Kupikir, tak masalah jika aku mengeksekusinya seorang diri. Lagipula, kau pasti akan menolak jika aku mengajakmu melakukan eksekusi."

Yelena mengenalnya. Nama yang disebutkan Hidan adalah seorang albino yang pernah mengucap sumpah setia. Entah apa yang membuatnya kelepasan bicara.

Sepanjang observasinya, mereka yang melanggar sumpahnya akan kehilangan nyawa. Mula-mula demensia akan melanda. Entah bagaimana, mereka akan tiba di bangsal rahasia. Menanti anggota lain mengeksekusinya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat mengeksekusi. Jika kau tak berhati-hati, tindakanmu bisa menjadi blunder yang membahayakan kita semua." Hanya kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Yelena pada Hidan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Sementara Hidan dibuat terheran-heran. Lagi-lagi ia terabaikan. Hidan berani bertaruh, setelah ini Yelena dan si rambut merah sialan itu pasti akan pergi berkencan. _Profiler_ itu, bisa-bisanya membuat Yelena kian jauh dari jangkauan.

Sabaku _no_ Gaara, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar harus disingkirkan.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau sendiri mau ke Permskaya, untuk apa kau menyuruhku pergi ke Yekaterinburg, Tuan Panda!"

Di seberang sana Sasuke terus mengumpat. Menghadirkan seruan sarat makian yang akan membuat telinga mampat. Sementara di tempatnya, Gaara masih santai mendengar makian Sasuke sembari menikmati kudapan nikmat.

"Hey, ayolah. Kau seperti perempuan kena PMS saja. Divisi kriptografi baru memberitahuku pagi ini. Mana kutahu kalau ada eksposisi tersembunyi di Perm County," tukas Gaara.

"Berikan saja datanya padaku. Biar aku saja yang menuntaskannya. Lebih menghemat waktu," pinta Sasuke.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kupastikan sendiri," jawab Gaara.

"Ich! Tuan Panda, kau tak percaya padaku?" tuding Sasuke dengan frontal.

"Hentikan estimasi tololmu itu, Tuan Landak!" sergah Gaara, "Lusa kita bertemu kembali di sebuah _restaurant_ _sushi_. Nama dan alamatnya akan kukirimkan padamu setelah ini."

Di seberang sana, Sasuke terdengar mengambil jeda sebelum kembali bicara, "_Velikaya_ _Kyazhna_ akan ikut bersamamu?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya begitu, Idiot! Bukankah sudah kubilang, caramu memanggilnya bisa membahayakan keselamatannya," sambar Gaara.

"Apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaanku, Kepala tomat!"

Yelena hanya terpana menyaksikan kekasihnya berbalas lingual dengan rekan kerjanya. Terus terang, ia sedikit alergi mendengar kata-kata kotor dari Gaara. Tapi sepertinya itulah pemersatu Gaara dengan sang Uchiha.

Beberapa kali, Gaara menyebut nama Perm County. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, tempat yang disebut Gaara itu adalah bui. Semenjak dikosongkan sejak tahun 2005, hotel prodeo itu tak lagi berpenghuni. Suhu ekstrim memang disinyalir menjadi sebab utama penutupan tempat ini.

"Perm County?" tanya Yelena ketika Gaara sudah selesai berkonversasi bersama sang Uchiha.

"Dari nomor telepon yang terlacak, beberapa kali _Sir_ Shovkovsky melakukan sambungan telepon dengan sebuah telepon yang berada di sana. Kupikir aku harus ke sana untuk memastikannya sendiri," jawab Gaara.

"Kudengar lusa kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke," ucap Yelena.

"Dia bertanya, apakah kau akan ikut denganku atau tidak. Kuharap kau bisa pergi bersamaku. Ini demi keamananmu sendiri juga," kata Gaara.

"Lusa aku punya jadwal operasi. Tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Katja akan menjagaku dengan baik." Yelena menoleh pada figur boneka di atas sofa.

Katja tak bereaksi. Hanya dari mata kanannya yang indah dan mata kirinya yang pecah seolah memberikan afirmasi. Sebuah isyarat pasti yang terefleksi melalui tatapan yang membuat ngeri.

Bicara tentang operasi, Gaara masih tak memahami mengapa Yelena selalu menolak memberikan eksplanasi. Padahal Gaara yakin, Yelena tahu lebih banyak dari apa yang ia akui. Entah apa motivasinya melakukan ini. Yang jelas, Gaara tak bisa memaksanya memberikan klarifikasi.

Atau jangan-jangan memang Yelena tak bisa memberikan eksposisi secara frontal? Mereminisensi pertemuan pertama mereka, gadis itu sukses membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Tapi siapa sangka sekarang takdir justru menempatkan Yelena sebagai _Velikaya_ _Kyazhna_ yang harus selalu dikawal.

"Ga-Gaara," ucap Yelena ragu-ragu, "di Perm County nanti, waspadalah pada setiap tanda."

_Waspada_ _pada_ _setiap_ _tanda_. Terucap dengan aura yang mengingatkannya pada atmosfir saat Yelena menanamkan insepsi padanya. Dan itu berarti memang akan ada banyak tanda sepanjang perjalanannya.

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"A-aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Lagipula akan lebih baik jika kau mengikuti instruksi. Pe-percayalah padaku," Yelena menatap sepasang lingkar hijau di depan mata.

Gaara merengkuh sang Putri Rusia. Sungguh, jika saja bisa ia ingin menebar frasa sarat romansa. Hanya saja memang nyaris tak ada kata romantis dalam vokabulariumnya. Semoga saja Yelena akan mengerti apa yang tersirat dalam gerak langkahnya.

"Aku percaya, Hinata-_hime_," ucap Gaara sungguh-sungguh.

Sufiks –_hime_ yang dipilih Gaara membuat Yelena terpana. _Hime_ memiliki arti yang sama dengan _kyazhna_. Di Jepang sendiri, sufiks itu kerap dilekatkan seorang laki-laki pada gadis yang dianggapnya istimewa. Gaara benar-benar merayunya dengan cara yang teramat berbeda.

"A-ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui sebelum pergi ke Perm County," ucap Yelena. Ia menatap sepasang lingkar hijau yang menatapnya penuh keingintahuan, "be-berkaitan denganku."

Ya.

Sebuah petunjuk akan hadirnya sebuah anomali yang belum Gaara ketahui.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thanksto** : Himeka Kyousuke, lonelyclover, Inolana WillowShimmer, Sabaku Hinata, Ai HinataLawliet, Yamanaka Emo, Thi3x, uchihyuu nagisa, Mizuki Kana** *kalau Neji nggak mati, Gaara ga akan pernah ketemu Hinata dong ^^***, Yui-chan ***Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini di tengah kesibukan Yui-chan yang begitu padat ^^***, Tahkayata , chunkybar, Lollytha-chan, zoroutecchi ***iya, saya usahakan buat update terus kok. Hanya saja, soal waktu, saya ga bisa ngasih kepastian tanggal update-nya***, suka snsd ***Aih, dulu saya pikir sejarah juga membosankan kok. Tapi setelah dibaca emang asyik juga***, Racchy-sora, kyuhyun ***arigatou ^^***, Aoyama Return, adeanawinchester ***arigatou ^^. Saya nggak kul di kok. Jurusan saya malah kerjaannya ngurusin pendapatan negara. Jauh banget, ya ^^***, minatsuki heartnet, mew2, Ritard. S. Quint, Michelle Aoki, Akdifta ***arigatou^^*,** kushina-chan namikaze ***arigatou ^^***, **dan** Mei Anna AiHina **

**Glossary:**

**Konstatasi (Ind):** melihat, menetapkan

**Eksposisi (Ind): **paparan, petunjuk

**Kriptografi (Ind): **ilmu tentang tata cara proteksi terhadap informasi

**Flegmatis (Ind):**bersifat serba lamban

**Ekskursi (Ind): **perjalanan untuk bersenang-senang

**Klandestin (Ind): **secara rahasia

Untuk yang login, balesan ripyu-nya saya PM-kan saja, ya ^^ Maaf kalau ada yang belum menerima balasannya.

Chapter pertama dari phase kedua. Penyelidikannya sudah mulai berkembang. Di chapter ini memang belum banyak petunjuk yang bertebaran. Untuk chapter depan, fokus saya mungkin akan tertuju pada petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada di Yekaterinburg dan Permskaya. Ngomong-ngomong, dua kota ini letaknya di Pegunungan Ural (perbatasan zona Eropa dan Asia), jaraknya juga tidak begitu jauh (setidaknya daripada Moskva atau ). Itu sebabnya Sasuke marah-marah begitu tahu Gaara juga mau ke Permskaya. Tentang korban eksekusi Hidan, adakah yang masih ingat dengan Mikhailovich? Dia muncul di chapter 2. Memang muncul sebentar, tapi perannya cukup krusial. Dialah yang memberitahu Gaara soal Katyusha.

Ceritakan pada saya, apa yang ada di pikiran Anda usai membaca chapter ini. Seperti biasa, kotak review saya masih cukup luas untuk menampung setiap atensi. Concrit dan flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati bila Anda bersedia login.

спасибо^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Rate M for gore**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan 1 рубль = 300 rupiah**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

.

.

.

**Yekaterinburg**

Mentari mulai menuruni garis cakrawala saat Sasuke tiba. Di depan matanya rumah mungil-tapi-artistik tervisualisasi dengan sempurna. Menarik atensi siapa saja untuk memasukinya. Namun di mata sang pria Uchiha, ia dapat merasakan inkonsistensi suasana.

Tepat saat matahari terbenam, rumah itu terlihat suram. Atmosfir hangat yang semula menyelimuti, kini justru mencekam. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi yang semula terlihat asri, kini justru menguatkan kesan seram.

__Déjà vu.__

Rumah itu bukanlah sebuah lanskap baru. Sasuke ingat foto lukisan yang diperlihatkan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya rumah ini memang objek utama dalam lukisan itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki demi mengklarifikasi teka-teki. Persetan dengan anomali yang menyelubungi. Sekalipun seluruh indranya seolah terdetensi, ia takkan peduli. Mungkin inilah alasan Gaara menyuruhnya memercayai fenomena supranatural sebagai bagian dari misteri.

Bau busuk bercampur anyir darah menusuk indra penciuman. Jika saja Sasuke bukan _profiler_ yang terbiasa berhadapan dengan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, mungkin ia sudah didera mual berkepanjangan.

Lingkar oniknya menyusuri relief yang terpahat sempurna. Begitu artistik dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik khas bangsa Slavia. Mata Sasuke beralih mencari mencari letak bel berada. Tak kunjung menemukannya, ia mengetuk pintu demi mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian sebagai jawaban.

Pintu sedikit terbuka, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengernyitkan alisnya kala ia tak berjumpa dengan siapa-siapa. Aneh, seharusnya ada orang jika pintu ini terbuka. Apakah ini bagian dari realita tanpa logika yang pernah dikatakan Gaara?

Jika rumah berhantu identik dengan kesemrawutan di dalamnya, maka rumah ini teramat berbeda. Semuanya serba tertata, lengkap dengan intensitas cahaya. Semuanya tampak biasa saja. Hanya bau busuk yang menguar dan menyakiti indra. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke ingin tahu di mana sumbernya.

Dan ia menemukannya.

Sebuah meja makan idealnya berisi beragam jenis jamuan. _Blini_, _zakusky_, ataupun _leek_ tentu layak menjadi hidangan. Tapi nyatanya bukan itu yang Sasuke temukan. Yang dilihatnya justru hal-hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan.

Sebagai mantan anggota tim forensik, Sasuke tahu irisan daging sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter itu bukankah jenis daging yang lazim dikonsumsi. Ini adalah daging _vertebrata_ dari kasta paling tinggi. Menoleh ke samping kiri, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah determinasi.

Potongan jari jemari manusia menghiasi isi panci.

Sasuke refleks meraih _revolver_ yang tersimpan dalam sakunya. Siapa pun pemilik rumah ini, tentulah ia seorang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa. Boleh jadi, ia adalah seorang psikopat yang tengah bersembunyi demi menjalankan aksinya.

Lalu di mana Katyusha?

Bukankah dari data yang dimilikinya, gadis kecil itu menempati rumah ini? Sungguh, _Sir_ Shovkovsky adalah ayah yang tak memiliki hati nurani jika ia membiarkan putrinya diasuh oleh orang yang memiliki disorientasi seperti ini. Kecuali jika yang melakukannya adalah Katyusha sendiri.

Lantunan melodi memecah keheningan. Lagu anak-anak yang seharusnya ceria, namun kali ini justru terdengar menyeramkan. Seretan kaos kaki yang terdengar seolah menguatkan ketegangan. Sasuke menanti kedatangannya dengan sepucuk _revolver_ di tangan.

Srekk … srekk … srekk …

Langkah itu kian mendekat. Sasuke berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya untuk lebih kuat. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, ia akan siap untuk melihat. Sekalipun yang akan didapatinya adalah fenomena yang membuat logikanya tersayat. Malangnya, tetap saja ia nyaris melompat kala melihat sosok berbalut baju cokelat.

"Selamat malam, Paman. Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Gaara menyulut sebatang rokok untuk membunuh waktu. Tak mengapa, di sini takkan ada kardiolog yang melarangnya menyentuh gulungan tembakau. Lagipula temperatur udara memang jadi lebih dingin setelah turun salju. Akan ada banyak alasan yang bisa ia utarakan seandainya nanti Yelena tahu.

Kereta api adalah sarana transportasi yang ditunjuk Yelena. Jika saja Gaara adalah Shikamaru, mungkin ia akan mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' saat mendengarnya. Tapi menurut Yelena, opsi ini memungkinkannya melihat lebih banyak tanda.

Seumur hidupnya, Gaara bisa menghitung dengan jari pengalamannya naik kereta api. Ia memang kurang menyukai kereta api sebagai sarana transportasi. Biasanya, ia akan lebih memilih mobil atau pesawat sebagai opsi. Pilihan yang dirasanya paling efektif untuk mencapai destinasi.

Trans-Siberian yang bertolak dari Stasiun Yaroslavsky di Moskva dirasa Gaara bergerak terlampau lamban. _Profiler _berambut merah semakin dilanda kejenuhan. Terlebih kala membayangkan panjangnya perjalanan. Waktu 27 jam akan ditempuhnya sebelum mencapai tujuan. Waktu yang kurang setimpal dengan tiga ratus rubel yang ia keluarkan.

Gaara melirik jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul satu dini hari. Sejauh ini tak ada anomali yang ia temui. Padahal menurut Yelena, dini hari adalah saat-saat munculnya beberapa deviasi. Mungkinkah Yelena salah memberi eksposisi?

Gaara memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berharap ia dapat menghilangkan penat. Ia benar-benar bosan di tengah kesunyian yang kian merambat.

Tik ... tik ... tik ...

Hanya suara dari detakan jarum jam yang terdengar sedikit melambat. Hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah memang kini gerbong kereta api tengah diselubungi hawa yang berat? Gaara mengalihkan panorama yang diselubungi kegelapan yang pekat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat kala lingkar hijaunya menemui seraut wajah pucat.

Jika saja bisa, Gaara ingin menggerutu. Sejak mengenal Yelena, ia seolah terbiasa dibuntuti hantu. Beruntung, sepertinya sosok itu tak ingin menganggu. Atau jangan-jangan memang ia teman Katja yang ditugaskan untuk membantu.

Benarkah?

Tak lagi usai Gaara melihat senyuman lebar dari wajah pucat itu kontradiktif dengan sorot matanya. Dalam sekejap, ia merasakan atmosfir berbeda. Tanda ... tanda ... di manakah letaknya? Sebaris kalimat di kaca jendela kereta menarik atensinya.

держать ухо востро

Seakan sebuah anjuran agar Gaara mempertajam indra pendengaran. Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah nyanyian. Sebuah lagu yang mengingatkannya pada era kekaisaran. Hanya saja, ia menemukan sebuah keganjilan. Lagu yang semestinya dinyanyikan dengan penuh semangat justru berisi nada-nada kepiluan.

"Arrgghh!"

Gaara membulatkan mata kala mendengar suara yang teramat familiar. Demi sebotol _matryoshinka_, ia tahu suara ini adalah milik rekannya yang berambut liar. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah berada di Yekaterinburg untuk mencari kebenaran atas fakta yang tersamar?

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Persetan dengan si makhluk berwajah pucat. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah memastikan rekannya selamat. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber suara yang didapat.

"Arrgghh! Ga-Gaara!"

Suara itu memanggil namanya. Kini Gaara benar-benar yakin bahwa itu memang suara rekannya. Memaksimalkan daya akomodasi mata, di ujung gerbong ia melihat si bungsu Uchiha. Pemuda arogan itu merintih, seolah berhadapan dengan maut di depan mata. Sosok kakek tua yang dikenali Gaara terlihat tengah berupaya menusuk batang tenggoroknya dengan sebatang besi yang membara.

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya demi menolong sang Uchiha. Pak Tua itu menyeringai seolah benar-benar berambisi melubangi organ pernapasan rekannya. Sementara si makhluk pucat hanya terpaut jarak yang tak begitu aksa.

"Gaara! Tolong aku!"

Sasuke kembali menjerit saat batangan besi itu mulai menyapa tiap serabut saraf di lehernya. Alih-alih kian bergegas, Gaara justru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai tak yakin yang berada di sana adalah rekan satu tim yang hampir selalu memanggilnya Tuan Panda.

Dalam seribu tahun, Uchiha Sasuke takkan pernah meminta tolong padanya sekalipun maut menghadang di depan mata. Gaara ingat, saat Sasuke nyaris terjatuh dari helikopter –kala mereka memburu mafia- pemuda itu bahkan tetap memanggilnya 'Panda Dungu' saat meminta bantuannya.

Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke di depannya ini adalah sosok nyata ataukah hanya sekedar utopia?

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Seorang pengkhianat memang pantas menjadi mayat."_

"_Tsar pasti menyembunyikan kekayaan negara di suatu tempat. Bukankah itu adalah pertanda bahwa Tsar memang ingin memperkaya diri sendiri?"_

"_Hey, kau benar-benar sudah menjual jiwamu pada setan!"_

'_Prangg!'_

"_Matilah kau!"_

Beragam suara chaos terdeteksi. Gaara tak benar-benar bisa membaca situasi. Semua petunjuk ini muncul dengan frekuensi nisbi. Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah ia alami? Mengaitkan segala petunjuk dengan segala probabilitas, Gaara tak kunjung menemukan konklusi.

Bermula dari tulisan di dinding kereta hingga Sasuke yang tengah didera. Semuanya hanyalah petunjuk yang justru membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya. Tunggu dulu, rasanya ada satu poin yang terlupa. Gaara bersikeras mengingatnya. Sekejap kemudian ia terperangah kala logikanya memecahkan sebuah enigma.

Sial!

Bisa-bisanya ia tak memerhatikan paradoks yang tengah berperan. Jika semua visualisasi yang diberikan merupakan kebalikan dari sebuah kebenaran, itu berarti realita yang sesungguhnya akan berseberangan.

Tapi di mana?

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggelelepar dengan sebatang besi yang tertancap di lehernya. Vladimir Shovkovsky hanya mengumbar tawa, memerhatikan Gaara dengan tatapan sarat makna. Sang _profiler_ menghela napas sebagai jeda. Ia meraih _revolver-_nya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala.

Dorr!

Adalah suara pengiring sebelum sang _profiler _ambruk dengan sebutir peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu membuka, menampilkan kilau jumantan yang merefleksi sisa-sisa cahaya. Ia sedikit terperanjat manakala menyadari, posisinya yang berada di vestibula yang –entah bagaimana caranya- telah terbuka. Pantas saja ia merasakan hembusan angin menyapa. Sedikit saja ia terlambat membuka mata, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh dari kereta.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuat Gaara memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Sembari menormalisasi ritme berespirasi, ia kembali mempertajam mantiki. Matanya melirik ke sana-sini. Mencari sosok pucat yang menjadi awal segala anomali.

Tak ada.

Hal yang ia dapati justru butiran-butiran salju. Andaikata salju ini berasal dari luar, rasanya jejaknya takkan seteratur itu. Jadi, apakah ini memang sebuah petunjuk baru?

Demi menepis ambiguitas yang semakin mengganggu, Gaara mengikuti ceceran salju. Ia ingin segera mengetahui, ke mana arah yang tertuju. Dan lagi, ke manakah perginya sosok pucat yang ditebaknya sebagai hantu itu?

"_Bozhe Tsaria khrani. Silniy deryavniy. Tsarstvui na slavu, na slavu nam. Tsarstvui na strakh vragam. Tsar pravoslavny. Bozhe Tsaria khrani."_

Lagu ini … terdengar familiar. Lagu kebangsaan lama yang teramat memuja _Tsar_. Gaara menggerakkan lingkar hijaunya demi mencari sumber suara yang terdengar.

Mulanya Gaara mengira, ia hanya akan kembali berjumpa dengan si makhluk pucat. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah selarik perkamen berwarna cokelat. Teronggok begitu saja di dekat raga taksa terbalut likuid pekat.

Makhluk itu kini tak hanya terlihat pucat. Wajah sebelah kirinya kini telah tersayat. Andaikata ia masih memiliki jasad, tentu luka menganga di pipinya akan mengundang lalat. Bola mata kanannya yang tak proporsional memberikan sebuah isyarat. Seolah ia menginginkan Gaara untuk mendekat, mengambil perkamen yang masih terlipat.

Gaara tak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau menggerutu. Setidaknya karena makhluk ini telah menjadi hantu, maka sayatan dan pembusukan itu takkan menebarkan bau. Gaara menunduk, meraih lembaran perkamen yang membuatnya ingin tahu.

Sang profiler membungkuk demi meraih lembaran perkamen. Hanya ada sebaris tulisan _cyrillic _yang tertuang dengan tinta permanen. Dan lagi, Gaara dihadapkan pada petunjuk yang memerlukan eksamen.

ждать у моря погоды

Apakah ini berarti ia harus menanti hingga fajar tiba? Untuk apa? Bukankah saat fajar tiba makhluk-makhluk dari dunia taksa juga akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya mereka berada? Lagipula, orang-orang dalam kereta yang saat ini terlelap –entah karena penatnya perjalanan atau memang dibuat terlelap dengan sebuah mantra- akan kembali terjaga. Dan itu berarti, petunjuk nanti takkan menjadi sebuah rahasia.

"Ggrrr!"

Geraman kecil terdengar dari makhluk pucat dengan rupa tersayat. Sorot matanya yang semula nanar kini berkilat-kilat. Ia memandangi Gaara seolah _profiler _itu adalah santapan lezat. Gaara sedikit terperanjat. Pikirannya menerka peristiwa macam apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Dua banjar dari posisi Gaara, seorang pria berambut platina menyeringai. Seolah tak sabar menanti spektakel yang baginya belum dimulai. Ia menurunkan koran yang menghalanginya mendapatkan visualisasi yang sebentar lagi akan tersaji.

"_Selamat menikmati mimpi terburukmu, Tuan Detektif. Kaulah yang memilih untuk masuk di dunia utopia. Tapi melihatmu mati bunuh diri di dunia nyata ternyata memang menyenangkan. Tak kusangka, semuanya lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan."_

.

.

.

Jam di sudut penginapan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Sasuke menggoyangkan _old fashioned glass_ berisi _black russian_ yang isinya telah berkurang separuh. Hidup di Rusia membuatnya terbiasa menggunakan vodka sebagai penghangat tubuh.

Jemarinya membolak-balik lembaran koran yang tersaji. Seperti umumnya kaum lelaki, ia perlu memperkaya ilmu salah satunya dengan membaca berita-berita terkini. Setidaknya opsi ini bisa ia lakukan sebelum bertolak ke Perm County. Toh, tugasnya menginvestigasi putri bungsu _Sir_ Shovkovsky juga telah usai. Ada baiknya ia menyatukan informasi sembari membantu Gaara menelusuri eksposisi.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin didiskusikannya dengan Tuan Panda. Tentu saja mengenai enigma yang menyelubungi Katyusha. Mau tak mau ia mengakui keterlibatan dunia taksa yang semula dianggapnya hanya omong kosong belaka.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Pada umumnya, seorang gadis kecil akan tampak menawan dengan pipi kemerahan. Tambahkan rambut pirang dan mata kebiruan, tentu cukup untuk menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Hal yang sama berlaku pula untuk gadis kecil yang sepertinya memiliki kelainan. Bukan karena parasnya yang mengagumkan. Tetapi karena parasnya yang bukan saja membuat Sasuke terheran-heran, tetapi juga tergolong menyeramkan.

Sasuke tak memungkiri, ada yang aneh dengan rupa gadis cilik ini. Wajah dan tubuhnya seakan menjadi kontradiksi. Wajah dengan garis-garis keriputnya menjadikannya bagai korban penuaan yang terlampau dini.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melontarkan sebuah tanya, "Gadis manis, kaukah Katyusha Shovkovsky?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum lebar memamerkan gerigi tajam yang biasa dimiliki predator sejati. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke merasa ngeri. Apa boleh buat, ia mesti menepis segala bayangan buruknya demi mendapatkan informasi.

Gadis cilik ini sama sekali berlainan dengan pencitraan yang selama ini diberikan _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Jika benar yang di hadapannya adalah Katyusha Shovkovsky, maka sosok gadis kecil berwajah manis yang diakui _Sir_ Shovkovsky sebagai putrinya hanyalah sebuah pretensi. Cih, ayah macam apa yang enggan mengakui putrinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Papa bilang, tempat ini cocok untukku. Kurasa Papa benar. Banyak makanan enak di sini," ucapnya penuh kepolosan khas anak-anak.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis demi mendengar kata makanan. Di antara potongan-potongan korban mutilasi, adakah yang layak menjadi kudapan? Kecuali Katyusha memang benar-benar kanibal, ia takkan mengkonsumsi daging manusia yang menjadi korban pembunuhan.

"Ma ... kanan?" ulang Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Hhe? Memangnya Paman tidak lihat? Ada begitu banyak makanan di sini." Katyusha menunjuk panci berisi potongan jemari, "Ada sup yang lezat." Ia menunjuk irisan daging di dalam piring, "Ada daging yang nikmat." Jemari Katyusha membuka penutup sajian yang baru saja di bawanya. Semampunya, Sasuke berusaha untuk tak berteriak kala mendapati kepala manusia dengan tulang kepala yang telah terbuka. Memperlihatkan otak yang tersiram likuid pekat yang diyakini Sasuke sebagai darah manusia.

Kepala ini ... pemberi informasi keberadaan Katyusha. Oleg Mikhailovich, sepertinya itu nama yang pernah diberitahukan Gaara. Barangkali, keberadaan Katyusha memang seharusnya menjadi rahasia. Konsekuensi atas bocornya rahasia nyatanya harus ditebus dengan kepala.

Terus terang, sungguh pun Sasuke telah terdidik sebagai hamba hukum, hati kecilnya merasa takut. Kasus ini bukan hanya bicara tentang maut. Ini adalah kasus kompleks yang menuntut kronologi runtut. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa kurang yakin, kasus ini akan selesai sebelum maut menjemput.

Persetan dengan maut. Sudah sejauh ini ia melangkah, Sasuke tak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanyanya.

Katyusha mengangguk.

'_Dengan semua mayat-mayat dan daging-daging busuk ini? Astaga, betapa tidak pekanya tetangga-tetangga di sekitar rumah ini,'_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menatap lazuardi kusam milik Katyusha, "Lalu, apakah kau tahu bahwa ayahmu sudah ... mati?"

Katyusha mengangguk, "Aku tahu kok, Paman. Dan Papa ternyata enak sekali. Aku suka bagian otak dan matanya."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengarnya. Gadis kecil ini ... mungkin memang setan yang sebenarnya. Ucapannya itu tentu membuktikan bahwa ia telah mencicipi organ tubuh ayahnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ada sebuah deduksi yang bertentangan dengan fakta yang diketahuinya. Jika benar yang dikatakan Katyusha, maka jasad _Sir _Shovkovsky tentu tak ada lagi di makamnya. Jadi, jasad siapa yang sebenarnya diotopsi tim forensiknya?

"Dengar, Katyusha. Paman ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Paman berharap, kaubisa membantu," ucap Sasuke.

Katyusha menatap lingkaran oniks milik sang Uchiha. Gadis kecil-tapi-menakutkan itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bersedia. Setidaknya gadis cilik ini bisa diajak Sasuke untuk bekerja sama_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Telepon di kamar Sasuke berbunyi nyaring. Setengah enggan, ia melangkah demi mengangkat piranti yang terus berdering. Ia berharap semoga telepon itu benar-benar penting. Semoga saja Gaara yang menelponnya dan berkata ia membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengusut petunjuk asing.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara di seberang terdengar hendak memastikan. Intuisi Sasuke mengatakan, wanita yang sedang bicara dengannya bukanlah petugas receptionnist di kantor depan.

"Ya, saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kami dari Rumah Sakit Kanavinskaya. Pasien kami, Sabaku Gaara meminta kami untuk menghubungi Anda."

Kanavinskaya, belum seberapa jauh dari Moskva. Bahkan belum mencapai setengah dari jarak Moskva-Permskaya. Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara hingga ia terpaksa menunda rencananya dalam mengurai enigma?

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ada insiden kecil yang terjadi saat Sabaku Gaara naik Trans-Siberia. Bisakah Anda datang ke sini dan membicarakan ini secara langsung dengan kami?"

Seketika itu, Sasuke paham, hal yang buruk telah terjadi. Hal terbaik untuk memastikannya tentu saja dengan melihatnya sendiri. Terlebih bukan Gaara sendiri yang menghubungi. Sasuke yakin, sesuatu yang terjadi pastilah di luar kendali.

"Baiklah. Saya akan tiba di sana sebelum sore nanti," jawab Sasuke memberi kepastian pada lawan bicaranya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha. Kami mengharapkan kehadiran Anda."

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya. Ia menarik napas kurang lega. Pikirannya menduga-duga, apa yang sebenarnya tengah menimpa Gaara.

Mungkin ia juga terjegal oleh fenomena supranatural. Hantu atau makhluk apa pun itu boleh jadi telah mengikutinya sejak awal. Jika benar demikian, maka Gaara telah melakukan blunder fatal.

Sasuke meraih mantelnya yang tergeletak di atas kursi. Apa pun fakta yang tersaji, ia harus siap menghadapi. Semoga saja apa pun yang dialami Gaara tak menghambat mereka menjawab teka-teki.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **minatsuki heartnet, SuHi-18** *arigatou ^^*,** zoroutecchi** *bisa karena biasa kok, Zo-chan ^^*,** Lshadita** *hohoho~ kalo gitu makasih udah sudi meluangkan waktu buat baca meski Lshadita-san ga begitu mengerti isinya ^^*,** Himeka Kyousuke, Mizuki Kana** *Wah, Mizuki-san hebat nih nebaknya. Maklum, berhubung ini ada kaitannya sama Rusia tempo dulu, saya masukin Hidan sebagai seorang pelaku ritual pagan*,** Yui-chan** *makasih ^^ semoga Yui-san bisa terhibur sama fic ini*,** uchihyuu nagisa, Yamanaka Emo, suka snsd** *sama-sama ^^*,** Ai HinataLawliet, chunkybar unlogin** *ada kok hints-nya di chapter 3. Tapi karena genre fic ini bukan romance, maka romance GaaHina-nya hanya saya jadikan garnish (?)*,** Thi3x, Inolana WillowShimmer, adeana winchester** *aih, syukurlah kalau fic ini bisa jadi pelipur lara ^^*,** kazuki's girl, Michelle Aoki, Aoyama Return, Mei Anna AiHina, Lollytha-chan **dan** Racchy-sora**

**Glossary: **

**держать ухо востро (Russian Idiom): **t_o keep one's ears to the ground _

**ждать у моря погоды (Russian Idiom):** _to be waiting for the sun to shine_

**Deviasi :** penyimpangan

**Aksa : **jauh

**Jumantan : **zamrud**  
><strong>

**Mantiki : **berdasarkan pikiran logis

**Vestibula : **pintu sambungan antara dua gerbong yang tertutup

**Eksamen : **pengujian**  
><strong>

**Spektakel : **pertunjukan

Ok, saya tahu chapter ini lagi-lagi berpotensi membingungkan. Pertama, mungkin akan ada yang bertanya, kenapa malah Gaara nembak kepalanya sendiri? Sesuai petunjuk держать ухо востро (dyrzhat ukha vostro) yang kurang lebih bermakna 'mendengarkan petunjuk apa yang akan terjadi' (jangan gunakan google translate buat menerjemahkannya, artinya jadi kurang sesuai) maka akan tercipta paradoks. Secara tidak langsung, petunjuk itu menginginkan Gaara untuk mengikuti instruksi lewat suara. Tapi jika memang begitu, petunjuk itu juga jadi keliru karena diberikan lewat tulisan di gerbong, bukan dengan suara. Itulah yang membuat Gaara berpikir, kalau petunjuknya aja sudah salah, maka semua yang ada di depannya jadi tidak nyata. Yang artinya dia sedang dijebak dengan sebuah insepsi.

Kedua, mungkin ada yang bakal bertanya, sebenernya dunia yang nyata itu yang mana? Yang Gaara nembak kepala atau yang dia bertemu kembali sama hantu. Kalau soal yang ini, penjelasannya ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Ketiga, soal kota-kota di Rusia bisa Anda temukan kok di peta. Moskva (Moskow), Nizhniy Novgorod, Permskaya (Molotov) dan Yekaterinburg masih satu jalur yang dilewati kereta Trans-Siberian. Untuk harga tiketnya emang cukup mahal. Harga termahal buat tiketnya sekitar 900 rubel. Saya pilih tiket yang biasa-biasa saja untuk Gaara, mengingat tujuan utama Gaara emang bukan buat wisata.

Keempat, mengikuti saran Aoyama-san, saya gunakan cyrillic sebagai bagian dari petunjuk. Saya menggunakan beberapa idiom yang saya ketahui saja. Tulisan aslinya memang pakai cyrillic. Dan berhubung saya sendiri juga belum lancar-lancar amat membaca cyrillic, mohon koreksinya jika ada transliterasi yang keliru orz orz.

Kelima, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Saya terbuka untuk concrit dengan solusi (concrit tanpa solusi bagi saya sama nilainya dengan flame). Kotak review saya masih cukup luas menampung segala atensi.

Спасибо ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa membayar ongkos naik taksi saat turun di depan Rumah Sakit Kanavinskaya. Setenang apapun raut wajahnya, ada kecemasan laten dalam hatinya. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai tanda tanya. Terlebih karena pihak rumah sakit tak memberinya keterangan apapun terkait kondisi Gaara.

"Panda?" Kata itulah yang pertama terlontar saat pemilik rambut liar itu membuka pintu bangsal.

Jika semula Sasuke membayangkan pemuda berambut merah itu tengah terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam—gambaran paling konyol yang singgah di benaknya. Nyatanya saat ini Gaara justru tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Entah sedang bermain _game_ atau menyapa Yelena, yang jelas ia tak terlihat seperti korban yang tertembus peluru di kepala.

Kecuali perban berwarna putih yang melilit kepalanya.

Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya saat melihat Sasuke menunjukkan presensinya dengan ekspresi seolah tak percaya. Manik _tosca-_nya menatap tenang si pemuda Uchiha. Sambutan khas pemuda Sabaku terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kau terlambat, Tuan Landak."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar ingin meninju Sabaku Gaara.

Yah, sejak dulu mereka memang telah menjadi rival. Tetapi rivalitas mereka hanya terepresentasi dengan perang verbal. Tak sekalipun mereka berminat melanjutkannya menjadi perkelahian frontal. Toh, mereka tak berminat berkelahi tanpa kepastian kausal.

Jika saat ini Sasuke terlihat berambisi menghajar Gaara, itu karena rival—yang diam-diam diakuinya sebagai _partner_ sejati—dinilainya sangat bodoh. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir kenapa _profiler_ secerdas Gaara bisa bertindak sedemikian ceroboh. Jika kejadian ini terdengar sampai ke markas, bukan tak mungkin seisi markas akan dibuat heboh.

"Kau terlihat tolol dengan lilitan perban di kepalamu, Tuan Panda." Kalimat dengan ambivalensi kental menjadi pilihan Sasuke untuk membalas sambutan Gaara.

"Hn...," gumam Gaara, "kuharap kau tak datang dengan tangan kosong, Tuan Landak. Aku ingin menggabungkan apa yang kaudapat dengan apa yang kudapatkan."

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringai. Gaara tahu, lingkar kelam itu mengirim sebuah sandi yang kurang lebih bermakna_ Apa yang kaudapatkan dari perjalanan singkat dan kepala bagai setengah mumi begini?_ Pemuda itu meraih secarik perkamen yang diperolehnya dengan menembus dunia mimpi. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia memberikannya pada Sasuke sebagai bahan kontemplasi.

Sungguh, Gaara tak pernah menyesal telah menembak kepalanya sendiri. Ia merasa beruntung, petunjuk yang diberikan Hinata membuatnya berinisiatif menyiapkan sebuah antisipasi. Beberapa butir peluru koleksinya adalah peluru-peluru khusus yang dipesannya dari seorang pakar amunisi. Salah satunya adalah peluru yang hanya sanggup merobek jaringan kulit sehingga tidak sampai membuat organ-organ vital terlukai. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia tak mendapatkan _impact_ berarti sekalipun telah melakukan aksi 'bunuh diri'.

Peluru miliknya juga dilapisi obat bius yang membuatnya sanggup menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Gaara tahu, jika di dunia nyata semua petunjuk tak lebih dari kuasi, maka mimpilah yang menyimpan petunjuk pasti. Ia memang terlambat menyadari eksistensi paradoks dalam permainan ini. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak menyadari sama sekali.

"_Menanti hangatnya sinar mentari_, aku tak begitu paham kalimat ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tak cukup peka untuk hal-hal semacam ini," ujar Gaara setengah mengejek. "Bacalah sambil menyanyikan lagu yang memuja _Tsar _dalam hatimu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan sepasang alisnya, "Maksudmu lagu kebangsaan lama itu? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak hafal liriknya."

Gaara melirik rekannya sepintas, "Lakukan hanya jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terlihat dari peta rahasia di tanganmu."

Detik itu juga, Gaara melihat ekspresi terkejut di raut wajah sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Dokter, aku akan sembuh, kan?"

Yelena menatap lembut gadis kecil bermata ungu yang tengah menatapnya. Gadis kecil yang cantik, begitu pikirnya. Sungguh ia teramat menyayangkan gadis kecil ini sebentar lagi akan resmi dikukuhkan sebagai ekuitas berharga. Orang tua Shion—gadis kecil itu—memang berniat merekrut putrinya secara paksa.

Kateterisasi jantung kali ini memang tak sekedar kateterisasi untuk memperbaiki jantung Shion yang mengalami beberapa sumbatan. Sampai saatnya tiba, Shion takkan menyadari dirinya telah dibaptis menjadi penghamba kegelapan. Ya, kateterisasi memang menjadi salah satu media yang kerap dilakukan.

"Hanya jika Shion percaya pada kami dan pada keajaiban Tuhan," jawab Yelena, _'karena hanya keajaiban Tuhan yang menyelamatkanmu dari nasib buruk yang membelenggu.'_

Shion mengangguk, "Aku percaya pada dokter. Dokter Milanova pasti akan menyembuhkanku." Ia mengulas sebuah senyum dengan pipi sewarna merah jambu.

Yelena mengangguk, membalas senyuman Shion sekalipun bukan senyuman yang berasal dari lubuk hati. Kadang kala Yelena merasa apa yang dijalaninya benar-benar menjebaknya dalam pribadi yang hipokrisi. Ia tersenyum, namun hatinya menjerit sakit melihat gadis sepolos inilah yang harus diberi insepsi.

Kateterisasi jantung Shion dijadwalkan akan dilakukan satu jam lagi. Seperti biasa, Yelena memang kerap mengunjungi pasiennya sebelum dioperasi. Khususnya pasien-pasien khusus yang memang datang untuk menyerahkan diri.

"Jangan ragu-ragu," bisik Hidan ketika mereka hendak menyiapkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan. "Kau masih sering terlihat ragu-ragu. Itulah sebabnya Shino menyuruhmu ambil bagian dalam 'upacara' kali ini."

"A-aku tahu," gumam Yelena. Ia meraih alkohol yang tersimpan dalam botol kaca. Larutan itulah yang akan digunakan sebagai media untuk mengantar Shion menukar setengah jiwanya.

"Dan terus terang saja, hubunganmu dengan _profiler_ berambut merah itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan," ucap Hidan.

"Gaara adalah pria yang menawan. Kurasa dengan menjalin hubungan dengannya aku bisa mengambil beberapa keuntungan," ucap Yelena, "misalnya dengan membuatnya melupakan kematian _Sir_ Shovkovsky."

"Cara klasik wanita," komentar Hidan, "jujur saja aku tak pernah suka. Terutama jika kau yang melakukannya."

Yelena tersenyum penuh makna. Ia meletakkan balon kateter di atas meja. Bola matanya menatap intens pria di hadapannya. Berharap pria itu tak mampu membaca pretensi yang mungkin tersirat dari jendela hatinya.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah melibatkan perasaanku, Dokter Hidan. Tidak dengan Gaara, tidak juga denganmu," ucap Yelena.

Hidan menyeringai, "Bicaralah semaumu. Karena pada saatnya nanti, kau tetap akan menjadi milikku."

Yelena tertawa perlahan. Obsesi Hidan terhadap dirinyalah yang membuatnya tetap aman. Mau tak mau Hidan adalah salah satu benteng yang harus ia pertahankan. Dan sepertinya hingga detik ini lelaki tersebut tak kunjung menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dimanfaatkan.

Atensi Yelena kembali terenggut oleh berbagai persiapan. Pun demikian dengan Hidan. Sedikit banyak operasi kali ini mereminisensi sebuah ingatan. Khususnya operasi yang mengantarkan _Sir_ Shovkovsky pada gerbang kematian.

Karena seorang pengkhianat memang pantas menjadi mayat.

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, niat _Sir_ Shovkovsky untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka memang telah terbaca. Mewarisi darah Vladimir Shovkovsky nyatanya tak membuatnya menjadi hamba yang setia. Barangkali ia merasa begitu lelah dengan takdir yang menaunginya. Ia ingin menjadi orang biasa, bukan menjadi seorang ayah yang dengan teganya membiarkan tubuh putrinya diambil alih iblis yang berhasrat menguasai Rusia.

"Sudah siap?" Yelena menatap manik keunguan milik gadis cilik berambut pirang. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, meski tersirat rasa ngeri begitu melihat peralatan bedah yang ada di meja seberang.

Shion terbaring di atas _operating table_. Gadis kecil itu memasrahkan kesembuhan pada tim dokter yang dianggap kredibel. _Operating lamp_ telah dinyalakan, saatnya mempertahankan Shion agar tetap viabel.

Yelena menarik napas sesaat. Sekalipun ini bukan kali pertama, tetap saja ia merasa berat. Namun apa boleh buat. Ini sudah menjadi resikonya yang tak dapat didebat.

"Kita mulai kateterisasinya, Dokter Hidan."

Dan pisau-pisau bedah mulai menari. Menyayat jaringan kulit inci demi inci bagai sebuah karya seni. Seiring dengan itu, mantra-mantra mulai terucap demi sebuah afiliasi. Itulah kidung yang dipergunakan dalam persembahan jiwa yang masih murni.

Lelehan likuid merah berbau besi mulai mengotori ujung-ujung pisau. Yelena bersumpah, ia sangat mengerti arti sinar mata Hidan tiap langkah yang lebih dekat pada organ yang dituju. Ugh, setidaknya keberadaan Suster Karin yang beberapa kali menyeka keringatnya cukup membantu. Suster yang juga anggota mereka itu pasti akan bertindak cepat jika Hidan tak bertindak sesuai prosedur yang berlaku.

Sekeliling ruangan ini mulai dijejali atmosfir berat namun tak terlihat. Yelena bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak akibat eksistensi entitas taksa yang kian menguat. Melingkupi raganya seakan membuat pori-porinya mampat.

Sejauh ini, Yelena begitu mengagumi ketegaran Shion menerima apa yang ditimpakan kepadanya. Gadis itu tak berteriak, walau ia hanya menerima pembiusan lokal—seperti pasien kateterisasi pada umumnya. Ia juga hanya memejamkan mata sesaat ketika sekumpulan entitas taksa menyelubunginya. Ah, sepertinya orang tuanya benar-benar telah mempersiapkannya menjadi punggawa kelompok mereka.

Balon-balon kateter telah terpasang pada tempat yang seharusnya. Inilah bagian yang paling disukai Yelena, karena hanya inilah aksi kemanusiaan yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya hidup Shion tetap berlanjut walau telah menukar setengah jiwanya.

Yelena melepaskan seragam hijau miliknya. Senyum kelegaan terpampang di wajahnya. Setidaknya operasi Shion berjalan sesuai rencana. Hidan tengah menemui orang tua pasiennya. Bagus, Yelena bisa menghubungi Gaara untuk menanyakan perkembangan penyelidikannya.

Sebuah pesan tak dikenal terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sebuah prasangka terbit di benaknya. Semoga pesan ini dikirim oleh Gaara. Dugaannya kian menguat kala membaca leksikon yang tertera. Kardiolog muda itu sedikit berdebar kala membacanya.

_**Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada insiden yang harus kutebus dengan nyawa. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membunuhnya.**_

Yelena menatap deretan kalimat dalam pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari Gaara. Matanya belum teralih dari kata terakhir yang disebut _kekasihya_. _Membunuhnya,_itu berarti Gaara sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya.

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat kala memikirkan stokastik yang tak diantisipasi. Gaara boleh saja menyiapkan rencana secara presisi, tetapi bagaimana jika lawan yang harus dihadapi adalah lawan yang menjebak Gaara dalam ambivalensi? Sungguh, jika tak mengingat stipulasi, mungkin Yelena akan lebih memilih untuk mendampingi ksatrianya menuntaskan misi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, terkadang Yelena menginginkan kehidupan normal tanpa khawatir diincar bahaya. Ia ingin menjadi gadis biasa yang bebas menikmati romansa dengan kekasihnya. Mereguk pahit dan manisnya cinta, bukan sekedar menerima perlindungan dari Gaara.

Dokter muda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sekedar untuk menenangkan pikiran dan jantungnya yang masih menyuarakan gementam. Apapun yang terjadi, api dalam dadanya tak boleh padam.

Jemarinya meraih sebuah buku tua yang terlihat berdebu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia membuka buku itu. Manik pucatnya terpaku pada judul yang tertera di muka buku.

**живая легенда**

Bumi memang selalu berotasi, tapi sejarah bisa saja berepetisi. Buku ini adalah bukti terkadang Tuhan berbaik hati membagi teka-teki. Karena terkadang hidup yang mereka jalani adalah refleksi dari takdir yang melingkupi.

.

.

.

"_Velikaya Kyazhna_ tahu kau mengalami insiden di kereta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia hanya perlu tahu aku baik-baik saja," jawab Gaara. Ia tak suka Sasuke terus memanggil Yelena dengan sebutan _Velikaya Kyazhna_. Tapi toh protes pun sepertinya percuma. Karena Sasuke terus saja mengulanginya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Barangkali Gaara memang sudah gila hingga menyebut kepala bagai muminya sebagai keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Lelaki Uchiha itu meneguk vodkanya yang tersisa. Sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sebelum menembus dinginnya Permskaya.

"Lewat sini," Gaara menunjuk tutup saluran air yang tak terpaut distansi beberapa meter dari mereka. Lelaki bersurai semerah biji saga itu melangkahkan kaki demi mendekati tutup berbentuk kuadran sempurna. Matanya melirik pemuda Uchiha yang tengah mengerutkan sepasang gendewa miliknya.

"Hey, Panda. Saluran air takkan membawa kita ke Permskaya," tukasnya.

"Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak," tukas Gaara. Tangannya tergerak demi membuka penutup saluran air yang hendak dimasukinya. Beberapa kali menyentaknya, Gaara baru berhasil membukanya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat ragu bergabung dengannya, "Jadi kau mau bergabung atau tidak?"

"Cih, baiklah. Dasar Tuan Panda pemaksa," gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi kalau ingin ambil bagian untuk menuntaskan kasus ini, kau memang harus mengikutiku," tukas Gaara dengan arogansi yang cukup kentara.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih sembari mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam saluran air di bawah mereka.

Yang pertama kali menyapa adalah pemandangan gelap. Ketiadaan cahaya tampaknya memang bertahan di sepanjang lanskap. Reaksi kedua adalah minimnya kadar oksigen yang membuat paru-parunya pengap. Dan yang ketiga adalah licinnya tempat berpijak yang bahkan nyaris membuat Gaara terjerembab.

Slap.

Pergerakan udara di sekelilingnya membuat Gaara ekstra waspada. Terlebih kecipak air di belakangnya membuat batinnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai prasangka. Ia meraih cepat senter yang telah dipersiapkannya. Desiran udara itu kini begitu terasa di atas kepala. Seolah ada yang hendak beban berat yang hendak ditimpakan padanya.

Slap.

"Landak?" Gaara berbalik cepat usai menyalakan senternya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut kala kilatan senter tepat menyoroti wajahnya. Pemuda itu baru akan menyuarakan protes ketika Gaara bertanya, "Kukira kau yang tadi berjalan di belakangku."

"Cih, kau terlalu besar kepala, Panda. Aku bahkan baru saja turun ke tempat sialan ini," tukas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu yang tadi adalah hantu." Alih-alih merasa takut, Gaara mengarahkan senternya ke arah panel di atas kepala. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya ada sarang laba-laba. Mungkin yang tadi memang entitas dunia taksa.

Dengan kata lain, makhluk itu terus mengikutinya.

Slap ... slap ... slap...

"Hentikan, Panda!" protes Sasuke saat lagi-lagi sorotan senter menimpa wajahnya.

Gaara menarik napas lega. Ia menyingkirkan sorotan senter dari wajah sang Uchiha. Kecipak air kembali menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Intensitas cahaya bertambah ketika Sasuke juga menyalakan senternya.

"Hey, Tuan Landak. Kau bilang Katyusha adalah kanibal. Saat menemuinya, apakah bocah itu benar-benar tidak menyerangmu?" Gaara membuka suara demi menyatukan informasi dari rekannya.

"Jika gadis itu menyerangku, keadaanku takkan lebih baik darimu, Panda. Akui saja, dalam hal diplomasi, aku memang lebih baik darimu." Arogansi terselip dalam verbal Sasuke, "Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Gadis itu memakan kepala ayahnya sendiri. Tapi hasil otopsi mengatakan mayat yang kita periksa adalah mayat _Sir_ Shovkovsky."

"Aku sudah meminta Shikamaru mencari data keluarga dan kolega _Sir_ Shovkovsky," ujar Gaara.

Ya, boleh jadi ini memang bagian deretan kompulasi seperti yang pernah ia alami. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa di kereta itu realita dan ilusi bersinergi dalam sebuah koinsidensi. Secara logika, tentu hal tersebut sulit untuk diakseptasi.

Gaara membuka kembali lembaran perkamen. Merapal mantra dalam hati demi membuka eksposisi laten. Sasuke mendekat, menyorotkan senter pada lembaran yang mulai memperlihatkan beberapa komponen.

"Masih jauh," gumam Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Hanya Panda Dungu sepertimu yang berpikiran Kanavinskaya-Permskaya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki," gerutu Sasuke.

"Dalam dunia supranatural, tak ada yang tak mungkin, Jabrik," sergah Gaara.

"Ugh, bercinta dengan Velikaya Kyazhanya ternyata membuat kau semakin terobsesi dengan dunia supratural. Setelah ini, kusarankan kau beralih profesi menjadi paranormal saja," ejek Sasuke.

"_Suka blyad!_" umpat Gaara.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis. Kentara sekali pemuda itu memang gemar mengolok rekannya sesama detektif eksentris. Terlebih jika Gaara tak mampu memberikan eksplanasi atas suatu genesis. Sungguh, baginya ekspresi kesal Gaara adalah hiburan gratis.

.

.

.

**живая легенда**

_Sang ksatria datang ketika matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Menyerahkan segenap jiwa raga demi setangkai bunga. Membuktikan dirinyalah yang pantas menjadi penjaga ekuitas nan dikara._

_Atas nama dedikasi, sang ksatria menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya. Terkungkung dalam batas-batas imajiner, menembus utopia. Hari demi hari terlewati, namun bunga tak kunjung mekar dengan sempurna._

_Karena bunga yang dijaganya bukanlah sang wijaya kusuma._

Yelena sudah berkali-kali membacanya, namun baru kali ini ia mendapat visualisasi. Ia merasa tak siap ketika semua ini akhirnya terjadi. Jika dulu fokusnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri, kini ia juga memikirkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

Semilir angin menyapa tengkuk sang kardiolog muda. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar semilir angin biasa. Ada hawa dingin yang seolah mampu membekukan suasana. Melirik ke atas _buffet_, Yelena tak mendapati eksistensi Katja.

Itu berarti ada 'sesuatu' yang akan datang menjenguknya.

'Sesuatu' yang mungkin saja berbahaya.

_Lalalala ..._

_Mari kita makan bersama_

_Dengan daging segar dan sebotol vodka_

_Ada sup bola mata dan sumsum lembut kaya rasa_

_Pilihlah mana yang kausuka_

_Lalalala ..._

Melodi ini ... Yelena mengenalnya. Makhluk itu ... dari mana ia mengetahui keberadaannya. Ugh, pasti dari ksatria malang yang salah menempatkan dedikasinya. Mau tak mau Yelena meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Sebilah pisau perak selalu tersedia dalam jangkauannya. Mungkin takkan membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk proteksi sementara. Setidaknya ia takkan menggantungkan proteksi sepenuhnya pada Katja. Saat ini, Katja mungkin sedang berupaya menahan makhluk itu untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Kidung gelap itu tak lagi berkumandang. Sepertinya makhluk itu telah menghilang. Tidak, Yelena bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membayang. Menggerakkan bola matanya, Yelena tak mendapatinya dalam berbagai jarak pandang.

Amis darah berbaur busuknya aroma daging bercampur larva membuatnya merasa mual. Desiran angin dari pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Yelena memandanginya sebagai atensi sentral. Tak ada siapa—atau apapun—dalam jarak proksimal.

Jika dia ada, lalu di mana?

Yelena membalikkan tubuhnya, khawatir sosok itu ternyata ada di belakangnya. Tak ada entitas yang hendak dilihatnya. Ia merasa semakin kalut tatkala suara itu menyapanya.

"Mencariku, _Velikaya Kyazhna_ Yelena Svetlana Milanova"

Yelena kembali berbalik, mencari keberadaan makhluk itu. Lagi-lagi yang didapatinya hanya bayang-bayang semu. Gadis itu terperanjat manakala mendapati tetesan likuid merah di bahu.

"_Otva 'li!_"

Yelena mengenali suara ini sebagai suara Katja. Dari suaranya sepertinya boneka bernyawa itu tak sedang baik-baik saja. Makhluk terkutuk itu ... sepertinya dialah yang memenangkan laga.

Likuid merah itu kembali menetes ke pergelangan tangannya. Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Yelena mendongakkan kepala. Senyum mengerikan diterimanya dari gadis cilik bermulut selebar lima jarinya.

"_Spo'koinoi 'nochi_," sapanya dengan intonasi polos khas anak-anak. Sungguh kontradiktif dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Yelena bisa melihat, tangan kiri bocah itu tengah mencekik Katja.

Yelena mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum menarik napas tak tak lega. Manik keunguannya menatap tajam bocah iblis di atas sana. Ini bukan saatnya merasa gentar pada salah satu rival utamanya.

"_Kak dyela, Miss_ Shovkovskaya?"

Katyusha hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai. Dihempaskannya Katja ke lantai. Ia terlihat lebih berhasrat melibatkan Yelena dalam agresi. Karena kesempatan ini sudah teramat lama ia nanti.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Glossary :**

1. **Kateterisasi** = pemasangan balon kateter untuk mengatasi sumbatan pada pembuluh darah

2. **живая легенда (zhivaya legenda)** = the living legend**  
><strong>

3. **Kompulasi** = perbuatan tak logis namun dilakukan secara sadar

4. **Koinsidensi** = dua peristiwa yang terjadi dalam ruang dan waktu yang sama

5. **Stokastik** = peluang

6. **Leksikon** = kata-kata

7. **Suka blyad** (Russian) = kurang lebih berarti jalang kepar*t

8. **Otva 'li** (Russian) = enyahlah

9. **Spo'koinoi 'nochi** (Russian) = selamat malam

10. **Kak dyela** (Russian) = apa kabar

**Thank's to : Himeka Kyousuke, Zoroutecchi , adeanawinchester** *fufufu~~ namanya juga resiko pekerjaan. daripada nanti nggak dapat info apapun. anw, bahasa Rusia itu memang menarik kok ^^*,** rqm3490, Freeya Lawliet, Yamanaka Emo, BERLIAN CAHYADI, Inolana WillowShimmer, Natsu no Hikari, minatsuki heartnet, Schein Mond, Aoyama unlogin** *standar fic mytery, biasa muter-muter dulu XD. anw, saya buka orang Rusia lho ^^*,** R** *terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. gomen kalau diksi saya sedikit menyulitkan ^^*,** Lollytha-chan, nay** *Ah, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini walaupun Nay-san lagi sibuk ^^*,** just. semuttt ***terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. semoga fic ini nggak jadi beban untuk just. semuttt-san***, Nara Kazuki, Mei Anna AiHina, Nolarious, AmiiNina, alicedien** *posisinya Hinata kan memang penyusup. Hidan tidak tahu kalau Hinata adalah putri Rusia yang seharusnya dia bunuh. Soal operasi itu, sudah tahu kan jawabannya sekarang? Ngomong-ngomong, alice-san bisa panggil saya Nera atau Zuri kok*,** Michelle Aoki, Classico Blu, Rararara , Novemma Nadiasti** *terima kasih sudah mereview fic ini. gomen kalau chapter-nya kurang panjang. saya hanya takut reader lelah membaca per chapter-nya kalau dibuat terlalu panjang*,** Kaitoo** *rima memang salah satu ciri khas saya kok. maaf, ya kalau kurang enak dibaca*,** daisuke ***terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. gomen kalau update-nya lama orz*,** NiendaZaoldyeck, **dan** Sachii Elly** *salam kenal, Sachii-san ^^ syukurlah kalau Sachii-san menyukai pembawaan saya.

Yang login, cek PM saja, ya ^^

Chapter keenam ini akhirnya saya selesaikan juga. Mohon maaf karena update-nya sangat-sangat lama. Bukan karena WB, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini saya ingin lebih serius belajar. Maklum, berada di posisi-posisi bawah membuat saya merasa sedikit gerah. Maklum, saya sedikit takut ditempatkan di daerah yang bahkan tidak tercantum di google map XDD Ini juga kepikiran pingin update gara-gara bolak-balik liat berita soal Sukhoi #apa hubungannya coba XDD

Oke, abaikan curcolan saya di atas. Seperti biasa, karena ini adalah akhir dari phase kedua, isinya lebih banyak menjelaskan tentang misteri-misteri di chapter sebelumnya. Ada yang sudah bisa menarik benang merah atas misteri ini? Anyway, terima kasih untuk Natsu no Hikari yang sudi merepotkan diri membaca ulang fic ini demi menemukan bukti-bukti yang terselip. Well, jalan pikiran saya memang tidak terlalu sulit terbaca kok ^^

Chapter ini saya menggunakan beberapa bahasa Rusia dalam percakapan. Dalam percakapan, saya sengaja menggunakan aksara biasa agar lebih mudah terbaca (dan koreksi saya jika saya salah baca, cyrillic saya belum begitu lancar). Sedangkan untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan manuskrip dan petunjuk-petunjuk tertulis, saya lebih suka tetap menggunakan cyrilllic.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya membuat satu kesalahan terkait penamaan orang Rusia. Akhiran -vich (dalam hal ini MIlanovich) ternyata tetap menjadi Milanovich walaupun yang menyandangnya adalah wanita. Berbeda dengan nama Shovkovsky yang berubah menjadi Shovkovskaya atau Romanov yang berubah menjadi Romanova jika yang menyandangnya wanita. Karena itu, di chapter-chapter belakang nanti nama Neji akan saya ubah menjadi Dmitri Milanov. Sekali lagi mohon maaf orz orz

Terakhir, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Atensi Anda, saya terima di kotak review. Mohon login terlebih dahulu jika Anda ingin memberikan concrit agar saya bisa mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut ^^

спасибо ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow!"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan komentar itu ketika mereka tiba di penghujung saluran air. Padahal sebelumnya konsepsi mengenai dunia supranatural yang dikatakan Gaara telah terapkir. Bukan berarti ia menolaknya mentah-mentah, hanya saja menempuh jarak Kanavinskaya-Moskva dengan berjalan kaki tetap saja membuatnya tak habis pikir. Mendengarnya saja Sasuke langsung membayangkan perjalanan mereka di saluran air tak ubahnya para avonturir.

"Kubilang juga apa," Gaara menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada rekannya, membantu Sasuke untuk naik dari saluran air agar dapat segera memulai penyelidikan. Ia memandang penjara yang tak seberapa jauh dari pandangan.

Bulir-bulir salju berjatuhan dari bumantara. Memaksa baik Gaara maupun Sasuke untuk semakin merapatkan mafela. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, cuaca ekstrim memang menjadi penyebab penjara tersebut ditutup pada tahun 2005. Bagaimanapun juga, pihak kepolisian juga masih mempertimbangkan keselamatan para narapidana—tentu saja para sipirnya juga.

Sebagian besar komponen bangunan penjara di hadapan mereka terbuat dari kayu. Setidaknya ada warna cokelat yang masih terlihat di balik putihnya salju. Beberapa tonggak besi—yang sepertinya adalah bekas pagar—dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja di depan pintu. Siapapun yang datang ke tempat ini pasti akan beranggapan bangunan ini adalah bangunan tua warisan masa lalu. Dan bangunan warisan masa lalu selalu identik dengan tempat berhantu.

"Aku berani bertaruh, akan ada banyak hantu yang menyambut kita di dalam," celetuk Sasuke.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya sembari berkomentar, "Kurasa ada yang salah dengan menu sarapanmu, Tuan Landak. Hari ini kau jadi banyak bicara."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Dan kurasa kau harus memeriksa tekanan darahmu, Panda. Kurasa terlalu banyak vodka memang tak baik untukmu."

Gaara tak tertarik untuk menyahut. Toh, misteri tentang bekas penjara tengah menanti analisisnya secara runtut. Sejauh ini, kesan tua dan angker amat kental terlihat oleh mata sehijau rumput. Menoleh ke arah rekannya, pemuda Uchiha itu malah sudah lebih dahulu memasuki tempat itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut.

Bau kayu-kayu tua yang melapuk menyengat indra penciuman, membuktikan betapa tingginya tingkat kelembaban. Sementara di lantai ada begitu banyak puing-puing berserakan. Bagian dindingnya yang melapuk dan mengelupas menjadi produsen utama terciptanya reruntuhan. Hebatnya, tempat ini masih memperoleh penerangan meski tak ada instalasi listrik yang bisa diandalkan. Barangkali sinar matahari yang mengintip di balik awan masih rela membagi pencahayaan.

Dari analisis yang diberikan Shikamaru, beberapa kali _Sir_ Shovkovsky mengadakan sambungan telepon ke tempat ini. Jika ia tak lebih dulu berkenalan dengan dunia supranatural, kemungkinan ia akan terheran-heran. Tempat ini bahkan tak berkenalan dengan instalasi listrik yang bisa memberi penerangan. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ada kabel telepon yang akan menjadi prasarana komunikasi yang dibutuhkan? Ponsel juga tak menjadi solusi yang menjawab pertanyaan mengingat benda tercanggih setelah _magic com_ itu juga membutuhkan listrik untuk mengisi baterai agar tetap bisa digunakan. Seandainya ada orang lain yang datang untuk mengganti baterainya pun, tentu jejak kaki yang tercetak pada hamparan salju tebal akan kelihatan. Dan lagi, rasanya agak konyol membayangkan ada orang yang repot-repot datang untuk mengganti baterai ponsel untuk piranti yang bahkan jarang digunakan.

Menurut cerita yang didapatkannya dari Yelena, akan ada banyak hal yang bisa didapatkannya dari tempat ini. Kemungkinan terbesar—sekaligus terburuk—ia akan bertemu dengan musuh utama yang harus mereka hadapi. Sasuke mungkin juga sudah mengetahui. Kelihatannya pemuda itu tetap tenang walaupun ada banyak hal yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya ia pahami.

"Katakan padaku, Panda. Ini masih di bumi, kan?" Sasuke mengeleng-gelengkan kepala keheranan. Ia berjongkok di sisi sebuah dipan, mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak demi mendapat eksposisi yang mereka harapkan.

"Bukan, Bodoh. Kita ada di surga," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Bola matanya tergerak mengamati sel bagi para narapidana.

"Di surga tidak akan ada Panda Dungu sepertimu," ejek Sasuke.

Gaara hanya mendecak sebal sembari melirik kesal ke arah rekannya. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum mengejek puas karena Gaara tak bisa membalas perkataannya. Untuk sesaat, _glaring contest_ tercipta sebelum akhirnya diinterupsi desiran angin tak biasa. Dalam sekejap, _glaring contest_ di antara mereka berubah menjadi komunikasi tanpa kata. Hanya dengan saling menatap, keduanya saling mengingatkan untuk meningkatkan rasa waspada.

"Pengkhianat! Keparat! Mayat!"

"Pengkhianat! Keparat! Mayat!"

"Pengkhianat! Keparat! Mayat!"

Tiga kata itu terdengar berulang-ulang. Gaara sudah terlalu fasih mengenali kata-kata ini sebagai tanda awal kemunculan hantu-hantu brengsek yang gemar menyerang. Seolah kata-kata itu adalah sandi, detektor, sekaligus komando untuk berperang.

"Kaudengar itu?" tanya Sasuke kala lengkingan tajam yang terdengar terasa menyakiti telinga.

"Aku benci hantu," tukas Gaara.

"Bersiaplah, Panda Dungu. Kurasa mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untuk kita."

.

.

.

"_Kak dyela, Miss_ Shovkovskaya?"

Yelena menatap lawan bicaranya dengan kepercayaan diri mencapai titik maksimum. Kardiolog muda itu bahkan masih bisa menebar seulas senyum. Seringai penuh arti—pasca bergulat dengan Katja—Katyusha bahkan tak dianggapnya sebagai ultimatum. Seolah gadis itu juga tengah menanti kedatangan bocah iblis pemakan mayat itu untuk sebuah momentum.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Apalagi salju sudah turun dari pagi tadi," ucap Yelena prihatin, "mau kubuatkan segelas susu?"

Katyusha masih saja membisu. Yelena tahu ini hanya membuang waktu. Bocah iblis seperti Kayusha takkan tertarik pada segelas susu. Terbukti pada gerak langkah Katyusha yang semakin mendekatinya tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu. Manik biru cerahnya merefleksi kekosongan hati yang terbelenggu. Sementara pada kedua tangannya sudah tergenggam pisau dan garpu.

Jelas bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bersiap menyambut kematianmu, _Kyazhna_," ucap Katyusha, "aku lapar _Kyazhna_. Aku ingin makan."

Haruskah Yelena menghunuskan pisau perak lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya? Secara fisik, Katyusha masih manusia. Luka di tubuhnya pasti akan mampu menyulitkan gerak langkahnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika Dewi Fortuna tak bersamanya? Esok pagi, namanya akan menghiasi media masa sebagai pembunuh gadis malang bermarga Shovkovskaya.

Shovkovskaya, Shovkovsky.

Tunggu dulu, rasanya Yelena seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat penting yang baru disadarinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Sesuatu yang menjawab pertanyaan, kenapa Katyusha bisa berada di sini sambil mengacungkan pisau dan garpu. Hal yang teramat fatal itulah yang kini membuat kematian mengincarnya dari berbagai penjuru.

Sentuhan pisau pada kulitnya membuat Yelena merasakan sensasi dingin tersendiri. Menari-nari pada permukaan kulit Yelena yang terbuka seolah hendak mencari-cari bagian tubuh mana yang ingin ditandai. Logam pemotong itu bergerak naik, mencari pukulan denyut nadi. Samar-samar, Yelena bisa mencium aroma besi yang teroksidasi. Ugh, rupanya Katyusha menggunakan pisau berkarat sebagai implemen yang mumpuni.

Setetes dua tetes cairan merah mulai menodai permukaan pisau. Yelena masih mencoba bersikap tenang, meski rasa panas bercampur nyeri terasa sedemikian mengganggu. Menggerakkan bola matanya, Yelena melihat Katja berusaha membantu. Alih-alih mempersilakan, gadis itu justru memberi isyarat pada Katja untuk tak bergerak seinci pun dari tempat itu.

Karena ini adalah masalahnya. Ia tak bisa menggantungkan proteksi orang lain terhadapnya. Termasuk juga dari Katja. Karena itu, Yelena mencoba mengikuti permainan macam apa yang ditawarkan Katyusha.

"Namaku Yelena Svetlana Milanova dan saya adalah pelayan Anda, Nona Shovkovksaya. Maaf untuk sambutannya yang kurang mengenakkan, Nona."

"Pelayan ... ku?" gumam Katyusha, "Tapi _Velikaya Kyazhna_ tak mungkin jadi pelayanku." Katyusha menurunkan pisau dan garpunya. Mata birunya menatap penuh curiga pada sosok Yelena.

"Semudah itukah Nona percaya bahwa saya adalah _Velikaya Kyazhna_. Siapa pun yang memberitahu Nona, kurasa dia terlalu banyak menenggak vodka," ujar Yelena, "saya hanya kardiolog biasa. Dokter Hidan adalah rekan saya. Dan hari ini kami baru selesai melakukan upacara."

Yelena meraih cawan kecil dari meja. Belati perak—yang semula dipersiapkannya untuk melawan Katyusha—digunakannya untuk mengoyak pembuluh balik di tangannya. Isi cawan mulai dihiasi tetes-tetes berwarna merah menggoda. Katyusha hanya memerhatikan tanpa sedikit pun menginterupsi Yelena. Hanya sesekali alisnya bertaut pertanda ada hal-hal yang kurang dimengerti olehnya.

"_Po'zhaluista_," Yelena menyerahkannya pada Katyusha.

Katyusha menerima cawan yang diberikan Yelena. Membauinya, memastikan cawan itu berisi darah manusia. Indra pengecapnya tergoda untuk mencicipi manisnya likuid berbau besi di tangannya. Sejurus kemudian Katyusha tampak kecewa—meski tetap menghabiskan darah yang diberikan Yelena.

"Kenapa kau bukan _Velikaya Kyazhna_?" tanyanya.

"Sudah saya katakan, saya hanya dokter biasa," tutur Yelena. Diam-diam ia berlega hati. Sedikit menambahkan bahan kimia sebagai adisi nyatanya mampu mengaburkan identitas diri.

"Tapi hanya _Velikaya Kyazhna _yang diikuti boneka iblis itu," Katyusha menunjuk Katja, "Katja, si boneka yang terbuang itu. Tidak mungkin ada yang lain."

"Tidakkah Nona mengerti, ini hanya bagian dari taktik saya agar _Velikaya Kyazhna_ keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya," Yelena meraih boneka itu, mengelus perlahan gurat-gurat tak rata di pipi Katja, "jika _Velikaya Kyazhna_ mendengar ada Katja yang lain, maka ia akan ragu pada Katja yang dimilikinya. Lebih lanjut lagi, ia akan mencari tahu tentang Katja yang saya miliki. Saat itu, saya memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Dengan kata lain, kau menyamar menjadi _Velikaya Kyazhna_ untuk memancing _Velikaya Kyazhna_ yang asli untuk keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya?" tanya Katyusha.

"Anda benar, Nona." Yelena tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ugh, padahal Paman itu bilang di sini aku bisa menemui _Kyazhna_," Katyusha memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Alis Yelena terangkat demi mendengar frasa 'Paman itu'. Sepertinya postulatnya tadi tak keliru. Yelena perlu mengejar namanya demi memastikan orang itu bukanlah orang yang dianggapnya sekutu. Seandainya iya pun, ia bisa segera menindaklanjutinya dengan langkah-langkah baru.

"Namanya Paman Sasuke," Katyusha memulai ceritanya, "dia datang ke rumahku. Bertanya-tanya padaku tentang kematian ayah. Uh, menyebalkan."

Jika saja Yelena ada di tempat itu, mungkin ia sudah memukul kepala Sang Uchiha. Demi apa, akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa Gaara kerap berperang kata dengan rekannya. Sebagai seorang pemburu fakta, Sasuke ternyata bukan seorang yang peka. Mestinya ia tahu, yang diajaknya bicara bukanlah bocah biasa.

Tapi bagi Yelena, blunder Sasuke jelas merupakan keuntungan tersendiri. Hanya dengan sedikit pretensi, ia bisa membuat Katyusha berapersepsi. Di sisi lain, Yelena bisa mengorek lebih jauh lagi sejauh mana Sasuke memberi intervensi. Ia berjanji setelah ini, ia akan mengingatkan Gaara agar lebih berhati-hati.

"Kukira ia seorang polisi. Bagaimanapun kematian _Sir_ Shovkovsky telah membuat banyak orang berspekulasi, Nona," ujar Yelena.

"Tapi dia cerewet sekali," gerutu Katyusha, "dan sepertinya takut padaku. Apalagi saat kuberitahukan soal tuan putri yang serakah itu. Lalu dia bilang dia mengenal _Velikaya Kyazhna _dan memberikanku alamat rumahmu."

Uchiha Sasuke ... jadi benar dialah sang pengkhianat itu.

Tunggu dulu, rasanya terlalu dangkal menunjuk Sasuke secepat ini. Yelena memang tak mengenal Sasuke secara pribadi, tapi dari cerita Gaara sepertinya pemuda itu bukan tipikal orang yang bisa mengkhianati temannya sendiri. Karena itu hanya ada dua stokastik yang memberi eksplanasi. Sasuke memiliki rencana tersembunyi atau ia telah dipengaruhi.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu makhluk brengsek itu, Hinata? Maksudku, aku tak mungkin menghujaninya dengan butiran peluru, kan?"_

"_Sederhana saja. Pastikan yang kauhadapi bukanlah bayangan semu," jawab Yelena._

Bayangan semu? Apakah itu berarti hantu? Isk, Gaara menyesal tak merinci kembali keterangan itu. Terlebih setelah sekarang ini ada begitu banyak bayangan hitam yang menyerbu. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya, Gaara tak mungkin menyerang mereka dengan peluru.

"_Poltergeist_," bisik Sasuke. Mata gelapnya melirik balok-balok kayu dan puing-puing yang bergerak tentatif, selaras dengan pergerakan bayangan hitam yang elusif.

Lengkingan, jeritan, bahkan tangisan menjadi suara yang mendominasi. Tak hanya menyiksa indra pendengaran—Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan berusaha menutup telinga sedari tadi—entitas taksa itu mulai berani menginvasi indra lain yang mereka miliki. Beberapa di antara mereka berani meniupkan hawa dingin yang membekukan pori-pori. Sementara yang lainnya berupaya menampilkan siluet-siluet mengerikan agar mereka tetap terjebak dalam ilusi. Dan sialnya, baik Gaara maupun Sasuke belum bisa memberi konkurensi.

Dung! Trrangg! Brrakk!

"Pengkhianat! Keparat! Mayat!"

Praangg! Crasshh!

"_Zhdat morya pogodeu_."

"Grrr!" Gaara menggeram marah. Ia mulai tak sabar menghadapi entitas taksa yang terus menyerbu tak tentu arah. Ia lebih suka beradu secara fisik agar ia tahu siapa yang akan kalah.

"Tenang, Panda. Mengajak mereka berduel bukan cara yang bagus untuk menang," ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kaotisnya suara, "coba kau perhatikan baik-baik pergerakan mereka!"

Yang Gaara tahu, makhluk-makhluk ini bergerak tentatif. Tambahan lain, makhluk-makhluk ini terus menyerang mereka dengan agresif. Gaara bahkan bisa merasakan keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai kacau akibat makhluk-makhluk yang kelewat ofensif.

Meski begitu, Gaara memaksakan penglihatannya untuk mengamati bagaimana mereka bergerak. Butuh beberapa detik hingga ia menyadari, kecuali _poltergeist_ yang 'menyemarakkan suasana' tak seinci pun bayangan itu beranjak.

Ugh, kini Gaara mengerti kenapa Yelena mengatakan _Pastikan yang kauhadapi bukanlah bayangan semu_.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Tempat inilah yang bergerak."

Sesungguhnya Gaara ingin berkata "_Dari mana kautahu, Landak Idiot?" _tapi ia tahu, Sasuke hanya akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah seringai sembari mengatakan dirinya memang lebih hebat. Lebih baik ia mencari jawaban sendiri untuk memastikan rekannya tak asal memberi postulat. Kekasih Yelena itu menemukannya dengan melihat jendela bercat cokelat. Dari jendela itu akan terlihat tiang besi di luar yang berdiri di sebelah barat. Namun nyatanya tiang itu sesekali tak terlihat. Hal itu membuktikan, setiap beberapa detik, rumah ini berotasi beberapa derajat.

"Aku mengerti. Penjara ini ternyata _hidup_," kata Gaara.

Sasuke mengiyakan. Sejak awal, ia sudah mengendus ada hal yang mencurigakan. Namun, ia tak mengatakan apa pun karena belum memiliki bukti yang meyakinkan. Dan ia tahu, Gaara takkan begitu saja memercayai perkataannya jika ia tak mampu membuktikan.

"Ugh, kurasa aku seperti sedang berada di dalam perut ikan paus," celetuk Sasuke. Mata kelamnya menatap lurus ke arah bayangan hitam yang berada di hadapan mereka, "_Zatk 'nis_!"

Detik ini, Gaara tak mengerti sudah sejauh mana pemahaman Sasuke terhadap semua anomali. Seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa heran karena toh, Gaara tahu intensitas Sasuke mempelajari sejarah negeri ini. Terbukti dari caranya memandang Yelena sebagai sosok seorang putri—bahkan sebelum ia sendiri menyadari. Ugh, mau tak mau Gaara harus mengakui, ia memang iri. Segala hal yang Sasuke ketahui berasal dari pengetahuannya sendiri. Tentu berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang baru belajar hanya karena tugasnya sebagai penjaga Sang Putri.

Jdukk!

Kepala berbalut perban Gaara terantuk puing-puing kayu yang melayang. Tepukan Sasuke di bahunya menyambut, bahkan sebelum keterkejutannya hilang. Semula Gaara mengira pemuda Uchiha itu akan mengejeknya, tetapi ternyata Sasuke justru menariknya ke belakang.

"Hati-hati, Idiot! FSB tak menggajimu untuk melamun seperti panda merah dungu yang terserang obesitas," tukasnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, _mu'dak_!" kilah Gaara.

"Kuharap yang kaupikirkan adalah menggali enigma yang tersimpan di sini," balas Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menggerutu. Tak ingin diolok lagi oleh rekannya, ia melompat ke arah pintu. Mencari apa saja hal menarik dari penjara berhantu. Terutama mencari letak piranti komunikasi yang mungkin saja tertimbun reruntuhan kayu.

Nyala redup dari sisi kanan membuatnya tertarik. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia melangkah demi membuktikan praduga yang terbetik. Jemarinya meraih benda tiga dimensi yang terbuat dari plastik. Ia tersenyum, merasa semakin tertantang untuk menyisik. Gaara yakin yang ada di tangannya bukan hanya sebuah telepon klasik. Ia membalik-balik telepon itu, mengharapkan preskripsi intrinsik.

"Panda! Di belakangmu!"

Refleks Gaara menoleh ke belakang, mendapati eksistensi sebuah pedang. Menghunus ke arahnya masih dengan posisi melayang-layang. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif cepat dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat yang cukup panjang. Sementara rekannya masih jongkok di sisi telepon dengan tenang.

Klik!

Belum sempat Sasuke menangkis serangan, pedang beserta _poltergeist _lain yang masih melayang jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Untuk sekejap, pemuda berambut liar terpana dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. Ia menoleh ke arah rekannya, berharap akan mendapatkan eksplanasi.

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa _Sir_ Shovkovsky sering menelepon ke sini," kata Gaara, "yang ada di tanganku ini bukan sekadar telepon. Ini adalah sebuah alat yang berfungsi untuk mengendalikan semua keanehan tempat ini."

"Penjelasanmu belum komplemen,Tuan Panda," ujar Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau idiot," ejek Gaara, "kau pasti tidak menyadari, sekeliling tempat ini dipenuhi dengan benang transparan yang sangat tipis, tapi elastis dan sangat kuat."

"Dan telepon itu merupakan panel pengendalinya," ucap Sasuke, "yah, baiklah. Satu pertanyaan sudah terjawab."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin," gumam Gaara.

Ugh, rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin menendang pantat Gaara sampai pemuda itu tersungkur di halaman bersalju. Demi apa, di saat Sasuke sudah memercayai eksposisinya, Gaara justru terlihat ragu-ragu. Apa mungkin Gaara sendiri masih terjebak pada ambiguitas yang membelenggu?

"Hey, Panda. Katakan padaku, bagaimana caramu mengetahui tempat ini diselubungi oleh benang-benang transparan seperti yang kaukatakan barusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata memberiku sebuah mantra. Dia bilang mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya," kata Gaara, "dan kurasa, mantra itu memang benar-benar berguna."

"Jadi apa yang masih membuatmu ragu-ragu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ... Sasuke Landak! Di belakangmu!"

Trangg!

Gaara meraih cepat pedang panjang yang tergeletak. Berupaya menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan secara mendadak. Pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya, Sasuke juga turut bersiaga dengan mengacungkan revolver dengan butir-butir peluru yang siap melesak. Sementara lawan yang mereka hadapi hanya santai dan masih berdiri tegak.

Seorang lelaki—sepertinya begitu—berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit sepucat salju. Matanya berwarna kuning pucat dengan sedikit sapuan warna hijau. Ciri khas paling mencoloknya mungkin adalah seutas tali di pinggangnya yang berwarna ungu. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bargantian, seolah merasa terganggu.

Slapp!

Sosok itu kembali menghilang pasca terdengar suara langsi. Seiring dengan lantai penjara yang bergerak melalui torsi. _Poltergeist_ pun aktif kembali. Kali ini bahkan lebih mengofensifkan agresi. Seolah belum cukup, pekikan, jeritan, sabetan pedang, hingga tawa para iblis pun mewarnai.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika pecahan-pecahan kaca bergerak menghujani. Sebagian bahkan telah menggores pipi. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali melepas mantelnya sebagai tambahan proteksi.

_**Berdansalah dengan malaikat maut... **_

_**Karena mereka akan dengan sukacita datang menjemput lalala...**_

Entah dari mana asalnya terdengar lantunan kidung yang menyayat hati. Lirik dan melodinya jelas-jelas berniat memberikan adisi kompresi. Sasuke memicingkan matanya demi memastikan keadaan Gaara yang masih terlibat konfrontasi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menyadari, meski sedang bergulat dengan entitas tak kasat mata tapi tiap geraknya seperti sedang menari. Bukan, bukan jenis tarian yang gemulai. Tarian itu seperti ... beranikah Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai Danse Macabre—seperti nama salah satu aliran seni—yang menggambarkan betapa universalnya kematian itu sendiri?

Sasuke melihat, bagaimana pedang-pedang itu beradu di udara, bagaimana Gaara mengelak, hingga bagaimana cara pemuda itu memberikan serangan balik. Sasuke bisa menyebutnya sebagai sebuah pertarungan yang menarik. Ia tak bisa menyebutkan alasannya, karena sepertinya ada suatu hal yang bersifat intrinsik.

Trangg! Slapp! Brrukk!

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersungkur pasca dihantam pipa besi. Cih, Sasuke tak punya banyak waktu untuk merasa kagum—atau justru merasa ngeri. Karena yang harus dihadapinya sekarang ini adalah _poltergeist_ brengsek dan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : adeanawinchester** *fufufu~~ chapter ini juga banyak scene adu mulut Gaara sama Sasuke. Soal Hinata, ya ... liat nanti aja lah. Adeana-san boleh manggil saya gitu kok ^^*,** Lollytha-chan, Novemma Nadiasti** *syukurlah, berarti genre horornya berhasil dong ^^*, **SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, minatsuki heartnet** *kalo Mosaic-nya saya hapus dan saya ganti pake oneshoot yang baru gimana? Paling kasusnya gendercide di Rusia (again?). Pairing tetap kok ^^*, **Yamanaka Emo** *Hinata pinter ngomong dan pinter melarikan diri dari bahaya kok ^^*, **Mamoka** *gomen baru update orz*, **Nara Kazuki, , Mei Anna AiHina** *gomen baru update orz*, **Pig in The Sky** *Saya hanya sekadar memanfaatkan kosa kata yang saya pelajari pas ujian masuk kuliah kok ^^*, **melloish** *Hidan kan salah satu 'tameng'nya Hinata ^^*, **Racci-sora, Ritard. S. Quint, Classico Blu, Schein Mond, ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer o. Oa, alicedien** *Arigatou ne ^^*, **thelittlething, jonghoshinoxxxsai, Zaoldyeck13** *Aih, bahasa Rusianya merepotkan, ya? Wew, saya kasih translate-annya di bawah aja, ya ^^*, **ve Degirl, Miya-hime Nakashinki, **dan** Guest** *Yup, saya memang suka Rusia dengan segala misteri di dalamnya ^^*

*Seperti biasa, yang login balesan ripyunya lewat PM, ya ^^

Glossary :

1. Apkir = tolak

2. Ultimatum = peringatan terakhir

3. Postulat = hipotesis, anggapan dasar

4. Tentatif = tak tentu

5. Elusif = sulit dipahami

6. Kompresi = tekanan tinggi

7. Zatk `nis (Rusia) = cukup!

9. Mu'dak (Rusia) = brengsek!

10. Zhdat morya pogodeu = waiting for sunshine

11. Poltergeist = suatu benda yang melayang dan tidak diketahui kekuatan apa yang membuat benda itu melayang

Vee~~ gomenasai atas keterlambatan update-nya. Maklum, alasan klasik (baca : sibuk RL). Mudah-mudahan ada yang masih ingat jalan ceritanya.

Di sini Hinata sudah bertemu dengan Katyusha, tapi ya, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sejak awal saya memang berniat membuat Hinata menjadi sosok yang manipulatif. Jago ngomong dan jago melarikan diri (dari bahaya). Alasannya, ya karena sudah seumur hidupnya dia diincar oleh musuh-musuhnya. Kalau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik sih, jelas udah tewas sejak dulu. Dan peran melindungi secara fisik inilah yang menjadi tanggung jawab ksatrianya (Gaara).

Setelah ini mungkin ada yang akan mempertanyakan 'Sebenarnya Sasuke itu lawan atau kawan sih?' Saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan ini. Klu-nya sudah saya sebar dari dua atau tiga chapter ke belakang. Silakan hubungkan dengan Shovkovsky/Shovkovskaya.

Chapter depan akan mengulas sedikit tentang awal mula semua kasus (terbunuhnya Alexei Shovkovsky) dan sedikit flashback tentang bagaimana cara Sasuke lepas dari Katyusha.

Yosh, berikan saya cendol segar (baca : ripyu) buat author nista yang bakalan merayakan lebaran sendirian ToT #lebay mode on. Segala bentuk cubitan, tabokan, pelukan (?) dan pujian (kalo ada) saya terima dengan senang hati. Yang mau kasih bata merah, login dulu ya ^^ #FFn hoi bukan K*sk*s

Спасибо ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

.

Tetes-tetes peluh bercucuran, helaan napas mulai tak beraturan. Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk menghadapi lawan-lawan yang terus bermunculan. Sesungguhnya baik Sasuke maupun Gaara sudah merasa bosan. Lebih dari itu, sosok lelaki berambut panjang tadi membuat mereka didera rasa penasaran.

Siapa dia? Apakah ia akan menjadi lawan mereka yang berikutnya?

"_B'lyad_!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mendengar Gaara mengumpat. Baginya, _poltergeist_ yang mereka hadapi adalah sampah-sampah keparat. Jika _poltergeist_ ini terus menghalangi, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa lewat? Waktu terus berlalu dan mereka datang untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban atas enigma yang tertutup rapat. Dan melihat kemunculan pria tadi, Sasuke yakin jawaban itu sudah semakin dekat.

Sasuke tak ingin membiarkan hal ini semakin berlarut-larut. Harus ada cara yang jitu untuk membuat barier mereka bertekuk lutut. Cara yang menakutkan, senilai dengan mantra yang berujung maut. Sebuah cara yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi berlikut.

"Pergilah, temukan pria tadi," ujar Sasuke. Ia dan Gaara bergerak saling memungggungi, melawan apa yang ada di depan mata sekaligus memercayakan musuh-musuh di belakangnya pada sang rekan.

"Idiot, kalau aku bisa menghindar dari makhluk-makhluk tolol ini, aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi!" tukas Gaara.

"Kuberikan waktu sepuluh detik dan kau harus segera berlari."

Gaara baru akan mempertanyakan maksudnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke menjentikkan jari. Gaara tak begitu yakin, tapi ia merasa waktu seolah berhenti. Belum sempat Gaara memahami, tangan Sasuke yang lain memberi kompulsi. Detik yang sama, Gaara yakin mata gelap rekannya berubah warna—meski boleh jadi itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

Pertanyaan baru menghampiri. Sasuke yang saat ini dilihatnya bukanlah Si Landak Idiot yang dikenalnya sehari-hari. Gaara ingin bertanya, tetapi sepuluh detik bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk berdiskusi. Seperti kata Sasuke, ia harus segera berlari. Mereka harus menemukan kunci lalu mengusut tuntas misteri ini. Karena itulah dedikasi mereka pada _Velikaya Kyazhna_ sekaligus pada agensi yang menaungi. Gaara yakin ia akan bertemu Sasuke lagi dan saat itulah ia akan bertanya teknik macam apa yang Sasuke miliki.

"Wow."

Tepukan tangan mengiringi interjeksi bernada kekaguman. Sosok berambut panjang yang sempat menghilang kini hadir kembali dalam penglihatan. Bola mata kuning pucatnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh penilaian. Ia pernah mendengar rumor tentang pemuda ini, tetapi ketiadaan bukti membuatnya menganggap keistimewaan Sasuke sebagai bualan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang mengincarku, Orochimaru," tukas Sasuke.

Manik sewarna biji saga miliknya beradu pandang dengan pria bernama Orochimaru. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum palsu, membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kian semu. Satu ekspresi yang dapat terbaca dengan jelas adalah ia senang bisa menemukan pemuda yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Tak sia-sia selama puluhan menit ia hanya menunggu dan termangu.

"Membenciku atau menjadi lawanku takkan menguntungkan bagimu. Jadi berhentilah menganggapku sebagai musuhmu," balas Orochimaru.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Karena aku tidak datang untuk menjadi sebuah alat ataupun menjadi penghambat," Sasuke berjongkok di sisi telepon antik yang sempat menarik perhatian Gaara.

"Kalau begitu tujuanmu hanya satu," Orochimaru mengambil jeda sejenak, "_Yantarnaya Komnata._"

_Yantarnaya Komnata, The Amber Room._

Harta warisan Kekaisaran Rusia yang pernah disebut-sebut sebagai keajaiban dunia kedelapan. Kamar terindah di dunia berhiaskan kemilau batu-batu amber dan hiasan emas yang berkilauan. Meskipun rekonstruksi ruangan ini telah dihadirkan, tetapi para pemburu harta takkan menyerah mendapatkan warisan kekaisaran.

Termasuk _Velikaya Kyazhna,_ Klan Shovkovsky, dan orang-orang yang bekerja pada mereka.

"Aku hanya datang untuk menonton drama yang kalian reka ulang. Kalau sudah bosan, aku hanya perlu pergi dan menunggu sejarah terulang kembali," tukas Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Manipulator Waktu," komentar Orochimaru, "kenapa kau tidak turut serta dalam permainan ini. Libatkan dirimu bersama kami, maka kau akan menemukan lebih dari sekadar drama sejarah."

"Seorang penonton tidak punya kuasa untuk mengubah skenario," sahut Sasuke, "hey, kau tidak pergi menahan Gaara? Aku yakin Panda Dungu itu sudah menemukan sesuatu."

Orochimaru menggeram kesal. Mengapa ia tak menyadarinya sejak awal. Manipulator Waktu ini pasti sengaja berpretensi menjadi sosok yang netral. Ia pasti telah merencanakan agar semuanya berjalan kolateral.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke tak berdusta? Bagaimana jika kalimatnya hanyalah upaya untuk mengingatkannya. Jika ia adalah seorang manipulator waktu, maka tugasnya memang tak lebih dari seorang penonton setia.

"Pilihlah siapa yang akan kauikuti dan kauhancurkan, Orochimaru. Gaara atau aku?"

"Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan anak itu sedikit bermain-main," kata Orochimaru, "aku akan mengikutimu, Pengguna Waktu."

Wajah Sasuke berubah memucat. Jawaban Orochimaru sama sekali berlainan dengan probabilitas yang dipikirkannya secara cermat. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus segera mengubah strategi dengan cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Ck! Kalau begitu, aku yang menyusul Gaara!"

Dan sebuah seringai nyaris tak kentara terbit di wajah Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Di sini, langkah kakinya terhenti. Bukan karena dirinya menemukan preskripsi lain yang tersembunyi. Ia hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menata hati dan pikirannya kembali. Ada keingintahuan yang mengusik, menggodanya untuk bersasumsi. Sebenarnya, orang seperti apakah Uchiha yang dikenalnya sehari-hari?

Setidaknya, sekarang Gaara mengerti bagaimana cara Sasuke melarikan diri. Waktulah yang menjadi kunci. Dan sepertinya Sasuke memang hanya berniat menggunakannya pada saat-saat krusial seperti ini.

Sebuah bangku tua menjadi pilihan Gaara untuk bersandar. Lima menit saja, ia ingin mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar. Juga segala detail dan rangkaian peristiwa yang terpencar.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, membuktikan bahwa Yelena dan teman-teman dokternya adalah tersangka utama akan menjadi sebuah petualangan panjang. Ini kali pertamanya ia bermain-main dengan teritorial supranatural—hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbayang. Menyenangkan, melelahkan, menjengkelkan, sekaligus membuatnya merasa tegang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mereminisensi segala nostalgia. Yelena menunggunya, menunggu keberhasilannya membuktikan oleh siapa, untuk apa, dan bagaimana cara _Sir_ Shovkovsky mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia mungkin berurusan dengan entitas taksa, tetapi beberapa anggotanya yang memiliki eksistensi di dunia nyata tak akan luput dari jerat pidana.

Lingkar matanya bergerak mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Ada begitu banyak ornamen yang menghiasi pelat-pelat kayu di dinding. Entah mengapa, Gaara merasa ruangan ini bukanlah tempat yang asing.

Tanpa sempat berpikir, jemarinya tergerak menyentuh tekstur ornamen yang ia kenali. Langkah kakinya turut mengikuti. Kapan dan di mana ia pernah melihat semua ini. Pikirannya menerka mantra macam apa yang harus digunakan untuk menemukan jawaban pasti. Pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada intuisi untuk memegang kendali.

Dan sebuah cermin menjadi destinasi.

Pemuda berambut merah, lengkap dengan mata kehijauan menjadi bayangan semu yang terefleksi. Bukan sesuatu yang menarik karena memang seharusnya bayangan itu terjadi. Namun ketika jemari Gaara tergerak menyentuh permukaan kaca, ia menemukan sebuah distingsi.

Entah hanya sekadar ilusi mata atau memang sebuah realita, yang jelas refleksi dirinya tak lagi sama. Rambut yang sama ... mata yang sama ... tato di pelipis yang sama ... tetapi Gaara tetap merasa bayangan itu bukanlah dirinya. Tidak, ada suatu perbedaan yang fundamental yang belum diketahui itu apa.

"_Aku senang kau bisa datang ke sini dan menikmati secangkir kopi."_

"_Kafein tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung Anda, Sir."_

Entah kenapa justru konversasi itu yang terngiang di telinga. Ingatannya mencoba merekonstruksi siapa lawan bicaranya. Ada satu pukulan ringan pada denyut jantungnya manakala teringat, suara itu milik _Sir _Shovkovsky yang telah tiada.

"_Hahaha ... kafein tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku, Gaara," Sir Shovkovsky tertawa ringan, "lagi pula tidak ada salahnya jika aku menikmatinya selagi sempat. Beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin aku sudah terbaring kaku di kamar mayat."_

"_Dokter Anda pasti akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, Sir."_

"_Ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"_

"_Bukan luka yang mengkhawatirkan, Sir."_

Delapan tahun yang lalu, Gaara dan _Sir _Shovkovsky bertemu. Gaara sedang menjalani tahun terakhirnya di akademi kala itu. Demi keamanan sang politisi—yang menjadi tugas pertamanya—Gaara diterjang sebutir peluru. Merasa terkesan dengan dedikasi dan keberanian Gaara, _Sir_ Shovkovsky mengundangnya datang di lain waktu.

Pukulan yang lebih keras kembali menghujam perikardium jantungnya manakala ia menyadari kepingan fragmen hadir kembali. Sepenuhnya, ia yakin dasi yang sekarang berada di tangan Shikamaru adalah dasi yang dikenakan _Sir_ Shovkovsky ketika insiden terjadi. Kala itu, luka tusuk yang diterima Gaara menyebabkan darahnya bermuncratan dan menodai dasi milik sang petinggi negeri. Jika memang Gaara merupakan reinkarnasi dari putra Vladimir Shovkovsky, masuk akal bila jejak DNA Pak Tua sialan itu tertinggal dalam dasi.

Tetapi bukankah aneh jika Shikamaru tidak menemukan jejak DNA Gaara. Ratusan tahun berlalu, tentu sudah banyak gen yang menyatu dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa seperti anomali, kecuali Shikamaru menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tidak.

Gaara mengenal baik siapa saja rekan kerjanya. Ia yakin ada campur tangan supranatural di sana. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Bayangan di cermin tersenyum.

Kini Gaara semakin yakin bahwa bayangan dirinya di cermin adalah refleksi yang defisien. Bukan tak mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi oponen. Dan Gaara hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu eksamen sekaligus menjadikan sosok itu sebagai implemen.

Bayangan di cermin kembali bergerak mengikuti Gaara.

Ugh, rupanya bayangan itu hanya berniat menggodanya. Setidaknya Gaara bisa memastikan bahwa refleksi di cermin itu memang bukan dirinya. Karena itu, apa pun yang dilakukannya, tak ada alasan untuk mengendurkan sikap siaga.

Gaara berbalik meninggalkan cermin dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada ruangan ini. Ingatannya menggali konversasinya bersama _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Berharap ia akan menemukan kata kunci. Bukan hal yang mudah, mengingat pembicaraan itu sudah lama terjadi.

"_Kau pantas menjadi seorang ksatria," kata Sir Shovkovsky sembari menyeruput kopi, "Tuan Putri pasti akan sangat bangga padamu."_

"_Maaf?"_

"_Hahaha ... maksudku atasanmu. Pavel memang laki-laki, tapi kupikir kadang-kadang ia bertindak seperti seorang putri."_

Sekarang Gaara mengerti apa maksudnya. Sejak awal, _Sir_ Shovkovsky selalu mengajaknya bicara mengenai _Velikaya Kyazhna_. Hanya saja, ia pandai memilih kata yang kaya makna. Lelaki itu seperti ingin menanamkan dogma dialah sang ksatria. Dan jika memang begitu kenyataannya, itu berarti Klan Shovkovsky sudah mengetahui identitasnya lebih dahulu ketimbang Katja.

Buruk, ini sangat buruk.

Secara refleks jari jemarinya merogoh saku celana. Meraih piranti komunikasi yang menjembatani dirinya dengan Yelena._ Velikaya Kyazhna_ mungkin saja sedang dalam bahaya.

Huppp!

Srtt ... srtt...

Ada tangan tak terlihat yang tiba-tiba mencekik dan menyeretnya ke belakang. Untuk kesekian kalinya jantungnya bedegup kencang. Ekor matanya berusaha melirik eksistensi bayang-bayang. Tak berhasil, sosok itu terlampau jauh dari jangkauan pandang.

.

.

.

**живая легенда**

Entah sudah berapa lama Yelena menekuninya sejak Katyusha angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Sejak itu pula gemuruh di dadanya belum juga sirna. Bagaimana mungkin ... bagaimana mungkin preskripsi sepenting itu bahkan tak terdeteksi oleh Katja. Bagaimana seandainya mereka salah dalam mengenali sang ksatria?

Sekian lama Yelena menghabiskan waktu demi menggeluti sejarah Kekaisaran Rusia, mengapa ia tak juga peka? Seorang ksatria takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Katyusha. Seorang ksatria akan berani mengambil risiko kematian demi memberi persuasi kepada tangan kanan sang musuh utama. Ia takkan membiarkan orang lain terlalu jauh mengetahui tugas yang diembannya.

Ditambah lagi, dalam buku ini tertulis bahwa sang ksatria telah salah memilih bunga yang dijaganya. Jika sang ksatria merujuk pada Gaara, kemungkinan besar bunga itu adalah dirinya. Namun, konspirasi macam apa yang sanggup menipu Katja?

Hey, jika ia bisa menyelinap ke kubu lawannya tanpa dicurigai sebagai _Velikaya Kyazhna_, tentu bukan hal yang mustahil jika mereka punya teknik yang serupa. Hal yang tak kalah krusial lagi adalah Gaara membawa perkamen rahasia bersamanya. Jika ia bukanlah sosok sang ksatria, maka...,

"Aku mencintainya, Katja," Yelena menatap bola mata kebiruan milik Katja, "katakan padaku, kau tidak salah dalam memilih ksatriaku, kan?" Jemarinya membelai surai ikal milik sang boneka.

Kedipan mata menjadi isyarat pengganti jawaban. Jemari mungilnya yang dingin terangkat, seolah ingin membawa Yelena pada satu dekapan. Yelena mengerti, bahkan dari mata Katja yang pecah, ia bisa merasakan ketulusan. Tangannya bergerak membawa Katja dalam sebuah pelukan.

Dering ponsel di atas meja menjadi pengganggu. Semula Yelena berharap ada pesan dari Gaara yang membawa berita baru. Namun harapannya menguap manakala membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya adalah nama lelaki yang terpaksa ia tipu.

"_Lyubimaya moya_ Yelena, kau baik-baik saja?" Hidan bertanya dengan napas memburu.

"Umm ... yah ... hanya sedikit terkejut. Baru saja...,"

"Aku mengerti," potong Hidan, "Nona baru saja mengunjungimu, kan? Shino memberitahuku, Nona Katyusha bilang ia akan mengadakan kunjungan khusus ke rumahmu."

"Yah, Nona salah paham. Ia mengira aku adalah _Velikaya Kyazhna_. A-aku...,"

"Aku mengerti, Yelena. Jadi, bisakah kaubukakan pintu rumahmu untukku?" potong Hidan lagi.

Tak urung ucapan Hidan membuat Yelena terperanjat. Refleks jemarinya menyibakkan tirai untuk memastikan sosok Hidan yang terlihat. Benar saja, sosok kardiolog itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangan untuk memperoleh rasa hangat.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumahku," ucap Yelena begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir, _Dorogaya Moya._" Hidan menarik Yelena dalam pelukannya, "Sudah hampir lima belas menit aku berdiri di sini, menekan bel berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak kunjung muncul."

"Ma-maaf," hanya itu yang diucapkan Yelena, "Dokter Hidan, tolong jangan begini." Gadis itu berupaya menolak pelukan Hidan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku, Yelena? Tidak cukupkah pernyataan cintaku? Aku bisa mengulanginya sebanyak yang kaumau. Dan impianku adalah kau bersedia menikahiku, Yelena," ujar Hidan . Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya demi bisa menatap bulatan ametis di mata Yelena. Berusaha meyakinkan Yelena bahwa dialah pria yang pantas mendampinginya.

Dalam beberapa menit, situasi berubah menjadi serba canggung. Hidan jelas bukan solusi akan permasalahan yang membuat Yelena bingung. Yelena jelas lebih memilih sesi diskusi sepihaknya bersama Katja untuk membahas status ksatrianya yang masih terkatung-katung.

Yelena meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk Hidan. Sejak tadi belum ada satu kata pun yang terlontarkan. Hidan juga kelihatan tak berminat mencari topik pembicaraan. Sedikit di luar kebiasaan mengingat Hidan termasuk tipikal yang menikmati setiap percakapan.

"_Yantarnaya Komnata_," mata Yelena terlihat menerawang, " sebuah keindahan yang harus ditebus dengan sangat mahal."

"_Yantarnaya Komnata_ bukan hanya tentang keindahan, _Lyubimaya Moya_. _Yantarnaya Komnata _adalah keindahan, kekuasaan, dan kunci peradaban. Bagiku, yang paling menarik adalah DNA yang terjebak dalam tiap kepingan ambernya, kita bisa benar-benar menciptakan keajaiban dunia kedelapan," mata cerah milik Hidan terlihat berbinar.

Yelena tahu, ada begitu banyak alasan untuk memburu _Yantarnaya Komnata._ Yang tersimpan di sana memang bukan sekadar harta. Ada raga salah satu pendurhaka Tuhan yang menanti untuk terbebas dari sana. Dan nyawa seorang _Velikaya Kyazhna_ akan sanggup membuka pintunya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka memburunya.

"Nona Katyusha mengira aku adalah _Velikaya Kyazhna,_" tutur Yelena, "sulit bagiku untuk tidak merasa terkejut."

"Kau harus lebih sering datang ke berbagai ritual agar Nona mengenalimu sebagai abdinya, bukan malah menuduhmu sebagai Putri Rusia yang akan kita korbankan untuk memperoleh kembali keajaiban dunia kedelapan," balas Hidan, "jika kau bukan bagian dari kami, kurasa aku juga akan berpikiran serupa. Segala hal tentangmu mengingatkan kami pada _Velikaya Kyazhna_ terdahulu."

_Velikaya Kyazhna _terdahulu, ibu kandung Yelena.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Velikaya Kyazhna_," _terdahulu_, imbuh Yelena dalam hati.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan seorang putri yang membawa kunci bersamanya, Yelena. Kudengar _Velikaya Kyazhna_ yang sekarang berdarah Jepang. Berambut cokelat dan bermata bulan," tukas Hidan.

Itu pula rumor yang sengaja disebar Dmitri. Dan karena alasan itu pulalah kakak sepupunya berpesan agar ia mengganti warna rambut dan seluruh identitasnya jika suatu saat nanti ia mati. Dmitri—atau Neji—telah memperhitungkan segala probabilitas yang bisa terjadi dengan presisi.

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Yelena.

"Menurutmu, apakah _Sir_ Shovkovsky akan mempertaruhkan setengah dari sisa umurnya hanya untuk sebuah informasi yang tidak berguna?" Hidan balik bertanya, "Kau tentu tahu _Sir_ Shovkovsky juga pandai melukis. Ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan visualisasi rupa _Velikaya Kyazhna_ ketika seseorang mencurinya."

Bagus, siapapun pencurinya boleh jadi ia akan menjadi sekutu. Hanya saja, Yelena tak pernah menduga bahwa mobilitas dan kapabilitas _Sir_ Shovkovsky sudah sampai sejauh itu. Selama ini ia hanya mengira _Sir_ Shovkovsky hanyalah sosok yang tak banyak membantu.

Beruntung malam ini Hidan mendatanginya. Karena darinya, Yelena akan memperoleh informasi yang diperlukannya.

.

.

.

"_Privyet_."

Ada yang menyapanya begitu Gaara membuka mata. Kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan masih dapat membaui triklometana. Butuh waktu untuk membuat Gaara mengenali lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Mulanya Gaara mengira yang menyapanya adalah Uchiha berambut jabrik. Alih-alih dugaannya benar, visualisasi yang tersaji justru membuatnya nyaris terpekik. Makhluk yang tengah menyapanya adalah sosok spastik. Berambut merah dengan mata berwarna hijau hingga membuat mereka teramat identik.

Brakk!

Hup!

Andai Gaara tak bergerak cepat, mustahil ia akan selamat. Kembaran Gaara—atau hantu apa pun itu—mengayunkan sebuah kapak dengan penuh semangat. Terbukti pasca Gaara menghindar, ia kembali mengayunkan kapak secepat kilat.

"Aku senang akhirnya Kakak terbangun. Ayo, kita bersenang-senang." Brakk! Adalah suara yang mengiring ketika sosok boneka itu kembali menyerang Gaara.

"_Blyad_! Bagian mana yang kausebut bersenang-senang?!" Gaara mengumpat sembari melompat.

"Kakak, kenapa menghindar?"

"Kau bukan adikku, Brengsek!" maki Gaara. Tangannya menyambar sebuah tonggak besi sebagai tambahan proteksi.

Demi apa, Gaara tak pernah merasa memiliki seorang adik. Seandainya iya pun tentu adiknya adalah manusia, bukan sosok spastik yang entah terbuat dari porselen atau plastik. Gaara tak begitu yakin, tapi bisa saja boneka ini telah mendapat pengaruh dogmatik.

Trangg!

Mata kapak si boneka beradu dengan besi. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk memastikan apakah boneka itu dikendalikan oleh seutas tali. Benar saja, Gaara melihat benang-benang transparan mengilat tertimpa cahaya yang menyelinap dari balik terali.

Bagus, Gaara hanya perlu kesempatan yang baik untuk memutus tali pengendali. Permasalahannya, bagaimana cara membuat boneka ini berdiri membelakangi. Belum lagi, agresi kapaknya yang seolah tanpa henti.

"Katakan padaku, siapa _master_-mu?!" Gaara mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Kakak harus bermain denganku, baru akan kuberi tahu," jawab Sang Boneka.

Meski yakin boneka ini dikendalikan, Gaara merasa ada hal yang diskursif. Boneka ini merespon ucapannya dengan komunikatif. Seolah boneka ini bukan hanya dirancang sebagai mesin pembunuh yang efektif. Boleh jadi, meski Gaara berhasil memutus tali pengendali, boneka itu akan tetap menyerangnya meski dengan kemampuan yang kurang ofensif.

Apa pun itu, cara itu adalah cara yang paling jitu untuk mengalahkan—atau setidaknya melarikan diri—dari boneka itu.

"Kuganti pertanyaanku," ucap Gaara, "apa yang dilakukan _Sir_ Shovkovsky di sini?"

"Hanya minum kopi dan mencoba menulis takdir yang dikehendakinya sendiri." Satu ayunan kapak mengarah tepat pada batang leher Gaara. Beruntung, profiler FSB itu bisa berkelit menghindarinya.

Minum kopi dan mencoba menulis takdirnya sendiri.

Sekarang Gaara ingat. Beberapa tahun yang lalu tempat ini memang masih terawat. Kala itu _Sir_ Shovkovsky sedang melakukan kunjungan dan Gaara adalah salah satu petugas yang mengamankannya dari ancaman para penjahat. Bersamaan dengan pengalaman dan kariernya, peristiwa itu hanya menjadi salah satu peristiwa yang tak memiliki memori kuat. Sungguh, _Sir_ Shovkovsky merencanakan segalanya dengan cukup cermat. Siapa yang menyangka segala gerak langkahnya merupakan suatu isyarat.

Sebuah praduga atas kematiannya tercetus dalam otak kiri. Melihat kepandaian _Sir_ Shovkovsky, sulit untuk tak mengatakan pria itulah yang menentukan kematiannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, ia sengaja bunuh diri setelah memastikan rencananya akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia kehendaki. Itulah yang mesti Gaara selidiki.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Glossary :**

**1. Kolateral : sejalan**

**2. Reminisensi : mengingat kembali**

**3. Defisien : tidak sempurna**

**4. Lyubimaya moya (Russian) : my sweetheart**

**5. Dorogaya moya (Russian) : my dear**

**6. Privyet (Russian) : halo**

.

**Thank's to : ****Hanyou Dark****, ****Thi3x ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer****, ****Yamanaka Emo****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****Ryu**** ***Iya, ada hubungannya kok sama Hinata. Soal dia lawan atau kawan, err ... jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter mendatang ^^***Nara Kazuki****, ****Guest***Siapp~~ saya akan tetap melanjutkannya dengan semangat kok ^^d***, ****Tazkiya M2M lawliet****, ****Mamoka***Sip, saya lanjutkan kok ^^d***, R ***Namamu mengingatkan saya sama partner in crime saya, lho #ya terus. Fufufu~~ saya nggak bisa bikin lemon, lho. Soalnya memang kurang mendalami dunia perlemonan. Gomen, ya orz***, ****daisuke***Berhubung genre utamanya bukan romance, gomen, ya kalau interaksi GaaHina-nya kurang*** kertas biru ***Kan Hinata udah mulai dicurigai sebagai Velikaya Kyazhna gara2 Sasuke ngasih infonya ke Katyusha***, ****Bocah namikaze***Yup, saya muslim ^^ maaf, saya baru meng-update-nya sekarang. Saya tinggal di Bandung dan kuliah di salah satu PTK di kota saya. Soal dari mana saya tahu kota-kota di Rusia, pertama saya adalah penggemar sepakbola yang sering mendengar kota-kota seperti St. Petersburg, Kazan, Moscow. Sisa nama kota dan pengetahuannya tentu saja saya pelajari sendiri, khususnya setelah bergabung dengan salah satu fandom yang pokok bahasannya adalah tentang negara-negara. Soal selir, saya pribadi percaya karena bonekanya memang ada. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Namikaze-san ^^***, ****Amenyx***Fufufu~~ tebakanmu bener, kok. Sasuke memang punya rencana, yang belum saya uraikan adalah apakah rencana itu membantu Yelena atau malah menjatuhkannya ^^**, ****Funko unko-chan****, ****minatsuki heartnet****, ****alice dien***Gomen baru update lagi orz. Novel misteri? Sejauh ini saya nggak punya pikiran untuk membuat novel dengan genre apa pun. Tampaknya saya terlalu menikmati mencurahkan imajinasi liar di FFn ini ^^***, ****seirioranye48****, ****adeanawinchester***Mohon maaf lahir batin juga, adeana-san ^^ soal Sasuke, coba tebak Sasuke lawan atau kawan? #hajared***, ****thelittlething****, dan ****Marineblau12**

Buat yang login, balesan ripyu via PM, ya ^^

Semoga kali ini gambarannya semakin jelas walaupun tetap membawa misteri baru. Jadi pada intinya Klan Shovkovsky dan kelompoknya mengincar Velikaya Kyazhna untuk membuka pintu gerbang menuju The Amber Room a. k. a Yantarnaya Komnata.

The Amber Room sendiri adalah kamar yang dibuat atas permintaan Raja Friedrich I dari Prussia sekitar tahun 1701. Dalam perjalanan sejarah, kamar ini kemudian berpindah tangan ke tangan Tsar Peter I dari Rusia. Menurut perhitungan saya, seandainya cerita tentang Katja memang benar, maka peristiwa itu terjadi pada masa kepemimpinan Tsar Peter II (yang akhirnya sudah ada The Amber Room di Rusia). Konon, nasib The Amber Room ini semakin parah di tangan Rusia. Itulah yang membuat saya berpikir, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin memilikinya.

Amber sendiri merupakan fosil dari resin kayu yang telah membatu. Itu sebabnya terkadang ada serangga maupun jasad renik yang terperangkap di dalamnya—itu sebabnya Hidan bilang yang paling menarik adalah DNA yang terjebak di dalamnya. Anggap saja Hidan tertarik untuk menelitinya.

Soal Sasuke sebagai manipulator waktu, saya membayangkan kemampuannya seperti geass milik Rolo Lamperouge dalam Code Geass. Dia tidak benar-benar bisa menghentikan waktu, tetapi bisa memberi efek kejutan dn menyebabkan waktu seolah terhenti.

Yosh, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. Review dan atensi masih sangat saya nanti

спасибо


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hidan mengerutkan kening ketika Yelena menyebut nama itu. Yelena tak bisa memastikan, tapi sepertinya bagi Hidan, nama rekan Gaara itu bukanlah nama yang baru. Namun sepertinya gadis itu terpaksa harus kecewa karena Hidan tak memberinya keterangan yang ia mau. Lelaki itu malah bertopang siku, mengucap argumen yang sebetulnya tak terlampau perlu.

"Bukankah itu adalah nama rekan kerja kekasihmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau baru menyadari kalau dia juga berbahaya untuk rencana kita," komentarnya. Ada intonasi berbumbu kesal kala ia mengucap pronomina Gaara.

"Berbahaya? Kurasa polisi-polisi idealis seperti mereka takkan sanggup menjelaskan tentang apa yang kita lakukan," ujar Yelena, "aku hanya penasaran. Gaara bilang Sasukelah yang datang menemui Nona dan meminta beberapa keterangan darinya. Ada dua hal yang kucatat dari kejadian itu. Pertama, bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri dari Nona dan yang kedua, bagaimana mungkin ia mengarahkan Nona dan menuduhku sebagai _Velikaya Kyazhna_."

"Dengan kata lain kau mau bilang Uchiha Sasuke tahu sesuatu," pungkas Hidan.

Kali ini eskpresi Hidan terlihat begitu serius. Tepat seperti apa yang diharapkan Yelena setelah mengambil risiko dengan membocorkan apa yang dilakukan Gaara dan rekannya dalam mencari setiap preskripsi yang terendus. Gadis itu berani bertaruh, Hidan sedang memikirkan hal macam apa dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke hingga membuatnya mampu melakukan hal-hal adventius.

Ia harus tahu ... karena ia percaya Uchiha Sasuke tahu sesuatu.

Gaara pernah bercerita bahwa ia telah berbagi rahasia dengan rekannya. Sasuke seorang maniak sejarah Rusia, begitu katanya. Sasuke juga bersikeras memanggilnya _Velikaya Kyazhna_—baiklah, ini sedikit menjawab pertanyaan kedua. Dan jika Sasuke berada di pihak Klan Shovkovsky, semestinya Hidan juga mengenalnya. Atau bahkan Sasuke juga seharusnya tahu bahwa saat ini ia juga bekerja untuk Katyusha. Dengan fakta seperti ini, seharusnya ia ragu-ragu meski Gaara telah memberinya fakta yang sebenarnya.

Kecuali jika Uchiha Sasuke memang telah menyelidikinya lebih dulu.

"Dengar, _Lyubimaya Moya_. Aku tak yakin ini, tapi ... apa benar yang namanya Manipulator Waktu itu benar-benar ada?" Hidan terlihat ragu.

"Manipulator Waktu?" Yelena tertarik mendengar frasa itu. Sebuah frasa baru yang belum pernah ia tahu.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Manipulator Waktu yang terkadang disebut pula Pengguna Waktu adalah julukan bagi seseorang yang mampu memanipulasi seolah-olah waktu di sekeliling kita terhenti. Aku sendiri juga ragu-ragu jika ada yang punya kemampuan seperti itu. Pengguna Waktu hanya pernah disebut sekali dalam perkamen rahasia yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan mantra," Hidan menjelaskan.

Jika nama Pengguna Waktu hanya pernah disebut satu kali, itu berarti hanya ada dua opsi. Opsi pertama adalah Pengguna Waktu ini bukanlah sosok yang penting untuk dicatat dalam goresan histori. Opsi kedua adalah karena sosoknya yang terlampau jeli, bahkan sejarah pun tak mampu menuliskan namanya dengan presisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jika orang itu benar-benar ada, aku akan lebih suka memanggilnya Manipulator Waktu ketimbang Pengguna Waktu. Toh, keahliannya memang hanya memanipulasi waktu, bukan menguasainya," ucap Hidan. Lelaki itu menyibakkan rambut keperakannya, menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok gadis yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

Kali ini Yelena setuju. Sesuai harapan awalnya, perbincangannya dengan Hidan memang memberinya cakrawala baru. Dan setelah ini, ia harus segera mencari tahu sebelum dirinya tertipu.

"Kelihatannya polisi bernama Sasuke itu menganggumu. Butuh bantuanku untuk melenyapkannya," bisik Hidan di telinga Yelena. Gadis itu bahkan bisa menebak, lelaki itu tengah menyeringai.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, Yelena."

Kecupan Hidan di bahunya hanya membuat Yelena tetap bergeming. Merasa tak mendapat penolakan, lelaki itu mengulurkan lengannya demi memeluk pinggang Yelena yang ramping. Gadis itu baru menolaknya dengan halus seolah enggan menerima sentuhan dari pria asing. Ya, pria selain Gaara hanya akan dianggapnya pria asing.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Hidan. Kurasa aku akan menyelidiki sendiri tentang Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Hinata. Gadis itu mengecup pipi kiri rekan kerjanya sebelum kembali berkata, "Pulanglah. Ranjang dan selimutmu sudah menunggu."

Hidan terkekeh pelan, "Suatu hari nanti, kaulah yang akan menghangatkan ranjangku, Yelena."

Yelena tak begitu tertarik menanggapi. Memberi tanggapan sama saja menahan lelaki itu dalam sebuah konversasi. Tentu saja ia takkan melakukannya karena Yelena sangat menginginkan Hidan untuk segera pergi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa leluasa mencari beberapa informasi. Jati diri ksatrianya dan Manipulator Waktu, itulah yang harus ia selidiki.

Memastikan Hidan sudah pulang, Yelena bergegas menuju _filling cabinet_ demi menelusuri tiap lembaran perkamen. Ia memilih mencari keterangan terkait manusia yang dikata memiliki kemampuan transenden. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya seandainya Sasuke ternyata memang seseorang dengan kemampuan laten. Dalam sekejap pria berambut gelap itu bisa saja menjadi oponen.

Yelena merapal mantra dalam hati sembari menatap perkamen lusuh berwarna kecokelatan. Begitu lembaran itu menampakkan aksara _cyrilic,_ matanya memindai cepat demi mencari frasa yang ia inginkan. Namun agaknya kali ini ia tak mendapat keberuntungan. Perkamen di tangannya tak berisi keterangan yang ia harapkan.

Tak ingin menyerah, Yelena menelusuri perkamen lain yang dimilikinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus berupaya menemukannya. Karena menemukan informasi terkait Manipulator Waktu adalah langkah antisipasi untuk menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Mengetahui Sasuke mampu mengendalikan waktu, terjebak pada sebuah ruangan yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, kemudian nyaris dibunuh dengan replika dirinya—sosok boneka berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Gaara belum sempat mencernanya satu per satu. Lucunya, Gaara merasa ada beberapa fragmen yang seolah 'hilang' dari ingatannya tetapi kemudian semuanya kembali bermunculan hanya karena dirinya mengalami _déjà vu._

Itu berarti, dirinya sendiri juga menyimpan informasi dan klu berharga andaikata ingatan itu mampu digali. Masalah utamanya, sulit baginya untuk mengingat-ingat sembari menghalau agresi. Boneka ini seolah dirancang untuk menghalanginya mereminisensi setiap memori. Dengan kata lain, mungkin saja _master_ dari boneka ini tak menghendaki dirinya mati.

Hup!

Nyaris saja kapak milik boneka itu membuat tubuhnya terbelah. _Profiler_ FSB itu menyeringai, puas mengetahui dirinya tak salah langkah. Membunuhnya bukanlah tugas dari si boneka berambut merah. Itu sebabnya ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk berdiam diri tanpa menghindari ayunan kapaknya, boneka itu sontak menghentikan serangan seolah tak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku. _Master_-mu hanya ingin aku kehilangan konsentrasi," gumam Gaara sembari menyeringai.

Crasshhh!

Dalam sekejap Gaara kembali terkesiap. Di depan matanya, belasan benang tak terlihat mencabik-cabik setiap inci dari tubuh boneka yang sebelumnya berdiri tegap. Jika semula Gaara mengira materi penyusun boneka itu adalah plastik, _vinyl_, ataupun kayu maka ia benar-benar salah tanggap.

Karena boneka itu terbuat dari jasad manusia berlapis lilin tebal.

Sontak hal itu membuat Gaara mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya mengenali warna merah pekat yang melekat pada setiap potongan tubuh boneka sebagai darah. Begitu pula dengan serat-serat kasar yang tampak pada bagian tubuh yang terbelah.

"_Fokus, Gaara. Fokus."_

Boneka sial yang mengganggunya telah pergi. Ia tak peduli jika _master_ sang boneka masih mengawasi. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia mengingat semua hal yang pernah terjadi di sini. Ia yakin, tempat ini memiliki sebuah kata kunci. Gaara tertarik dengan kata-kata boneka yang sempat mengatakan bahwa _Sir _Shovkovsky sedang mencoba menulis takdirnya sendiri.

Lalu, apakah membiarkan putrinya memakan kepalanya sendiri dan mengelabuhi tim forensik juga menjadi bagian dari skenarionya yang mumpuni?

Langkah Gaara tergerak untuk mengeksplorasi. Ingatannya berupaya menggali konversasi macam apa yang pernah dilakukannya bersama _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Dan sepertinya upayanya tak sia-sia manakala matanya mengamati ornamen yang mendekorasi. Jemarinya tergerak untuk meraba, seolah relief yang timbul pada pelat-pelat dinding itu mampu membawa evokasi.

"_Suka seni arsitektur Rusia?" tanya Sir Shovkovsky._

Gaara ingat _Sir_ Shovkovsky pernah bertanya demikian ketika ia tengah mengamati _furniture _yang ada di rumah _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Detail dan ornamen dekorasinya begitu rumit sekaligus mengandung nilai seni yang tinggi. Agaknya _Sir_ Shovkovsky adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap Theodore Alexander—satu-satunya perusahaan yang diberi lisensi untuk membuat replika koleksi istana di negeri ini. Kala itu ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari mengatakan bahwa sejak dulu bangsa Rusia memang memiliki kecintaan terhadap seni.

"_Kalau begitu, kau juga pasti mengamati bahwa seni arsitektur di Rusia benar-benar berkesan mewah dan megah. Tidak jarang kau akan menemukan batu-batu permata menghiasi _furniture_-nya," kata _Sir_ Shovkovsky._

_Sekali lagi Gaara menganggukkan kepala, "Saya pernah melihat beberapa koleksi yang dimiliki The Hermitage Museum. Sulit untuk tidak mengakui, betapa besarnya bangsa Rusia di masa lalu."_

Sir _Shovkovsky terkekeh, "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau Rusia justru lebih maju pada masa-masa kekaisarannya? __**Kurasa ada yang harus dibenahi dari **_**mindset**_**-mu, Gaara.**__"_

"_Maaf?"_

"_Hahaha ... aku tidak heran kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi kurasa anak-anak muda sepertimu perlu melihat kembali penyebab Revolusi Bolshevik di masa lalu. Tahun 1908 untuk pertama kalinya kita dikalahkan bangsa Jepang hanya karena _Tsar _di masa itu benar-benar lemah," kata Sir Shovkovsky._

_Gaara hanya bisa mengiyakan. Ia pernah membaca analisis mengenai masalah itu di buku-buku pelajaran. Akan tetapi tetap saja kebesaran Rusia di masa lalu tak dapat dengan mudah terhapuskan._

"_Di samping itu, _Tsar _dan para penghuni istana begitu tergila-gila pada kemewahan. The Winter Palace, Amber Room, dan Telur Feberge adalah contohnya. Memang benar sesuatu yang bernilai seni tinggi memang membutuhkan biaya yang sepadan. Tetapi dari sisi lain, kurasa kita patut mempertanyakan dari mana _Tsar _mendapatkan biaya untuk membayar segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya?"_

_Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya bisa mengiyakan dalam hati. Pun demikian, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengomentari, "Sepertinya _Sir _Shovkovsky membenci keluarga _Tsar._"_

"_Begitulah," ia tergelak, lalu menyeruput kopinya, "yah, tapi lupakan saja. __**Toh,**__**mereka sudah**__**tidak penting. Keturunan-keturunannya pun sama saja. **__Lagi pula daripada memikirkan mereka, aku lebih cemas dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Kadang kala aku mengerti kenapa rakyat yang kecewa dengan kepemerintahannya mengatakan kalau pemerintah adalah pengkhianat rakyat."_

Yah, barangkali itulah alasan kenapa _Sir_ Shovkovsky mendirikan partai baru yang menjadi oposisi. Hanya itu yang ada di benaknya begitu mendengar _brainstorming_ dari _Sir _Shovkovsky. Jika dipikir-pikir, ada kemungkinan perkataannya tersebut serba terarah, seolah ingin memberi indoktrinasi. Hanya saja untuk menuding _Sir_ Shovkovsky telah mem-_brainwashing_ pikirannya, rasanya tudingan jauh itu terlampau dini.

Anggapan gila, tanpa dasar yang pasti. Toh, jikalau itu memang terjadi, Gaara tak punya cara yang bagus untuk membuat ingatannya kembali tergali.

.

.

.

_**Ksatria dan sang putri**_

_**Jiwa-jiwa gelap dan para abdi**_

_**Di sana hadir pula seorang saksi**_

_**Membekukan waktu yang menyimpan memori**_

_**Pengguna Waktu yang abadi**_

Hidan benar. Informasi mengenai Sang Manipulator Waktu memang tak banyak diumbar. Tapi setidaknya Hinata mendapatkan ide yang bagus agar identitas diri Sasuke terkejar. Jika Sasuke adalah Manipulator Waktu, berarti ia akan hidup abadi seperti kata perkamen partikular.

Semalaman ia juga telah meretas data yang berkaitan dengan perjalanan hidup rekan kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun, berasal dari Osaka. Setiap data yang diretasnya kurang lebih menampilkan informasi serupa. Agaknya Sasuke memang termasuk lihai dalam menyembunyikan data diri yang mereka punya.

"Dokter Milanova," Sakura sudah menyambutnya begitu ia menjejakkan kaki di areal rumah sakit.

"Hari ini kau bersemangat sekali, Sakura," Yelena mengumbar senyuman ke arah ko-asnya, "ada kencan nanti sore, ya?"

"Hhe? Bagaimana Dokter tahu?" Gadis itu sedikit tersipu-sipu.

"Ini kan hari sabtu. Wajar jika seorang gadis diajak kencan, bukan?" balas Yelena.

"Pacarku bilang ada film bagus. Tentang agen rahasia tapi ada _romance_-nya juga," Sakura terlihat bersemangat, "jadi, Dokter, boleh ya hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat. Hari iniii ... saja, ya? Pacarku jauh-jauh datang dari Novgorod. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau membiarkannya menunggu lama."

"Pacarmu datang dari Novgorod hanya untuk mengajakmu menonton film?" Yelena sedikit terkejut.

"Err ... ya tidak sih. Menonton film hanya bagian kecil dari kencan kami. Tapi ... masa aku harus merincinya sih, Dokter," semburat kemerahan di pipi Sakura kian menebal.

"Kurasa jadwalku tidak begitu padat hari ini. Yah, kupikir kau boleh pulang lebih cepat. Siang nanti pun aku ada urusan di luar," kata Yelena.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter. Aku senang ... sekali," mata kehijauan milik Sakura berbinar-binar.

Mata hijau ... Gaara. Seharusnya hari ini mereka juga berkencan seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya.

"Eh? Dokter juga ada acara makan siang dengan polisi itu, ya? Tapi kok ... Dokter kelihatannya sedih?" komentar Sakura.

"Aku hanya iri, Sakura. Kekasihku sedang bertugas di luar kota," ujar Yelena, "ngomong-ngomong, apa menariknya film tentang agen rahasia?"

"Kehidupannya. Kehidupan seorang agen rahasia itu sangat seru. Banyak dari mereka yang identitasnya terpaksa 'dihilangkan' agar keluarga dan kolega mereka tidak terancam. Itu sebabnya agen rahasia di film-film biasanya tampil seorang diri, tanpa keluarga, menerima misi-misi berbahaya, semacamnyalah," ujar Sakura, "ya aku tidak tahu juga tentang kebenarannya. Namanya juga film. Kalau Dokter tertarik, coba saja bertanya pada pacar Dokter. Dia kan polisi. Mungkin dia lebih tahu bagaimana situasi sebenarnya."

Agen rahasia, dengan identitas yang terpaksa dihilangkan. Metode yang sama seperti yang pernah Neji gunakan dan metode yang sama juga mungkin digunakan Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan penyamaran. Jika memang demikian, rasanya memang akan sulit membuktikan Sasuke seorang Manipulator Waktu atau bukan.

Hyuuga Neji, kakaknya. Bahkan di usianya yang masih begitu belia sudah mampu merancang segalanya hingga nyaris sempurna. Kecemerlangan berpikirnya itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kakak sekaligus penjaga dirinya.

"Dokter Milanova, Anda sudah datang," seorang perawat menyapanya.

"Anastasia, selamat pagi," Yelena menyunggingkan senyum, "maaf, aku terlambat. Tapi kurasa aku belum terlambat untuk melalukan pengecekan pagi, kan?"

"Tentu, Dokter. Tentu. Lagi pula bukan itu maksud saya," ucap Anastasia, "Dokter Shino menunggu Anda di ruangannya."

Detik itu pula Yelena paham. Dokter Shino juga pasti ingin mempertanyakan mengenai kejadian semalam. Mengingat posisinya, bukan tak mungkin Dokter Shino memiliki detail informasi mengenai pertemuan Sasuke dan Katyusha yang terjadi diam-diam. Atau boleh jadi, agresi Katyusha semalam adalah bagian dari usul dokter yang selama ini lebih banyak diam?

Gawat. Sedikit banyak Dokter Shino pasti mencurigainya telah berpatgulipat. Yelena menarik napas sesaat. Mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa seorang _Velikaya Kyazhna_ sepertinya terlahir dengan kepandaian mengolah kata dan merancang tipu muslihat.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Shino," sapa Yelena, "kata Anastasia, Anda memanggil saya."

Dokter berkacamata bundar itu berhenti membaca jurnal. Fokus atensinya kini menempatkan Yelena sebagai figur sentral. Sampai detik ini, Yelena tak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Karena itu ia hanya menunggu atasannya tersebut mengurai lingual.

"Duduklah," kata Shino, "aku yakin kautahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Saya tahu dan saya punya penjelasannya," jawab Yelena tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memanggilmu hanya untuk mempertanyakan kesetiaanmu. Polisi itu bisa saja menyebut namamu secara _random_ agar dapat melarikan diri dari Nona Katyusha," ujar Shino, "kudengar kau cukup dekat dengan rekan kerjanya. Karena itu kupikir kaulah orang yang tepat untuk menyelidikinya."

Bagus, ini bahkan jauh daripada apa yang ia kehendaki. Kedua perannya—baik sebagai _Velikaya Kyazhna_ maupun sebagai kaki tangan musuh—tak perlu diseparasi. Ia dapat dengan mudah menelusuri presumsi tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyelidikinya," ujar Yelena tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Jika dia bukan seseorang yang berguna bagi kita, aku mau kau segera melenyapkannya tanpa tersentuh pasal pembunuhan. Kau mengerti maksudku, Yelena?" tanya Shino.

"Saya mengerti," kata Yelena.

"Bagus. Kau boleh meninggalkan ruanganku sekarang," ucap Shino.

Yelena menganggukkan kepala, sedikit merendahkan kepala untuk membari penghormatan. Selanjutnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Shino menyipitkan mata, memastikan bawahannya telah kembali bersiap melaksanakan tugas harian. Jemarinya menari dengan lihai di atas ponsel, menulis sebuah pesan.

_Jangan biarkan Yelena lepas dari pengamatanmu, Hidan._

_._

_._

_._

_Sir_ Shovkovsky gemar meminum kopi meski tahu kandungan kafein di dalamnya akan membuat kinerja jantungnya kian mengalami dekadensi. Stoliditasnya ini semakin menguatkan keinginannya untuk bunuh diri—menulis takdirnya sendiri—seperti kata boneka tadi. Tetapi kasus ini akan tetap mengambang jika Gaara tak menemukan bukti. Sebuah surat wasiat atau semacamnya akan sangat diperlukan untuk mencapai kodeterminasi.

Jika _Sir_ Shovkovsky berencana menulis takdirnya sendiri, maka seharusnya ada goresan pena berisi rangkaian verbal. Sebuah kisah yang seharusnya mampu membawanya pada titik proksimal. Mendadak Gaara teringat pada benang-benang tipis dan telepon yang beresiprokal. Sasuke! Apa Si Tuan Landak itu baik-baik saja usai berhadapan dengan _poltergeist_ yang cukup letal?

"Ya ampun, ternyata kau ganas juga, Kepala Tomat."

Suara familiar-tapi-menyebalkan itu sudah pasti milik Si Tuan Landak. Cih, benar saja Gaara menebak. Di depan pintu muncul Sasuke dengan segala keangkuhannya yang kerap membuat Gaara muak. Tatapan matanya meroyak. Terfokus pada potongan tubuh boneka lilin yang tampak rerak.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya. Kurasa _master_-nya sendiri yang melakukannya," komentar Gaara, "dan jangan bertanya padaku siapa _master_-nya."

"Aku juga tidak akan menanyakannya. Jika teori konyolmu benar, maka telepon itulah pengendalinya. Aku sempat melihat benda itu bergerak memutar," tukas Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku sedikit mengerti sekarang," Gaara menarik napas lega.

"Tentu. Panda Tolol sepertimu tidak mungkin mengerti banyak hal," tukas Sasuke sinis.

"_Tchyo za ga' lima, mu'dak!"_ dengus Gaara kesal, "Dengar baik-baik Landak Dungu-Brengsek-Hermafrodit! _Sir_ Shovkovsky melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dapat menghambat kinerja jantungnya sendiri sebelum ia mati. Boneka sialan ini juga mengatakan bahwa di sinilah _Sir_ Shovkovsky menulis takdirnya sendiri. Dan menurutku, semuanya mengarah pada tujuan bunuh diri."

"Jika itu konklusimu, kurasa semuanya terlalu rumit, Kepala Tomat. Jika memang _Sir_ Shovkovsky melakukan aksi bunuh diri, maka akan lebih mudah jika ia membuat wasiat yang mengatakan kalau dialah yang menyuruh tim dokternya membunuh dirinya," sergah Sasuke.

"Justru itu terlalu sederhana," sanggah Gaara, "jika melihat preferensinya terhadap seni, kurasa _Sir_ Shovkovsky menyukai hal-hal yang rumit." Gaara menunjuk ornamen-ornamen penghias pelat-pelat kayu.

"Tapi jika dilihat dari lukisannya, kurasa ia tidak menganut aliran abstrak," Sasuke masih berusaha menyanggah.

"Rumit tak selalu berarti abstrak, Jabrik Dungu," pungkas Gaara setengah mengejek, "kurasa kitalah yang terlalu dangkal mengartikan lukisannya."

"Gah, The Da Vinci Code ternyata sudah benar-benar meracuni otak udangmu," ejek Sasuke, "dan sialnya, teori bodohmu itu juga sudah meracuni otak jeniusku."

"Otakmu itu kosong, makanya aku memberimu pengetahuan baru. Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tolol? Aku atau kau?" ejek Gaara.

"Tentu saja kau, Panda Dungu," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah, "hentikan seringai konyolmu itu, Panda. Sekarang giliranmu mendengarkan aku. Aku tak peduli dengan segala teorimu tentang seni. Saat kaupergi tadi, aku mengamati gerak pada putaran telepon ini. Berkali-kali putarannya hanya menunjuk pada angka 0 dan angka 1."

"Ya ampun, aku benci bilangan biner," keluh Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga," ejek Sasuke, "menurutku, ini bukan telepon tetapi mesin penyandi atau bahkan komputer mini. Menyambungkan dengan asumsi yang kaukatakan tadi, kurasa tujuan _Sir_ Shovkovsky berkali-kali menelepon ke sini adalah untuk meng-_update_ data baru, memberikan perintah pada _poltergeist, _boneka ini ataupun makhluk-makhluk yang sudah dan yang akan kita hadapi, atau menuliskan takdirnya seperti katamu tadi."

Teknologi di masa kini berpadu dengan kerumitan mantra yang menjadi bentuk lain dari _password _yang kerap digunakan. Kombinasi yang cerdas, rumit, sekaligus memberi proteksi mumpuni agar segala hal terjadi sesuai yang diharapkan. Dalam hal ini Gaara semakin yakin bahwa _Sir_ Shovkovsky memang mencintai segala kerumitan. Karena dibutuhkan lebih dari sekadar kejeniusan untuk membongkar setiap preskripsi yang ia berikan.

Baiklah, semuanya terdengar masuk akal. Ternyata Si Landak Dungu ini cukup pintar dalam menarik akar kausal. Ah, rasanya Gaara melupakan satu hal. Menghentikan waktu ... bukankah itu kemampuan yang cukup genial?

"Kurasa aku lupa bertanya padamu, Jabrik. Kemampuanmu itu ... siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Gaara.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku adalah Manipulator Waktu. Kemampuanku kurang lebih sama seperti orang-orang yang memiliki _sixth sense_," jelas Sasuke, "jika kau mau bertanya soal keberpihakanku, aku berada dalam posisi netral. Tugasku hanya menonton dan memastikan kalian tidak merusak tatanan hidup normal."

Sekarang Gaara mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu gemar mempelajari sejarah negeri ini. Rupanya ia ikut mengambil peran dalam sejarah yang berepetisi. Hanya saja, pengakuan posisi netralnya justru membawa ambivalensi. Jauh di sudut hati Gaara meneriakkan sebuah aversi. Di sisi lain, untuk menuding Sasuke berpretensi rasanya Gaara juga tak punya bukti.

"_Velikaya Kyazhna_ memberimu beberapa mantra, kan? Gunakanlah. Kuharap ada mantra yang bisa membuka salah satu pesan yang ditinggalkan," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke benar. Salah satu tujuan Yelena memberinya mantra adalah mengurai setiap preskripsi yang belum terbongkar. Ia meraih telepon itu dari tangan Sasuke, menatap setiap benang-benang tipis yang melintar. Gaara mengucap sebuah mantra dalam hati, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada satu unilinear. Sebuah benang tipis tampak menampilkan cahaya yang berpendar.

Semakin jauh ... dan semakin jelas. Pandangan matanya seolah tak lagi terganjal batas. Dengan sendirinya matanya tergerak mengobservasi sementara pikirannya berupaya menemukan konformitas. Hanya saja, segala hal yang dijumpainya justru merupakan polaritas.

"Panda! Hey, apa sih yang kaulihat?"

Sayup-sayup Gaara mendengar suara rekannya. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu, tak sanggup walau hanya untuk mengucap satu kata. Sasuke pasti takkan tahu, bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah inversi dari segala hal yang diyakininya.

Karena _Velikaya Kyazhna_ seharusnya tak mendapat tempat di dunia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to :Freeya Lawliet, Bocah namikaze ***maaf baru diupdate orz***, Nara Kazuki, Ryu Lawliet, Yamanaka Emo, R ***gomen gomen orz. Mungkin deskrip saya yang terlalu ribet sehingga sulit dipahami, ya? Soal glosarium, saya mendapatkannya sewaktu blogwalking, buka KBBI atau baca fic orang lain***, Kertas Biru, ditimerita2, thelittlething, Daiyaki Aoi, Thi3x Noir, uchihyuu nagisa, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Amenyx ***sama-sama ^^ anou, kalo bisa manggilnya jangan senpai, ya. Di FFn, saya masih bocah ingusan lho. Kalo sekarang, siapa yang jahat hayoo #geplaked***, Michelle Aoki, Schein Mond, moi ***fufufu~~ sepertinya moi-san satu pemikiran dengan saya #geplaked. Toh, di sini Yelena emang terpaksa 'ngorbanin' orang lain demi keselamatannya sendiri #sigh*,** adeanawinchester ***Gpp kok. Selamat berjuang dengan serangkaian try out dan pemantapan, ya #plakk. Soal boneka, bukan Sasori kok ^^ Bonekanya terinspirasi dari House of Wax*,** Ritard. S. Quint, Bonbon 0330, Czhewasastoic ***Habis yang namanya hantu-hantuan identiknya sama Halloween ^^*,** hinata lover ***makasih ^^ panggilnya Nera ato Zuri aja, ya ^^***, dan Hyuu Hikari **

Seperti biasa, yang login balasannya via PM, ya ^^

Entah berapa lama fic ini sudah seperti anak tiri. Bukan hanya karena kemarin saya ikut bantu-bantu di IFA, tapi karena fokus menulis saya sedang saya berikan untuk fic lain. Bicara soal IFA, terima kasih banyak untuk siapa saja yang telah menominasikan fic ini sampai-sampai fic ini menembus tahap polling dari 3 kategori (M-Rated, Horror, dan Western). Sungguh, saya merasa diapresiasi sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sedikit menganaktirikan fic ini ^^v

Chapter kali ini memang lebih banyak berisi kontinuasi dari chapter kemarin. Singkatnya, Yelena bebas untuk menyelidiki Sasuke sementara ia sendiri juga diselidiki Hidan. Sementara Gaara diombang-ambing status ksatria atau bukan. Dan Sasuke ... saya lebih suka mempertahankannya sebagai pihak netral, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Seperti yang pernah saya katakan di facebook, bulan Desember ini adalah bulan saya mengupdate X. Saya bahkan berharap fic ini bisa saya selesaikan sebelum tahun berganti ^^

Dan seperti biasa, feedback dari readertachi selalu saya nanti. Review kalianlah yang membuat saya semakin merasa bersalah jika lagi-lagi saya menelantarkan fic ini orz. Jadi berikanlah saya cambukan, tabokan, cubitan, dan pujian (kalau ada) di kotak review yang masih sangat luas.

спасибо


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

.

Seorang putri seharusnya rela berkorban untuk keselamatan dan kesejahteraan bangsanya. Seharusnya ... karena yang dilakukan _Velikaya Kyazhna _justru sebaliknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak korban jiwa hanya karena Sang Putri tak peduli, lari, bahkan bersembunyi di balik penyamarannya yang sempurna. Dan semua hipokrisi itu dilakukannya hanya karena tak ingin kehilangan harta, sekaligus nyawanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara benar-benar merasa seperti orang dungu. Bagaimana mungkin ... bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertipu. Seharusnya ia tahu, alasan Katja menyerangnya saat pertama bertemu adalah karena dirinya memang benar-benar oponen dari boneka kasiku. Dan cinta Yelena menjadi komplemen yang terpadu.

"_Seorang _Velikaya Kyazhnya_ selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut. Muslihatnya bahkan sanggup membuat musuhnya, kita, menjadi seorang hamba yang penurut."_

Demi sebotol Rodnik Vodka, kenapa segalanya tak lagi kredensial? Gaara tak tahu lagi yang mana informasi faktual. Informasi baru yang dilihatnya dari suguhan orasi klandestin milik Sir Shovkovsky seakan menyerang daya pikirnya secara radikal.

"Hey, Dungu. Kaulihat apa?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh rekan sekaligus rivalnya. Ia mungkin tak tahu apa yang tengah disaksikan Gaara. Tapi ia tahu ada sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin mengguncang logika.

"_Privyet~ _Landak Tampan di sini. Panda Brengsek di sebelahku, kau mendengarku?" pancing Sasuke.

"_Ty che, Blyad!_" hardik Gaara.

Alih-alih terkejut, Sasuke justru menyunggingkan senyum lega. Setidaknya lelaki di sebelahnya masih Gaara yang biasanya. Dan itu berarti tak ada mantra apa pun yang digunakan _Sir_ Shovkovsky untuk menjebak Gaara dalam permainannya. Sedikit _shock_ tidak begitu buruk jika mengingat bahwa lelaki itu belum terbiasa.

"Ambilah," Sasuke melemparkan kotak rokoknya. Ia sendiri mengeluarkan pemantik api dan menyulut batang putih berdiameter lima milimeter di antara jari tengah dan jari manisnya. "Mari kita bicara layaknya pria dewasa. Jika kaulupa, kuingatkan kembali padamu bahwa aku adalah _partner_-mu dalam kasus ini."

"Aku ingat. Aku takkan lupa dengan Landak Tolol yang kemunculannya selalu membuatku sakit mata," berangsur-angsur pemilik surai merah itu menjadi tenang. Ia menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Kau seorang Manipulator Waktu, posisimu netral. Itu katamu. Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku pendapatmu tentang _Velikaya Kyazhna_."

"Dia cantik," komentar Sasuke, "hahaha ... lihat dirimu, Panda. Wajah cemburumu itu benar-benar membuatmu seperti panda dungu!"

"Aku serius, Brengsek!" Gaara menukas dengan cepat.

"_Velikaya Kyazhna _seorang putri. Nyawanya adalah pembuka segel _Yantarnaya Komnata_. Dalam _Yantarnaya Komnata_ ada harta berharga yang diinginkan Katyusha dan orang-orangnya. Pengikut utamanya menghendaki Iblis Merah dibebaskan. Sebagian pengikutnya lebih tertarik karena harta dari batu-batu _amber_-nya. Dan mungkin ada juga yang tertarik untuk meneliti organisme dan fosil yang terjebak dalam kepingannya," jelas Sasuke.

Persis seperti cerita dan buku-buku yang diperlihatkan Yelena, dalam versi yang lebih lengkap tentunya. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa harta yang diperebutkan itu adalah _Yantarnaya Komnata_. _The Amber Room,_ warisan Kekaisaran Rusia yang menjanjikan harta, widya, juga kuasa. Dalam hal ini sekilas terlihat bahwa _Velikaya Kyazhna_-lah figur yang patut dibela.

"_Iblis hanyalah isu yang diembuskan _Velikaya Kyazhna. _Ia hanya ingin menyimpan _Yantarnaya Komnata _untuk dirinya. Kalian tahu bahwa _Velikaya Kyazhna _selalu didampingi Boneka Katja? Boneka terkutuk itulah iblis yang sebenarnya. Yang kami minta adalah kesediaannya membuka _Yantarnaya Komnata _untuk memperluas wawasan akan kebudayaan kita. Tapi ia selalu menolaknya. Bayangkan! Putri macam apa yang tak menghendaki bangsanya maju."_

Tutur kata _Sir_ Shovkovsky—yang dilihatnya bagai video orasi—juga tak bisa diabaikan. Faktanya Katja menyerangnya dan ia juga tak pernah bertemu dengan iblis seperti yang Yelena katakan. Sementara kesaksian Sasuke mengenai Katyusha juga tak cukup kuat untuk ia jadikan pegangan.

"Jika kau memang benar ksatria _Velikaya Kyazhna_, kurasa kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan," ujar Sasuke, "bahkan jika hal itu merenggut nyawamu. Seorang ksatria sejati takkan pernah takut mati."

Jika orasi _Sir_ Shovkovsky benar, maka itulah yang dikehendaki Yelena. Wanita itu duduk di balik layar, menyaksikan dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa mengorbankan jiwa dan raga untuk melindunginya. Karena sejak awal ksatria itu tak pernah ada. Ksatria _Velikaya Kyazhna_ hanyalah bagian dari strategi semata untuk mendesak setiap lelaki di dekatnya agar merasa harus melindunginya.

Dalam sekejap Gaara merasa sudut hatinya dihujam sembilu. Jika _Velikaya Kyazhna _itu bukanlah kekasihnya—gadis yang dicintainya—mungkin hatinya takkan sedemikian alufiru. Hatinya memohon agar tak meyakini hal itu, tetapi logikanya terus berupaya membelu. Pada akhirnya hatinya tetap menerima teratu.

"Hey, Landak. Seberapa besar kemungkinannya aku bukanlah ksatria itu," Gaara menghisap lagi rokoknya.

"Kau takut mati?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mati sia-sia jika ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih berhak mati demi membela Yelena," balas Gaara.

"Ternyata kau memang takut mati," ejek Sasuke, "kautahu, _Velikaya Kyazhna_ pun sama sepertimu. Jika memang ia tak takut mati, kurasa ia sudah memilih bunuh diri sejak dulu agar para pemburunya tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk membuka _Yantarnaya Komnata."_

"Tsk!"

"Abaikan saja. Itu hanya pendapatku. Selebihnya penonton sepertiku tak punya urusan dengan pelaku drama sejarah seperti kalian," ujar Sasuke.

"Mencoba menjebakku, Tuan Landak? Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau berada dalam posisi netral kecuali jika ada tatanan hidup yang rusak. Dan menurutku, bunuh diri masuk dalam definisimu tentang tatanan hidup yang rusak itu," pungkas Gaara.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai angkuh. Mengagumi cara Gaara menarik simpulan walau ia tahu hati dan pikiran Gaara tengah bertingkuh. Meski tersamar, Sasuke tahu Gaara tengah meragukan segala hal yang diterimanya dari sang galuh.

Sepasang mata kuning pucat milik Orochimaru mengamati konversasi mereka dari satu direksi. Sebentar lagi ... sebentar lagi ... Sasuke pasti akan menunjukkan tendensi. Ketika Gaara memulai dispersi, maka saat itulah Orochimaru akan memulai aksi. Dengan begitu, repetisi sejarah akan terhenti sampai di sini.

.

.

.

"Jadi _Sir _Shovkovsky memang telah berencana untuk bunuh diri," Naruto meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. Mata birunya menelusuri laporan yang baru saja diserahkan Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak begitu paham. Tapi Gaara bilang, bertahun-tahun lalu dia pernah bertemu dengan _Sir_ Shovkovsky, memperingatkan _Sir_ Shovkovsky agar lebih menjaga kesehatan jantungnya," Sasuke mengambil jeda sesaat, "dan Pak Tua itu malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa beberapa tahun lagi ia mungkin sudah tak bisa lagi menikmati kopi."

"Oh ... _Sir_ Shovkovsky seperti mengatakan kalau ia ingin menikmati hal-hal yang menyenangkan di akhir hidupnya," ucap Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu membolak-balikkan kertas laporan hingga tiba-tiba ia berseru seolah berhasil mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, ya. Aku ingat. Kurasa Gaara memang pernah bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu dia masih di akademi. Aku masih seniornya waktu itu. Dan ... ya ... aku ingat waktu itu aku merasa sangat iri karena dia diundang _Sir_ Shovkovsky setelah Gaara menyelamatkannya. Jadi itu yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku juga sudah menelepon beberapa pekerja di rumahnya dan mereka membenarkan kalau _Sir_ Shovkovsky memang melakukan beberapa kebiasaan yang memperburuk kondisi jantungnya," kata Sasuke, "kokinya bahkan memastikan dua atau tiga kali seminggu ia memasak beberapa menu tinggi kolestrol atas permintaan _Sir_ Shovkovsky."

"Ya ampun ... aku tak percaya penyelidikan panjang kalian hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa _Sir_ Shovkovsky meninggal bukan karena dibunuh," Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, "hey, Sasuke. Kau orang pertama yang setuju untuk mengusut kasus ini ketika anggota partai dan mantan istrinya mengajukan masalah ini ke kepolisian. Aku tahu intuisimu cukup bagus dan karena itu kau pasti akan menolak jika ini bukan kasus yang menarik bagimu."

Lingual Naruto terasa menusuk, langsung, sekaligus membawa insinuasi. Sasuke tahu suatu ketika Naruto pasti akan mengajukan pertanyaan ini. Menjadi atasannya dalam dua tahun terakhir membuat Naruto cukup hafal dengan segala perangai yang ia miliki. Ia juga mengakui dirinyalah yang membujuk Naruto agar kasus ini diselidiki.

"Jangan bilang ini demi kepentingan negaramu," tuduh Naruto.

"Pemerintah Jepang tidak menggajiku untuk mengacak-acak stabilitas negaramu," balas Sasuke, "aku di sini untuk mengawasi seseorang. Bila segalanya tak berjalan baik-baik saja maka keamanan internal Rusia juga takkan baik-baik saja."

"Maksudmu ... terorisme?" Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat, "ya ampun ... SVR bahkan tidak memberi tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Menjaga keamanan internal dan perbatasan adalah tugas FSB, Naruto. Kau pasti tahu hal itu. Dan bicara soal ancaman, siapa yang bilang ancaman hanya berurusan dengan fisik," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Sasuke. Kau seolah ingin agar aku percaya padamu sementara aku sendiri tak mengerti hal macam apa yang harus kupercayai," lagi-lagi Naruto menepuk keningnya.

Pria Uchiha itu tak tertarik lagi menanggapi. Lelaki itu memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan data dan informasi yang menjadi pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Atasannya hanya mengamati, masih penasaran dengan intelijen Jepang yang kini bekerja untuk FSB. Baginya, keberadaan Sasuke di sini adalah sebuah teka-teki.

Bukan ... bukan Naruto tak mengerti. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam bidang spionase membuat Naruto paham bahwa terkadang mereka juga bekerja sama dengan intelijen asing agar afinitas terpenuhi. Hanya saja Uchiha Sasuke memiliki sebuah distingsi. Mengapa Sasuke dikirim Jepang justru untuk mengabdi pada negeri ini?

Naruto tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk memulangkan Sasuke ke negaranya. Meskipun ia adalah warga negara Jepang, ia bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk pemerintah Rusia. Bahkan Naruto juga harus mengakui Sasuke adalah yang terbaik di divisinya. Tidak, mungkin bukan divisinya saja. Terkadang bahkan Naruto merasa kemampuan Sasuke melebihi dirinya. Ia sempurna ... seolah datang dari level yang berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke ... sebenarnya kau siapa?

"Kembali ke ruanganmu, Kepala Durian. Caramu memandangku hanya menjadi _fanservice_ bagi Nona _Fujoshi,_" tukas Sasuke, melirik sekilas ke arah Yamanaka Ino yang sengaja berdiri di pintu ruangannya, mengamati pembicaraannya dengan Naruto dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Ck ... sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Gaara sangat membencimu, Sasuke," tukas Naruto, "kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Pergilah," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tsk!" geram Naruto. Ia melangkah pergi lalu menatap—setengah melotot—ke arah Ino, "Hentikan ketertarikan abnormalmu terhadap homoseksual, Yamanaka. Dan kembali ke mejamu sekarang juga."

Yamanaka hanya tergelak ringan dan kembali ke mejanya. Sasuke pun kembali menatap layar digital di hadapannya. Jemarinya tergerak, membuka akses menuju data pribadi miliknya. Kembali menggerakkan jemari, ia tersenyum begitu mengenali salah satu _IP address_ yang menjadi _visitor_ dari data pribadinya.

Yelena Milanova ... akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

Bertahun-tahun Sasuke mengamati, gadis itu masih saja restriktif. Ia terlalu terpaku pada repetisi sejarah tanpa melihatnya secara eksesif. Sejarah memang berepetisi, tetapi perkembangan dunia juga akan tetap memberi aditif. Keberanian gadis itu menyusup menjadi anak buah musuhnya sendiri memang sebuah langkah inovatif. Hanya saja taktik itu takkan cukup kuat untuk mematahkan strategi musuhnya yang terlampau ofensif.

Katyusha pasti sudah datang menemuinya, menudingnya sebagai _Velikaya Kyazhna_. Entah bagaimana caranya, Yelena pasti bisa berkelit dan memengaruhi Katyusha. Di sisi lain Yelena pasti akan mencurigainya. Mungkin orang-orang Katyusha juga akan selalu mengawasinya. Justru inilah yang dikehendaki Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sir_ Shovkovsky ... kesalahan terbesarmu adalah melibatkan seorang Manipulator Waktu dalam permainanmu."_

.

.

.

Yelena melirik penuh rasa khawatir ke arah Gaara. Semenjak pulang dari Permskaya, kekasihnya belum berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menekan bel, masuk, dan hanya mencium bibirnya ketika Yelena bertanya. Dari meredupnya bola mata kehijauan milik Gaara, Yelena tahu terjadi hal-hal yang tak biasa. Lebih tepatnya ... apakah pemuda itu terluka.

"Ga-Gaara?"

Lelaki itu bahkan tak menyentuh darjeeling yang ia sajikan. Yelena mulai tak tahan. Ia tak tahan lagi terus menerus terabaikan. Apa pun permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi Gaara, ia merasa berhak mendapat penjelasan.

"Yelena."

Yelena merasa bersyukur iblis—atau apa pun yang ditemui Gaara—ternyata tak mengambil suara kekasihnya. Pun begitu Yelena sedikit merasa kecewa karena Gaara tak memanggilnya Hinata seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tetapi apa pun itu, hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk dan menanti Gaara bercerita.

"Ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" tanyanya setengah menyelidik.

"Ya. Dan aku hampir mati," ucap Gaara, "ingat saat aku mengirim pesan padamu? Sebenarnya saat itu aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja."

Bohong ... saat itu Gaara memang terluka ketika bergulat dengan logika di kereta. Tapi tak ada hal yang serius hingga bisa membuatnya meregang nyawa. Hanya saja Gaara benar-benar ingin tahu apakah Yelena hanya berniat memanfaatkannya semata.

Lelaki berambut merah bata itu sibuk memaki dirinya dalam hati. Semula ia berniat mengintrogasi, bertanya secara langsung pada Yelena bahkan bersiap-siap bila terjadi konkurensi. Tapi kenyataannya ketika ia berhadapan dengan wanita itu, tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali mengakui dalam hati bahwa Yelenalah gadis yang ia cintai.

"A-apa? Astaga, kenapa saat itu kau tidak bilang padaku? Bagian mana yang terluka? Biarkan aku me..."

"Sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa orang membawaku ke Kanavinskaya untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama," potong Gaara.

Jemari Yelena yang semula bersiap untuk memeriksa sekujur tubuh Gaara terkulai kembali. Ekspresi gadis itu sedikit lega, menatap ke arah kekasihnya, "Seharusnya kau kembali saja saat itu. Misimu berhasil atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Hidupmu ... tolong hargai hidupmu, Gaara."

_Sir_ Shovkovsky benar ... _Velikaya Kyazhna _memang teramat piawai membuatnya harus angkat topi. Tutur kata lembut itu ... ekspresi sarat afeksi itu ... adalah bukti. Bahkan jika kini Gaara mencoba untuk lari, sama saja ia menyiksa hati yang kini terdetensi.

Menggelikan.

Ia—Sabaku Gaara—_profiler_ FSB yang kerap disebut berhati besi dapat dengan mudah takluk oleh afeksi. Logika yang kerap dibanggakannya menguap begitu melihat senyuman dan sentuhan yang membuatnya terbuai. Belum lagi kecupannya yang kerap membuat lupa diri. Yah, lupa diri. Seolah ia tak lagi berpijak di bumi

Astaga ... sejauh apa dirinya berubah semenjak kardiolog cantik itu hadir di hidupnya?!

"Kasus _Sir_ Shovkovsky sudah selesai. Ia terbukti melakukan usaha-usaha untuk bunuh diri. Itu berarti kau dan teman-teman doktermu bebas," kata Gaara, "karena itulah aku memikirkannya sejak tadi. Yelena, kurasa lebih baik aku kembali ke apartemenku sendiri."

Yelena tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak terkejut, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pulang dan kenapa semuanya serba tiba-tiba, Gaara?"

"Aku lelah," kata Gaara, "kejadian di rumah itu membuatku sadar bahwa manusia biasa sepertiku bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk iblis yang kaukatakan."

"Tapi kau bukan manusia biasa. Kau ksatria. Katja tak mung...,"

"Hentikan segala omong kosong ini, Yelena!" Gaara sedikit membentak, membuat Katja pun turut mengubah posisi berdirinya. "Sejak awal ksatria itu memang tak pernah ada. Kaulah yang menciptakannya. Jika aku memang ksatria, mengapa aku bahkan tak pernah tertarik dengan kekaisaran Rusia? Aku juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang mantra. Kaulah yang mengajariku. Kau yang mencoba membuatku menjadi sosok ksatria sempurna seperti mimpimu selama ini!"

Jika saja Yelena beberapa tahun lebih muda, ia takkan segan untuk meneteskan air mata. Perkataan Gaara terlampau tajam untuk seseorang yang mengaku mencintainya. Apa pun yang terjadi di Permskaya, yang jelas peristiwa itu telah benar-benar mengubah Gaara.

Yelena tahu Gaara memang sarkastik, tapi kali ini tutur katanya benar-benar membuatnya tercekik.

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah. Aku takkan melarangmu. Pastikan kau takkan pernah kembali kecuali kau ingin mati."

"_Yeah_, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Katja, biarkan dia pergi," ucap Yelena tepat ketika Katja hendak melompat dan menyerang Gaara. Ksatrianya—atau mungkin mantan ksatrianya—hanya menoleh sejenak lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Yelena memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Rasanya ia baru saja menerima sebuah pengkhianatan. Sungguh, ia tak mengira bahwa seorang ksatria akan meningalkan _Velikaya Kyazhna_ yang seharusnya ia selamatkan. Gaara baru saja menorehkan sejarah baru yang selama ini tak pernah tercatatkan.

Tidak, bukan itu.

Rasa sakit di hati Yelena bukan karena Gaara adalah ksatrianya. Yang membuatnya sakit adalah Gaara sebagai kekasihnya. Ksatria atau bukan, bukankah seorang laki-laki selalu memiliki naluri untuk melindungi kekasihnya—wanita yang dicintainya? Dan Gaara...

Katja melompat ke arah Yelena. Mengerjapkan mata birunya seolah mengharapkan Yelena untuk segera pulih dari duka. Gadis itu tersenyum getir, mengusap helaian ikal milik sang boneka. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki Katja yang akan selalu bersamanya.

Sepasang bola mata kuning kehijauan milik Orochimaru mengerjap penuh kepuasan. Tak salah memang jika ia memilih untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut merah itu ketimbang mengikuti Manipulator Waktu berkarakter arogan. Ia menggerakkan jemari di atas sebuah piranti komunikasi, ia mengirim sebuah pesan.

_**Ksatria bodoh itu baru saja meninggalkan Tuan Putri. Jadi Sasuke, kau mau ambil bagian atau tidak?**_

.

.

.

Gelap. Terasa pengap. Dan dirinya seolah tengah terperangkap.

Bau anyir darah bercampur membusuknya daging manusia membuatnya kian tersiksa. Yelena baru saja hendak berlari ketika ia menyadari, ada rantai yang membelenggu kedua kaki dan tangannya. Mimpi ... ini pasti hanya mimpi belaka. Seingatnya ia hanya mencuci muka dan menepuk-nepuk bantal sebelum memejamkan mata. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk mengurangi luka pasca ditinggal sang ksatria.

Jadi, seharusnya tak ada hal yang memungkinkannya terperangkap di tempat yang entah berada di mana.

Crrakk!

Alih-alih terlepas, rantai itu justru semakin kuat mencengkram. Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba saja menghujam. Yelena bisa merasakan ada likuid pekat yang mengalir perlaham-lahan dari pusat rasa sakit yang mungkin bindam. Gadis itu paham, dalam mimpi pun mereka berusaha membuatnya tak tentram.

Mungkin saja mereka telah menemukannya, mengucap mantra untuk merusak tidur lelapnya agar menjadi ultimatum agar ia selalu siaga.

Dan Yelena tak ingin kalah walau hanya dalam mimpi dan meski tak ada Gaara di sisi.

Senandung lirih sang putri membawa untaian elegi. Samar-samar seberkas sinar mulai menyelubungi. Sekarang Yelena bisa melihat bahwa beberapa meter dari tempatnya, berdiri Katyusha Shovkovskaya dengan beberapa bilah pisau kecil di kanan dan kiri. Ia tersenyum, bahagia menyaksikan Yelena didera rasa nyeri.

Katyusha melangkah mendekati. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Lagu yang biasa digunakan agar maut rela mendekati. Tapi Yelena tak peduli. Ia tetap mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menyenandungkan bait-bait elegi.

Jleb!

Yelena bisa merasakan benda tajam berbahan besi itu bergerak menembus ulu hati. Helaan napasnya sempat terhenti, tak siap menerima rasa sakit tak terperi. Rasa sakit bercampur ngeri semakin membayang tatkala Katyusha kembali mengangkat pisaunya untuk dihujamkan lagi.

Hup!

Beruntung lagu kekaisaran Rusia mampu membuat belenggu pada tangan kirinya terlepas. Kini ia bisa menggerakkannya dengan bebas, termasuk untuk menangkis serangan si bocah culas. Lebih mujur lagi lilitan rantai pada tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya sudah sedikit mengendur, membuat Yelena yakin sebentar lagi dirinya akan terbebas.

"Wow," ucap Katyusha nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Entah mantra macam apa yang diucapkannya dalam hati hingga membuat rantai yang masih mengikat Yelena kembali menguat. Napas Yelena kembali tercekat. Bocah iblis ini ... sungguh benar-benar 'petarung' yang hebat.

"No-Nona...," panggil Yelena dengan pasrah. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pisau yang masih menancap di ulu hati, "Kenapa Anda melakukan ini?"

"Hahaha ... lucu sekali, _Kyazhna_. Aku bosan mengikuti permainanmu. Jadi, ayo kita akhiri saja," Katyusha tertawa. Bocah itu menjilat darah Yelena yang tertinggal di ujung jari, "Sudah kuduga, rasa darah dari seorang putri memang akan seharum dan selezat ini."

"Tapi saya bukan _Velikaya Kyazhna_, Nona. Nama saya Yelena, abdi Anda," tutur Yelena sedikit parau, "tetapi jika memang saya perlu dikorbankan untuk menemukan _Velikaya Kyazhna_, saya tidak keberatan, Nona. Kemarilah, bunuh saya lebih cepat."

"Sampai kapan kau berniat untuk berpura-pura, _Kyazhna_? Tapi baiklah, kukabulkan keinginanmu dan...,"

Jleb!

"Jadilah _tour guide_ saya di neraka, Nona. Tunggu saya di sana," Yelena memasang senyum kemenangan. Ia bisa membaca keterkejutan di wajah Katyusha tepat setelah gerak cepatnya mencabut pisau—yang telah ia beri mantra—dan berbalik melemparkan benda itu pada Katyusha.

"Kau!"

Yelena tak membuang waktu lagi. Kali ini ia mengucap doa-doa agar terbangun dari mimpi sebelum Katyusha bisa melepas pisau itu dan menyerangnya kembali. Sayangnya sepertinya rencananya tak mengalami fluensi. Karena Katyusha...

Begitu Yelena membuka matanya kembali, ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di ranjang. Napasnya terengah-engah, peluhnya bercucuran seolah baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk yang panjang. Memperoleh kesadarannya kembali, ia menjangkau tombol lampu agar mendapat pencahayaan terang. Ia meraih gelas berisi air putih demi mendapatkan kembali rasa tenang.

Sesaat sebelum ia terbangun dari mimpi, tepat saat Katyusha hendak menyerangnya lagi, Yelena yakin ia melihat ada sebuah pedang yang menghalangi. Dengan kata lain, ada pihak ketiga yang mengintervensi. Apakah sosok itu benar-benar kawan baginya, Yelena tak tahu pasti.

"_Dorogaya Moya..._"

Satu frasa yang seharusnya manis itu membuat kesadarannya kembali membeku. Mencari sosok pemilik suara, Yelena melihatnya berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu. Astaga ... baru saja ia diserang di alam mimpi, kini ia harus kembali berhadapan dengan seorang 'pemburu'.

"Hidan? Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk masuk ke..."

"Aku selalu tahu kau memang menggairahkan, Yelena," Hidan membelai wajahnya.

Yelena tahu, baju tidurnya basah karena keringat. Tapi ia yakin Hidan tak hanya datang hanya untuk menggodanya untuk bercinta di saat yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat. Yelena tahu si mesum satu ini adalah salah satu 'prajurit' iblis yang paling taat. Karena itu...

Ciuman mendadak dari Hidan tak mampu diantisipasi Yelena. Berusaha memberontak, tapi ia kalah cepat dari Hidan yang malah menarik selimut untuk menyelubungi mereka. Sial! Bahkan di tengah tugas untuk membunuhnya, Hidan masih sempat mencari keuntungan dan kepuasannya.

"Hi-Hidan, apa yang kaulaku...,"

"Mendesahlah," pinta Hidan di telinga Yelena, "agar dia tak bisa mendengar apa pun yang kukatakan padamu."

Apa pun yang Hidan rencanakan, Yelena tahu Hidan tak berniat membunuhnya. Juga intonasinya ketika menyebut kata 'dia'. Siapapun 'dia' Yelena tahu itu bukan Katyusha. Karena Hidan selalu memanggil bocah iblis itu dengan sebutan Nona. Karena itu tak ada salahnya menuruti apa yang dikehendakinya.

"Namanya Orochimaru. Dialah yang meniupkan mantra untuk mengendalikan mimpimu."

Baik, orang bernama Orochimaru itu adalah salah satu anak buah Katyusha. Dan dia datang untuk memberi peringatan, bahkan mungkin menangkapnya.

"Besok pagi, perkamen legendaris. Temukan kuncinya. _Lord_ Sasuke menunggumu di sana."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Yelena mendapatkan kejutan malam ini. Cara Hidan memanggil Sang Manipulator Waktu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang abdi. Di sisi lain, ia juga belum mendapatkan kepastian di kubu mana Sasuke memberikan tendensi.

Ya Tuhan ... sebenarnya permainan macam apa yang tengah Yelena hadapi?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : Michelle Aoki, thelittlething, Hyuu Hikari, Yamanaka Emo, Freeya Lawliet, Thi3x Noir, Bocah namikaze ***Nama akun facebook saya Svetlana Arlovskaya ^^***, adeanawinchester ***gpp, santai saja adeana-san ^^. Boleh dibilang Sasuke ini tandingannya Sir Shovkovsky dalam hal strategi, makanya saya sengaja membuatnya jadi pribadi yang rumit. Soal adegan kayak di House of Wax, saya suka sih scene-scene horor di film itu. Kadang sampai membayangkan adegan-adegan full action yang hantunya boneka lilin #curhat***, dandelion19, Hanyou Dark, Mitsuki Ota, Dae Uchiha, dan Ryu Lawliet.**

Chapter 10 dan masih banyak misteri yang belum tergali. Nggak yakin fic ini cuma bakal selesai di chapter 13 LoL. Secara singkat chapter ini menunjukkan bagaimana Gaara terpengaruh dengan memori-memori yang disajikan Sir Shovkovsky sampai-sampai meninggalkan Hinata. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat efek brainwashing yang lebih kuat dan masuk akal, tapi nyatanya saya memang belum punya kapasitas di situ. Terkait Sasuke, saya rasa sudah jelas pihak mana yang ia bela.

Soal FSB dan SVR, FSB itu dinas intelijen rahasianya Rusia yang tugasnya lebih banyak di dalam negeri. Sedangkan SVR lebih banyak mengurusi masalah luar negeri. Tadi saya menyebut Sasuke sebagai intel Jepang, sejujurnya saya kurang tau apakah Jepang memiliki dinas intelijen atau tidak. Tetapi seandainya tidak pun anggap saja Jepang punya dinas intelijen yang sangat rahasia seperti ASIS (Australian Secret Intelligence Service) yang sempat dirahasiakan bahkan dari pemerintahnya sendiri selama 20 tahun sejak didirikan.

Entah kenapa saya merasa chapter ini sedikit melankolis. Mohon maaf ya buat yang kurang suka.

Seperti biasa, feedback saya harapkan baik berupa jitakan, tabokan, cubitan, kritikan, ataupun pujian (kalau ada) di kotak review.

Спасибо ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Dmitri Milanov = Hyuuga Neji  
><strong>

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

.

Yelena menjejakkan langkah demi menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap. Sungguh, ia tak begitu paham mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk bertemu di tempat yang sedemikian pengap. Belum lagi dinding-dinding berlumut yang senantiasa mengeluarkan hawa lembab. Yelena bahkan harus berhati-hati ketika hendak berpegangan pada dinding jika tak mau jatuh terjerembab.

Setelah Hidan pulang dari rumahnya, Yelena tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang ia bisikkan. Tak membuang waktu, ia mencari perkamen yang disebutkan. Tentu saja setelah memastikan Orochimaru mengendurkan supervisi yang ia lakukan. Mencuri dengar pembicaraan Orochimaru dengan Hidan membuat Yelena sedikit memiliki keyakinan bahwa Hidan bukanlah sosok lawan.

"_Kau menggangguku. Demi butiran-butiran amber, apa maksudmu menyudahi mimpi sempurna yang kurancang untuknya?"_

"_Sudah kubilang, melihat reaksinya ketika bermimpi bertemu dengan Nona makin membuat celanaku sempit. Kaupikir kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin menulis sejarah baru dengan meneliti kemampuan manipulator waktu?" tukas Hidan, "Aku juga ingin mencatatkan namaku sebagai lelaki yang pernah meniduri _Velikaya Kyazhna._"_

"_Sshh ... bisakah pikiranmu tidak tertuju pada wanita dan ranjang, Rambut Klimis?" sergah Orochimaru._

"_Terobsesi pada wanita itu wajar untuk laki-laki normal. Hey, Nona Ular. Setelah ini, apa rencanamu? Membuntuti Manipulator Waktu tercintamu itu?" ejek Hidan._

"_Tutup mulutmu, _Blyad!_ Tentu saja aku akan menengok sebentar untuk memastikan Ksatria Bodoh itu tak kembali lagi. Setelah itu aku akan mengawasi _Velikaya Kyazhna_ lalu menunggu perintah Nona," balas Orochimaru._

"Velikaya Kyazhna _dalam pengawasanku. Kurasa kehadiranmu hanya akan mengganggu," tukas Hidan._

"_Ck! Sesukamu saja, Rambut Klimis."_

Yelena ingat betapa dirinya terkejut manakala melihat sosok Orochimaru. Berambut legam berbalut ekspresi nan jaharu. Entah kenapa meski Yelena mengamatinya dari distansi yang cukup aksa, gadis itu yakin bola matanya berwarna kuning bersemu hijau melicau. Hawa jahat yang menyelubunginya mengingatkan Yelena pada sosok iblis pembunuh Neji yang telah berlalu.

Oponen tangguh setelah Katyusha, begitu pikirnya.

"_Dobroye uto, Velikaya Kyazhna._"

Yelena mengenali dengan cepat sosok pria Uchiha yang tengah bersandar di dinding. Ekor matanya melirik Yelena yang baru datang, sementara lekukan bibirnya menjeringing. Tak jauh darinya berdiri tegap seorang pria berambut perak yang selama ini disangkanya sebagai pengaling.

"_Dabro pozhalovat, Velikaya Kyazhna._"

Hidan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Seolah hendak berkata dirinyalah sang abdi yang setia. Pun begitu, Yelena tak dapat serta merta percaya. Ini mungkin salah satu jebakan yang telah disiapkan Katyusha. Seolah mengerti Yelena masih meragu, Hidan kembali mengucap kata demi meyakinkan Yelena.

"Dari waktu ke waktu ... tak peduli benar ataupun salah, suaramulah yang akan kudengar sebagai petunjuk apa yang akan terjadi. Karena segala yang kuinginkan adalah agar engkau bisa melihat mentari yang bersinar esok hari."

Kata-kata itu ... adalah janji setia yang selalu diucap para ksatria. Dan lagi ... Katja yang datang bersamanya juga tak memberikan reaksi kontra. Jika Hidan adalah ksatrianya, lalu bagaimana dengan ... Gaara?

"Ragu-ragu, _Kyazhna_?" tukas Sasuke, "Jangan pernah berpikir kaulah yang terhebat karena berhasil menyusup di kubu lawan. Ksatriamu bahkan sudah lebih dulu melakukannya."

"Tapi ... Gaara?"

"Siapa yang memberitahumu kalau kau cuma punya satu ksatria?" sahut Sasuke dengan cepat, "Oh, terima kasih sudah menjaga _Kyazhna_ selama ini, Nona Manis."

Katja sedikit menundukkan kepala seolah hendak menghormati. Jika sudah begini, rasanya semakin sulit untuk menyebut semua ini sebagai suatu hipokrisi. Pun demikian, Yelena tetap menuntut sebuah eksplanasi.

Yelena ingat. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa penjaganya berjumlah empat. Kala itu ia masih seorang balita yang tak pernah sadar bahwa bahaya selalu mengintainya dengan cermat. Ketika ia sudah lebih paham, Neji tak pernah mengatakan siapa saja ksatria yang memegang amanat.

"Jelaskan padaku, Tuan Manipulator Waktu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah ... baiklah. Aku tak suka ikut campur. Tapi kalianlah yang memaksaku," ujar Sasuke, "pertama, _Sir_ Shovkovsky membuatku terpaksa harus terlibat. Kedua, tentu saja kau sendiri yang mencoba berbuat curang dengan menyusup ke kubu musuhmu sendiri."

"Perang dan cinta takkan mengikuti aturan, Sasuke. Dan lagi, bukankah tempat yang paling aman justru ada di tempat yang paling berbahaya?" Pertanyaan retoris dipilih Yelena untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku suka logika berpikirmu," puji Sasuke, "bersyukurlah karena tindakanmu ini sudah diprediksi dengan tepat oleh Dmitri."

Dmitri Milanov, Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sekaligus penjaganya yang paling cerdas namun terpaksa harus meregang nyawa di tangan iblis keji. Dari caranya berbicara, sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar memahami apa yang belum Yelena ketahui.

"Delapan tahun lalu aku menangkap Dmitri dalam kasus pembobolan sebuah bank besar di Jerman. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa saat diintrogasi, tetapi dia memberiku sebuah MicroSD. Anak itu ... menantangku untuk memecahkan sebuah teka-teki," ujar Sasuke.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu ... berarti usiamu saat itu baru sembilan belas tahun, kan?" Yelena mengernyitkan kening. Rasanya agak mustahil membayangkan seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun sudah menangani kasus besar seperti pembobolan bank.

"_Kyazhna_," Hidan menyela, "usia _Lord_ Sasuke saat ini mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah milenium."

"Cih ... kau membuatku merasa tua," Sasuke mendecih, setengah merasa terpaksa harus menjelaskan, "pertumbuhanku terhenti di umur 25 tahun. Kemampuan menggunakan dan memanipulasi waktu kudapat dari kakakku. Ah, bukan. Akulah yang mengira dia kakakku. Sebenarnya dia kakek dari kakek buyutku. Seorang manipulator waktu akan berhenti tumbuh di usia 25 tahun dan akan mati jika memberikan kemampuan itu pada orang lain. Oh, satu hal lagi. Kurasa aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau Gaara adalah cicitku."

Jika kondisinya lebih santai, mungkin Yelena akan tertawa mendengarnya. Namun alih-alih tertawa, Yelena justru menantikan kelanjutan cerita dari sang Uchiha. Ia ingin tahu enigma macam apa yang diberikan Neji hingga kakaknya tersebut dapat memprediksi langkahnya menelusup ke kubu Katyusha.

"Sejak awal aku tahu Dmitri adalah seorang ksatria. Begitu menyelesaikan teka-teki yang dibuatnya, kuakui aku cukup terkejut dengan kegigihannya mencari siapa sosok manipulator waktu. Dan kau tahu alasannya mencariku, _Kyazhna_? Karena Dmitri tahu Klan Shovkovsky sudah menemukan salah satu ksatriamu, Gaara," ujar Sasuke.

"_Kyazhna_ mungkin tidak tahu, saya berteman baik dengan Dmitri. Dmitri adalah seorang _statistician_ dan _programmer_ yang mumpuni. Ia membaca buku-buku sejarah sejak _Yantarnaya Komnata_ dibuat, diperebutkan, dan menghilang. Dari situlah ia menentukan trend linear dan memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi sekarang ini. Dari hasil peretasan data pula ia tahu _Sir_ Shovkovsky berencana mem-_brainwashing_ Gaara agar berbalik mengkhianati Anda," Hidan ikut membuka suara.

Sekarang Yelena mengerti. Ia mengerti mengapa Gaara seolah melakukan upaya desersi. Karena segalanya adalah bagian dari strategi. Yelena bisa mengambil konklusi kondisi sekarang ini merupakan perang strategi antara _Sir_ Shovkovsky dengan Neji. Perang strategi di luar alur sejarah inilah yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa turut mengintervensi.

Neji memang benar-benar cerdas. Di depannya, ia hanya berpesan agar mereka mengubah warna rambut dan nama untuk mengubah identitas. Sementara di belakangnya—setidaknya itu simpulan Hinata setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke—ia berupaya keras agar data-data terkait diri mereka bisa diretas. Ia juga menyiapkan data dan identitas baru hingga semuanya menemukan konformitas.

Baiklah, itu menjawab pertanyaan mengapa selama ini Neji betah berlama-lama di duduk di depan layar digital.

"Saya sudah mencoba menggugah kembali ingatannya ketika dia berada di Permskaya. Saya mencoba mengingatkan kembali tentang tugasnya sebagai ksatria. Saya mencoba melenyapkan jiwa busuk yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Saat itu kukira ia benar-benar mati setelah menembak kepalanya," ujar Hidan, "tapi ternyata ia lebih pintar dari dugaanku semula.

"Tapi bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuh Gaara?" tanya Yelena, "Jujur saja, akulah yang menyuruhnya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Aku tahu kau akan mengikutinya. Kupikir saat itu kau benar-benar sedang melaksanakan perintah Katyusha."

"Memang," ucap Hidan, "jika saat itu ia tidak menembak kepalanya, maka yang didapatkannya adalah lebih banyak lagi pengaruh buruk, sesuai dengan tugas yang kuterima dari Katyusha. Tapi sayangnya karena kematiannya yang pura-pura itu, aku jadi tak bisa melepaskan dogma salah yang telah ditanamkan padanya. Jika saat itu dia benar-benar menembak kepalanya dengan peluru sungguhan, satu detik tepat setelah itu aku akan menggunakan peluru itu sebagai media untuk membersihkan ingatannya. Dia hanya akan mengalami mati suri saja."

Sungguh, kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa dirinya terlampau individualistik. Hidup dalam apriori seperti ini membuatnya bahkan tak dapat mengenali ksatrianya dengan baik. Ketakutannya bahwa musuh adalah musuh membuatnya tak mengenal dialektik. Padahal di sisi yang sama, ada ksatrianya yang mengikat diri dalam sebuah taklik.

"Dengar, aku akan memberi tahu apa yang pernah kudiskusikan dengan Dmitri. Kalian boleh menyebutnya taktik, tapi aku akan tetap menyebutnya strategi. Aku hanya akan memberi tahunya sekali karena aku yakin setelah ini Orochimaru takkan lengah mengawasi." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Yelena dan Hidan kembali berkonsentrasi.

Sebuah strategi yang membuat mereka mampu memenangkan pertarungan ini.

.

.

.

"Tsk!"

Gaara mendecih begitu sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka. Bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi dahinya ia seka. Kendati demikian ia merasa lega. Semuanya hanya mimpi, Yelena tak benar-benar mati di hadapannya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus benar-benar membayangkan Katyusha menghunuskan pisau-pisau tajamnya di tubuh Yelena.

Sedikit frustasi, Gaara meremas helaian rambut merah bata yang ia miliki. Sosok Hinata seolah tak mau beranjak dari pikiran dan hati. Suara lembutnya senantiasa langsi. Dan memikirkannya sudah menjadi sebuah latensi.

Demi sebotol Rodnik Vodka, sejak kapan dirinya akrab dengan suasana melakolis seperti ini?!

Bicara tentang vodka, sepertinya Gaara tak memiliki stok lagi. Mungkin lebih baik ia pergi mencari beberapa botol vodka dan whiskey yang ia sukai. Mungkin brandy dan tequila juga bisa masuk dalam daftar eleksi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan sensasi harum dan hangatnya brandy. Semenjak mengencani Yelena, kardiolog itu...

Gaara buru-buru menepis pemikiran itu. Apa pun yang terjadi saat ini, ia tak mengambil keputusan yang keliru. Hatinya mungkin masih rancau, tapi semuanya akan kembali seperti semula seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Waktu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Cukup.

Gaara sudah mengambil langkah untuk memutus simbiosis parasitisme yang pernah ia jalani. Tak ada yang harus ia cemaskan, toh jika memang Yelena benar maka sejarah akan berepetisi. Dan itu berarti, _Velikaya Kyazhna_ akan selamat dari ancaman Klan Shovkovsky. Gaara bersiul-siul, mencoba menenangkan diri. Lalu jemarinya meraih mantel yang tergantung, mengenakannya, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Terkutuklah hari Sabtu! Di tengah hati yang tengah alufiru, Gaara dipaksa menyaksikan banyak pasangan yang tengah bercumbu. Jika bukan demi minuman kesukaannya yang diharapkan mampu memupus rasa rindu, Gaara akan memilih kembali pulang dan memainkan Nintendo untuk membunuh waktu. Dan semoga saja Yelena tidak...

Dan harapannya tidak akan dikabulkan. Karena di sana—belasan meter di depannya—ada Yelena dan Hidan. Berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko roti dan ... oh, kali ini Hidan hanya berani menggenggam tangan. Baguslah, setidaknya pria mesum itu bisa sedikit lebih sopan.

Tidak, ini sama sekali bukan hal yang patut disyukuri. Ini bahkan buruk sekali. Ia pergi agar tak mengingat Yelena lagi, tetapi Dewi Fortuna rupanya memang sedang cuti. Ck ... bahkan matanya pun seolah tak mau berganti fokus atensi. Dan ... _hey,_ bukankah laki-laki berambut panjang itu adalah sosok tak kasat mata yang mengincar Sasuke dan dirinya tempo hari? Untuk apa ia di sini? Dan lagi ... apakah ia sedang mengintai Yelena dan Hidan yang sedang berada di depan toko roti?

Entah bagaimana, kedua bola mata Gaara tergerak untuk menoleh pada satu figur sentral. Tepat ketika Hidan tengah merangkul Yelena dengan gestur yang terbilang amikal. Bola matanya terbeliak menyaksikan ada sebilah pisau dalam genggaman Hidan, siap menghunuskan serangan letal.

"Tuan?!"

Setengah tergagap, Gaara menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil. Seorang wanita tua mengamati dirinya yang setengah terjerembab di atas hamparan kerikil. Untuk sejenak, Gaara merasa seperti manusia imbesil.

Bagus, siapa yang akan menyangka orang sepertinya akan terjatuh dengan sangat-sangat memalukan usai melihat kekasih—atau mungkin mantan kekasihnya—hendak dibunuh secara keji. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Gaara segera berdiri. Bulatan jumantan di kedua bola matanya tergerak kembali untuk mencari sosok yang—dengan berat hati ia mengakui—masih ia cintai.

Huh ... kali ini Gaara boleh berlega hati. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Toh, nyatanya Yelena dan si rambut ubanan itu masih terlihat berbincang dengan santai.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si wanita tua itu kembali.

"Ya." Gaara menjawab singkat, meraih kembali kantung berisi beberapa botol alkohol yang dibawanya, kemudian memutuskan untuk segera kembali di rumah sebelum wanita tua itu kembali bertanya dan ia merasa malu. Ekor matanya mencoba kembali mengintip sosok tak kasat mata yang pernah amat sangat mengganggu. Sedari tadi sosok Yelenalah yang ia tuju.

Seharusnya Gaara tak perlu lagi memikirkan untaian misteri abstrak. Seharusnya ia tinggal menikmati waktu libur di rumah, memainkan koleksi _game_ dalam komputernya, menikmati berteguk-teguk vodka tanpa harus ada hal yang merisak. Kenyataan bahwa _Velikaya Kyazhna_ adalah Tuan Putri brengsek pengkhianat rakyat adalah kebenaran yang sulit dielak. Dan Gaara sudah sangat berbaik hati karena tak melakukan langkah apa pun untuk membuatnya semakin terdesak.

Jadi kenapa sekarang ia harus merasa gelisah? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berpikir bahwa Hidan—lelaki yang nyata-nyata tertarik pada Yelena—mungkin akan membunuh Yelena dengan sadis bahkan hingga berdarah-darah? Dan kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman ketika fokus penglihatan sosok menakutkan itu tak kunjung berpindah?

Ragu-ragu Gaara menyentuh permukaan perkamen. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia kesal karena seharusnya ia tak lagi menyimpan benda-benda sentimen. Namun sekarang ada dorongan dari hatinya untuk melakukan eksamen. Seolah ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menginginkan fragmen yang koheren.

Perlukah?

Setengah kesal, perkamen di tangannya justru diremas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia melemparkan benda ini ke dalam bara api agar dirinya tak lagi merasakan distabilitas. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mempertahankan keputusan yang kebenarannya sudah jelas.

"Oe ... oe ... oe...!"

Ck ... suara bayi, identik dengan Katja. Boneka iblis itu, apa sebenarnya maunya? Setengah menggerutu, Gaara mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya. Dan lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya adalah visualisasi tak biasa.

.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata oniks itu mengamati objek di depannya dengan presisi. Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai. Dan selanjutnya tak dapat lagi menahan tawa geli. Lawan bicaranya mendecih, setengah merasa ditelanjangi. Jika bukan karena eksplanasi atas preskripsi, ia takkan sudi menemui Sasuke hanya untuk ditertawakan begini.

"Hn ... tertawalah sepuasmu, tapi setelah itu jawab pertanyaanku," Gaara mulai tak sabar.

"Apa? Apa? Coba kauulangi kalimatmu tadi!" pancing Sasuke.

"Kubilang tertawalah sepuasmu, Landak Tuli," tukas Gaara.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu yang kumau," ucap Sasuke, "katakan '_Tuan Sasuke yang kuhormati, beri tahu aku segala yang kautahu. Kebijaksanaanmu akan menghapus semua ragu.'_"

"Brengsek! Tadi aku tidak bilang begitu!" Gaara tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya, "Kubilang '_beri tahu aku tentang segala yang kautahu tentang _Velikaya Kyazhna,_ Tuan Sasuke'_."

Sasuke masih terkekeh geli, namun sejurus kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi stoik kembali. Menggoda Gaara memang tak pernah gagal memberinya hiburan tersendiri. Namun bagaimanapun ia harus memastikan tujuan Gaara ke sini. Dari sepasang lingkar kehijauan itu, Sasuke tahu Gaara benar-benar menghendaki desinensi.

"Pulanglah. _Velikaya Kyazhna_ bukan lagi urusanmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya?" Sasuke mengajukan tanya retorik.

"Semestinya begitu ... semestinya," ujar Gaara, "tapi yang kusaksikan beberapa hari ini membuatku ragu-ragu. Aku bingung. Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakanku, tapi ... ilusi-ilusi tentang Yelena itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"Ilusi? Seperti apa?"

"Yah, seperti yang kulihat ketika Yelena menjelaskan banyak hal padaku. Misalnya ketika aku nyaris membakar perkamen yang kutemukan di Trans-Siberian, tiba-tiba saja api di dalam tungku seolah memperlihatkan gambaran seperti ketika Katja dibakar hidup-hidup."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah tangan Gaara. Memang terlihat kemerahan seperti luka bakar di areal punggung tangannya. Tampaknya ia berupaya keras agar perkamen itu tak lenyap oleh bara. Sepertinya ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Yelena. Hanya saja egoisme dan perasaannya tak seiya sekata.

"Dua hari ini aku membuntutinya, sekadar ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak tenang," gumam Gaara.

"_Stalker_," komentar Sasuke setengah mengejek.

Gaara berjengit, "Bukankah sebagai intelijen kita juga sering melakukannya? Jadi, apa bedanya?"

"Hhh ... dasar Panda Dungu. Jelas saja menguntit penjahat dengan menguntit mantan pacar itu tidak sama. Memangnya jika kau berhasil mendapat apa yang kauinginkan dari hasil menguntit mantan pacar, kau akan melaporkannya pada Naruto?" tukas Sasuke.

Meski enggan mengakui, Gaara setuju dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Barang kali memang dirinyalah yang terlampau terbawa perasaan. Jika menilik dari reaksi yang Sasuke berikan, kelihatannya si jabrik ini takkan memberinya informasi yang ia inginkan. Sial, padahal dialah satu-satunya tumpuan harapan.

"Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mundur sebagai ksatria, maka saat itu pula urusanmu dengan _Velikaya Kyazhna_ terputus. Dan itu berarti, kau tak lagi berhak untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari pertarungan," kata Sasuke, "mengertilah, Yelena sedang berjuang habis-habisan. Ksatria galau sepertimu hanya akan membawa beban. Jadi pulanglah, dan tunggu saja kabar kematiannya atau kabar pernikahannya dengan ksatrianya yang lain."

Pernikahannya dengan ksatrianya yang lain ... ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Gaara sakit kepala. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu besar kepala, menganggap dirinyalah satu-satunya ksatria. Hey, bukankah tempo hari ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ksatria hanyalah tokoh rekaan Yelena? Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia merasa semakin kecewa.

"Begini saja," ujar Sasuke, "semula kau berada di pihak Yelena dan kemudian kau merasa dia tak pantas dibela. Aku tak tahu apa yang kausaksikan dari jejak _Sir_ Shovkovsky di Permskaya, mungkin juga jejak-jejak lain yang tak pernah kuketahui. Pertimbangkan lagi olehmu, kebenaran macam apa yang selama ini tersembunyi."

"Sepertinya kau cenderung berpihak pada Yelena," cemooh Gaara, "cih, putri seperti itu..."

"Sah-sah saja kan jika suatu saat akulah yang menikahinya?" pancing Sasuke, "Uchiha ... Hinata. Nama yang cocok juga."

"Kau!"

"Hubunganmu dengannya sudah berakhir, kan? Dan kau juga tidak bisa memakai alasan _'jauhi dia demi kebaikanmu'_ karena kau tak pernah mengakuiku sebagai teman baikmu. Jika rivalmu, aku, menikah dengan mantan kekasihmu yang sekarang sangat kaubenci, Yelena, kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan?" Sasuke kian bersemangat menggoda rival sekaligus rekannya.

"Tsk!" Lagi-lagi Gaara tak bisa menyangkal. Jika ia membenci Yelena semestinya ia senang jika wanita brengsek itu menikahi sang rival.

"Hey, Kepala Tomat, mau kuberitahu sebuah klu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu yang kutunggu sejak tadi, Buntut Ayam!" geram Gaara, "Cepat beritahu. Jadi aku bisa cepat pulang dan tak perlu lagi melihat wajah brengsekmu itu."

"Dasar Panda Galau," cibir Sasuke, "Coba ingat kembali bagaimana dirimu di masa lalu. Sebelum kau bertemu _Sir_ Shovkovsky dan sesudah itu. Bandingkan, lalu ambil simpulan. Kujamin, kau akan menemukan hal-hal yang menarik."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Sudah, pulang sana! Ck ... sudah kuusir dari tadi, kenapa masih saja di sini? Dasar Panda Galau!" Ketenangan Sasuke berubah kembali menjadi Sasuke si penyulut perang. Meski begitu, Gaara juga ingat berkali-kali si jabrik ini menyuruhnya pulang.

"Iya, iya, _Blyad_. Aku pulang sekarang!" sungut Gaara, "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ... Sasu—Landak Jabrik."

Sasuke sedikit terpana, tetapi ia cepat-cepat menyahut, "Pulang sana. Jangan pernah menginjak apartemenku lagi."

Gaara hanya menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedang Sasuke bertingkah seolah hendak melemparinya dengan pot bunga. Meski terkadang kekanak-kanakan, toh bertengkar dengan Gaara mengasyikkan juga.

"_Pulanglah lebih cepat. Sebelum Orochimaru melihatmu di sini. Sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa _brainwashing _takkan menghapus jiwa ksatriamu dari hati."_

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, _Velikaya Kyazhna._ Siap untuk menjemput mimpi burukmu?"

Yelena terkesiap begitu mendapati Katyushalah yang menyambutnya begitu ia membuka pintu kamar. Bola mata kebiruannya milik bocah itu tampak liar. Di tangannya tampak beberapa bilah pisau yang siap dilempar. Seringainya membuat Yelena menggerakkan ekor mata, menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertingkar. Dan benar saja, beberapa orang-orang Katyusha—termasuk Shino dan rekan-rekannya di rumah sakit—menunjukkan batang hidung kendati posisi mereka berpencar.

Sial, rupanya mereka bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang dugaan semula.

"Jika kalian benar-benar ingin menangkapku, lakukanlah," tegas Yelena.

"Kau lebih kooperatif dari yang kukira, _Velikaya Kyazhna_," sinis Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu menyiapkan tali untuk mengikatnya.

"Begitukah?" Kali ini wanita berambut indigolah yang terdengar sinis, "Katja!"

Syuutt! Syuutt! Syuutt!

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" Karin menjerit begitu seutas tali—nyaris seperti benang transparan mengikat tangan kanann dan kaki kirinya hingga membuatnya melayang di udara setelah Katja menekan tuas pengendali beberapa perangkap yang Yelena pasang di rumahnya.

"Ini rumahku, Suster Karin. Aku yang memegang kendali di sini," Yelena menodongkan revolver-nya ke arah Karin.

"Dan jangan lupa kalau aku juga ada di sini, Yelena," Ivan menempelkan sebilah belati di leher rekan kerjanya, "rumahmu cukup keren. Sayang, waktumu sudah habis. Nona, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Ia menoleh ke arah Katyusha.

"Jangan pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah, Dokter Ivan!" Yelena menginjak ujung sepatu rekan kerjanya dan menyikut tulang rusuknya secara bersamaan. Merasa dilecehkan, pria bertubuh tinggi itu lekas menangkap kedua lengan Yelena lalu menguncinya hingga gadis itu mendesis kesakitan.

"_Nice try,_ tapi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mengalahkan kami," Ivan memelintir kedua lengan Yelena.

"Sshh ... kalianlah yang bermimpi!" geram Yelena.

Yelena memerhatikan jumlah mereka secara terperinci. Ia juga menghitung koordinat mereka secara presisi. Mereka mungkin tak sekuat Katyusha, tapi segalanya jelas akan lebih mudah tanpa mereka yang menghalangi. Konsentrasi ... ia harus bisa berkonsentrasi agar rencananya berjalan sesuai prediksi.

"Arrggghh!"

Satu persatu mereka jatuh kesakitan. Ivan juga bukan pengecualian. Yelena buru-buru meloloskan diri dari belenggu Ivan. Bagus ... sepertinya jarum-jarum berisi obat bius itu bekerja seperti harapan.

"Kemampuan telekinesismu boleh juga," Shino dan Karin, dua orang yang masih berdiri tegak selain Katyusha. Agaknya dua orang itu sudah mengantisipasi bagaimana kemampuan seorang _Velikaya Kyazhna._

Trangg!

Dua jenis logam beradu di udara sesaat setelah Katyusha melempar belati. Di saat yang sama, Katja juga melemparkan nampan perak sebagai proteksi. Boneka itu mengerjapkan matanya, mengisyaratkan pada Yelena untuk lari.

"Cih! Dasar boneka terkutuk!" tukas Karin, "Shino, pergilah bersama Nona. Boneka terkutuk ini biar menjadi bagianku saja."

Yelena tak membuang banyak waktu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar nampan perak untuk menangkis pisau maupun butiran-butiran peluru. Melumpuhkan Shino mungkin hanya butuh probabilitas, tetapi gerak cepat Katyusha juga akan membuatnya berkaru.

"Arh!" Yelena memekik ketika Katyusha berhasil menjegalnya. Belum sempat ia menghela napas, jari-jari kehitaman dengan kuku-kuku tajam mencekik lehernya.

"Na ... na ... na ... mencoba lari, _Kyazhna_?"

Situasi ini nyaris sama seperti mimpinya. Mata itu ... mata yang teramat dibencinya. Begitu serakah, begitu haus akan kuasa, begitu haus pula akan harta. Dengan membebaskan iblis yang terperangkap dalam _Amber Room,_ mereka bisa meminta apa pun yang dikehendakinya.

Cengkeraman Katyusha kian membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Seperti dalam mimpi itu, Yelena bisa merasakan lapisan kulit lehernya betas. Lebih buruk lagi, ia tak sedang menggenggam apa pun walau untuk sekedar meruntas.

"Nona, cukup Nona. Kita harus segera sampai ke tempat persembahan. Jika _Kyazhna_ sampai mati di sini, maka semuanya akan sia-sia," Shino memberi peringatan.

"Brukk!"

Katyusha melepaskan cengkramannya setengah terpaksa. Kali ini giliran Shino yang menempelkan belati perak di lehernya, sementara Katyusha juga tetap mengawasinya. Yelena tak punya banyak pilihan selain mengikuti mereka atau mati terbunuh sebelum tiba di tempat persembahan yang disebutkan mereka.

Sepertinya mati terbunuh juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Disambarnya tangan Shino yang memegang belati, diarahkannya tepat ke dada diri. Tempat di mana terdapat pusat denyut nadi. Jika memang tak ada cara untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini ... jika memang tak ada yang bisa menjadi solusi ... maka mati adalah sebuah desinensi.

"_Net_!" Karin menjerit tak rela dari distansi aksa. Katja pun memberikan ekspresi mata serupa.

Tik ... tok ... tik ... tok ...

"Dasar bodoh!"

Suara milik Sasuke terdengar manakala waktu seakan-akan tengah terhenti. Ia berdiri dengan santai di ambang pintu, menenggak isi botol _whiskey_. Lelaki itu memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk bersantai, bahkan di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Alasan ketiga, kau membuatku merasa harus turun tangan, _Kyazhna,_" tukasnya, "kemarilah. Kita punya dua puluh detik. Kulempar kau ke dimensi waktu yang lain."

Yelena mengangguk penuh semangat, meyakini ini semua memang belum berakhir. Tawaran Sasuke juga bukan sesuatu yang dapat diapkir. Sepasang bola mata Sasuke berubah warna, lengkap dengan tiga buah koma yang berputar demi mempersiapkan portal untuk calon avonturir.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke!" Kontak mata mereka terputus akibat agresi yang dilancarkan Orochimaru. Sasuke mendecih, bukan karena harus melawan Orochimaru tetapi karena pria berambut panjang itu membuat waktu dua puluh detiknya kacau. Sebentar lagi, Shino, Katyusha dan Karin pasti akan kembali normal setelah dua puluh detik berlalu.

"Lawanmu adalah...,"

"Aku," Hidan menjulurkan sabit mata tiganya demi menghalau langkah Orochimaru, "_Lord_ Sasuke bukan tandinganmu. Hormati dia sebagai manipulator waktu."

"Ya, ya, ya, kurasa Hidan benar. Jadi _Velikaya Kyazhna_, selamat berjuang. Aku hanya akan jadi pemandu sorakmu," ucap Sasuke sebelum menenggak kembali _whiskey_-nya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke!" geram Yelena.

"Terima kasih, Sayangku." Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum naik ke atas _buffet_, memilih untuk benar-benar jadi penonton sejati ditemani _whiskey_."

Yelena hanya bisa menggerutu. Semestinya ia tak perlu berharap banyak pada manipulator waktu. Intervensinya tadi hanyalah karena dirinya dianggap hendak melanggar aturan yang berlaku. Selebihnya, ia takkan sudi membantu. Lebih baik ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Katyusha sekaligus Shino sebelum detik kedua puluh berlalu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Thanks to : Thi3x Noir, Ritard. S. Quint, Schein Mond, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, Hyuu Hikari, Freeya Lawliet, Aden L kazt, Ryu Lawliet, Yamanaka Emo, Michelle Aoki, thelittlething, Nara Kazuki, el-chan ***makasih atas pujiannya ^^. Gomen orz kalo rima saya terkesan kayak pantun. Secara pribadi, saya menyukainya. Btw, rima juga salah satu teknik saya belajar banyak kosa kata baru. Jadi sekali lagi, mohon maafff~~ banget, ya orz***, ck mendokusei, and ursa. black. **

**Glossary :**

**1. _Dobroye uto_ (Russian) = **selamat pagi

**2. _Dabro pozhalovat_ (Russian) **= selamat datang

**3. Net (Russian) **= Tidak

**4. Desinensi** = penyelesaian

**5. Dialektik **= seni berpikir secara logis

Chapter terpanjang selama saya menulis X. Salah satu chapter favorit saya juga. Pertama karena di sini Gaara terlihat galau. Kedua karena Sasuke terlihat santai-nggak jelas-tapi penuh pemikiran-menyebalkan, salah satu karakter yang saya suka tiap kali nonton anime #mendadak ingat Mephisto Pheles di Blue Exorcist. Ketiga karena 'perangnya' sudah dimulai.

Secara singkat Neji vs Sir Shovkovsky, adu strategi. Hidan vs Orochimaru. Katyusha, Karin, Shino vs Katja dan Hinata. Sasuke jadi penonton saja. Terkait kenapa Sasuke tadi menyebut 20 detik, ya sebenarnya suka-suka dia juga mau nyebut angka berapa. Hidan kelihatan mesum dan membingungkan? Namanya juga bagian dari penyamaran. Orang menyamar kan harus pintar ngomong #jitaked.

Mudah-mudahan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir (karena chapter 13 fokus utamanya adalah tentang Sasuke dan kemampuannya memanipulasi waktu, tidak begitu berikatan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya bahkan bisa dibaca sebagai fic tersendiri). Karena itu, mohon beritahu saya sekiranya ada yang mengganjal. Jika jawaban atas keganjalan itu berkaitan dengan plot, saya akan membahasnya—meski saya harus menambah chapter ekstra—tetapi jika tidak, saya hanya akan menjawabnya via PM atau balasan review seperti yang selama ini saya lakukan ^^

Yosh, itu saja yang bisa saya katakan. Seperti biasa feedback Anda sangat saya harapkan.

Спасибо ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, OC, possibly OOC**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

.

Sebuah Landrover berwarna cokelat tua melaju dengan kencang di jalanan. Pengemudinya seolah tak peduli bahkan jika ia melanggar peraturan. Orang-orang mungkin akan mengira pengemudinya adalah seorang berandalan yang terlalu banyak menenggak vodka atau mungkin seorang penjudi amatir yang baru saja kalah taruhan. Entahlah apa yang akan mereka pikirkan seandainya tahu orang dibalik mobil yang melaju bak kesetanan itu adalah seorang oknum kepolisian.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang ingin diucapkan Gaara pada dirinya. Pantas saja Sasuke selalu mengoloknya dengan sebutan Panda Dungu jika untuk menyadari probabilitas ini pun ia tak bisa. Apanya yang jenius jika ia bahkan tak bisa menolak infiltrasi sebuah dogma. Ya, dogma sesat yang membuatnya mengingkari takdirnya sebagai ksatria.

"Privyet_."_

"_Temari, aku...,"_

"_Gaara? Ini Gaara kan?" Wanita di seberang sana tampak antusias begitu mendengar suaranya, "Aaa ... sudah lama sekali kau tidak meneleponku. Kau benar-benar adik yang kejam, Gaara."_

"_Aku minta maaf soal itu. Lain kali akan kuluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungimu," kata Gaara, "tapi Temari, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."_

"_Huh, kau selalu begitu. Kali ini ada apa lagi? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Nikolaevna?" Suara Temari—kakaknya—terdengar tak bersahabat._

"Hey, hey,_ ayolah. Aku dan dia sudah berakhir berbulan-bulan lalu," sergah Gaara, "aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang benda-benda kesukaanku sejak kecil. Masih ada di gudang kan?"_

"_Aku tidak begitu yakin sih. Beberapa tahun lalu kami menjual beberapa barang yang ada di gudang. Tidak semuanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin juga barang-barangmu masih ada. Kenapa? Apa kau mau bernostalgia?" ledek Temari._

"_Kau dan suamimu memang menyebalkan," gerutu Gaara._

"Hey, hey,_ jangan menyalahkan aku dan Roman. Kau sendiri yang waktu itu bilang tidak peduli," sergah Temari, "lagi pula ada apa sih? Tidak biasanya kau begini."_

"_Ini menyangkut keselamatan hidup pacarku, tahu," tukas Gaara, "ah, mungkin aku sudah bukan pacarnya lagi."_

"_Wow, kaupunya pacar baru? Siapa? Beraninya kau tidak mengenalkan dia pada kakakmu," ujar Temari sedikit kesal._

_Gaara memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Menyebut kata pacar di depan kakaknya memang sebuah blunder yang menyebalkan. Entah kenapa wanita berambut pirang itu selalu antusias pada setiap wanita yang membuat hatinya tertawan. Tidak jarang Temari juga turut memberi penilaian. Intinya, menyebut kata pacar di depan kakaknya adalah sebuah kesalahan._

"_Namanya Yelena. Yelena Svetlana Milanova. _Googling_ saja namanya. Kurasa kaubisa menemukan namanya di jejaring sosial. _Bye_ Tema...,"_

"_Milanova? Pacarmu dokter jantung?" Ucapan Temari membuat Gaara urung menutup telepon. "Nama pacarmu persis nama dokternya Kankuro. Aku pernah menemuinya. Cantik dan ramah _sih."

"_Kurasa kita sedang membicarakan Yelena yang sama," ujar Gaara._

"_Kalau begitu kau berutang cerita padaku!" tegas Temari, "Ah, Kankuro pasti senang kalau kuberi tahu. Kurasa dia akan setuju. Tapi ... kenapa tadi kau bilang kau bukan pacarnya lagi? Kalian putus? Ya ampun, Gaara ... wanita seperti Dokter Milanova itu spesies langka, tahu! Kau...,"_

"_Iya, iya! Aku tahu,Temari. Semuanya memang salahku!" tandas Gaara, "Makanya aku meneleponmu, menanyakan barang-barangku di masa lalu. Kuharap...,"_

"_Aku mengerti," potong Temari, "jika kau berniat memperbaiki hubungan kalian dengan menunjukkan betapa eksentriknya dirimu di masa lalu, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan memeriksa gudang. Akan kutelepon jika aku menemukan sesuatu. Bagaimana?"_

"_Baiklah."_

_Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Gaara. Biarpun terkadang usilnya bukan kepalang, tetapi Temari selalu tahu bagaimana harus membantunya. Kali ini mungkin ia tak paham bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah mereminisensi kembali memoar lama. Mengikuti klu yang diberikan Sasuke, Gaara memang berniat melihat segalanya dari dua perspektif yang berbeda. Ia ingin menjadi orang awam yang tak memiliki tendensius terhadap Klan Shovkovsky ataupun terhadap _Velikaya Kyazhna.

Dan beberapa barang yang ditemukan Temari nyatanya benar-benar menjadi sebuah anasir. Sebuah langkah awal yang lagi-lagi membuat logikanya terjungkir. Buku-buku sejarah, potret-potret Winter Palace, Benteng Kremlin, dan beberapa bangunan bergaya Rusia adalah bukti yang tak dapat diapkir. Gaara hanya bisa tertegun, tak habis pikir. Tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa ia tak ubahnya kolektor amatir.

"_Kau berhenti mengoleksi benda-benda yang menceritakan sejarah Rusia saat kau masih di Akademi Kepolisian. Sebenarnya saat kau memutuskan untuk memasukkan benda-benda itu ke gudang aku juga sedikit terheran-heran. Tapi Kankuro bilang mungkin minatmu sudah berubah, jadi tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan," jelas Temari._

Saat masih di Akademi Kepolisian ... mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak ia berjumpa dengan _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Lebih akurat lagi, semenjak dirinya menerima indoktrinasi. Ya, perbincangan awal mereka adalah titik tolak dari segala apersepsi. Awalnya mungkin memang tak berarti, tetapi hal-hal tak berarti ini kemudian terakumulasi dan puncaknya adalah upayanya untuk melakukan desersi.

Gaara ingat, semenjak dirinya menyelamatkan _Sir_ Shovkovsky, politisi itu terkadang mengiriminya hadiah atas tindakannya yang dinilai transenden. _Cake, e-book_, dan bahkan tablet PC adalah benda-benda yang mewakili komplimen. Memang cenderung berlebihan mengingat melindungi _Sir _Shovkovsky adalah bagian dari tugasnya sebagai detasemen. Kendati demikian, pemikiran terjauh Gaara hanya mengatakan bahwa hadiah-hadiah itu hanyalah bagian dari pencitraan yang tengah diupayakan sang eksponen.

Gaara tidak ingat pasti, yang jelas semenjak dirinya berkenalan dengan benda-benda pemberian _Sir_ Shovkovsky, dirinya malah lebih tertarik pada setiap teka-teki. Kuriositasnya terhadap enkripsi semakin menjadi-jadi. Sejarah Rusia tak lagi menarik hati. Bahkan menurutnya mempelajari sejarah bangsa ini adalah sesuatu yang tak berarti.

_Brainwashing._

Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya preskripsi atas anomali itu tepersil. Delapan tahun lalu dirinya hanyalah calon polisi yang masih teramat juvenil. Jangkauan pemikirannya masih terbilang labil. Dan karena itulah _Sir_ Shovkovsky berhasil memengaruhinya dengan tekniknya yang amat subtil.

Mungkin juga dalam _cake_ yang dimakannya terkandung senyawa-senyawa yang membuat daya pikirnya jerungkis. Mungkin saja dalam _e-book_ yang kerap dikirimkannya terpancar gelombang elektromagnetik yang memberikan dogma sofis. Dan tablet PC yang kerap dimainkannya adalah implemen yang membuat segala indoktrinasi klandestin _Sir_ Shovkovsky semakin sulit ditepis.

Mungkin ... mungkin ... dan mungkin. Probabilitas yang semakin membuatnya tak yakin. Jika dengan memoar begini saja ia dapat dengan mudah terprovokasi, tak heran jika orang seperti _Sir_ Shovkovsky dapat dengan mudah melancarkan infiltrasi klandestin.

Semakin bimbang, Gaara memutuskan untuk menekan nomor-nomor telepon milik Yelena. Sepertinya mereka harus bicara, suka ataupun tak suka. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Gaara hanyalah agar semua ini menjadi jelas baginya.

"_Tunggu saja kabar kematiannya atau kabar pernikahannya dengan ksatrianya yang lain."_

Dari sekian banyak ucapan-ucapan menyebalkan Sasuke, kalimat itulah yang tertancap dengan kuat dalam benaknya. Sekeras apa pun logikanya memohon kejelasan enigma, tetap saja hatinya takkan siap menerima opsi apa pun yang disebutkan Sasuke padanya. Bila dikaji ulang Sasuke seperti hendak mengatakan, _"Kembalilah padanya jika kau tak ingin kecewa."_

"_Privyet_, Panda Dungu. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Gaara nyaris membanting ponselnya ketika mendengar suara menyebalkan Sasukelah yang menjawab teleponnya. Si Jabrik Brengsek itu ... jadi dia serius mau menjadikan Yelena sebagai istrinya?

"Brengsek, mana Yelena?" geram Gaara.

"Perangnya sudah dimulai, tahu. Kau tidak datang? Tuh, _Velikaya Kyazhna_ tercintamu sedang sibuk melawan Katyusha. Kalau sedang bersemangat begitu ... dia memang menggairahkan sih. Tidak heran Hidan tergila-gila padanya."

"Cuci otak busukmu sana! Yelena bukan gadis murahan yang bisa kau...,"

Gaara tercekat ketika mendengar suara-suara yang melatari. Agaknya Sasuke memang tak berbohong ketika mengatakan perang sudah dimulai. Suara logam beradu ... teriakan dan makian temetu ... dan yang baru saja itu ... adalah suara Yelena yang seolah sedang diserang bertubi-tubi.

"_He-hey_, Jabrik. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Panda Tuli yang dungu dan galau, sudah kukatakan tadi perangnya sudah dimulai," kata Sasuke.

"Cih! Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolong calon istrimu itu?!" Gaara tak percaya ia bisa mengucapkan frasa itu.

"Calon istriku? Yelena maksudmu? Yah ... bukan urusanku juga sih kalau dia mati. Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai manipulator waktu. Bukankah semua orang punya _job description_ masing-masing?"

"Kau bukan manusia, Pantat Ayam! Kaulah iblis yang sebenarnya!" geram Gaara.

"Berarti kau iblis juga, _dong,_" seloroh Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil, "_hey_, Kepala Tomat. Kalau kau mau bergabung ke sini, jangan lupa bawakan aku _whiskey._"

Itulah sebabnya sekarang Gaara memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Meski tersamar, lingual Sasuke tadi mengisyaratkan sebuah ultimatum. Lelaki jabrik itu memberinya kompulsi agar tak terlampau banyak melewatkan momentum.

Jangan ada lagi konsiderasi yang mengganggu. Bisa atau tidak Gaara tak boleh memasang sikap ambigu. Loyalitasnya sebagai ksatria telah ditunggu. Yang jelas ia tak boleh terlambat jika tak ingin wanita tercintanya tak sanggup lagi bertahan akibat teratu.

.

.

.

"Menyerah saja, _Velikaya Kyazhna_."

Sepasang bola mata sewarna lazuardi milik Katyusha mengilat begitu menatap kondisi sang konkuren. Setengah hendak menertawakan Yelena yang menurutnya tak kunjung paham bahwa kemampuan mereka tidaklah ekuivalen. Meskipun kemampuan telekinesisnya terbilang lumayan, tetap saja ia dan Shino berada di pihak yang eminen. Seringai tampak menghiasi wajah Katyusha manakala melihat likuid merah pekat tampak terlihat dari abdomen.

Merah. Darah. Pasti sebentar lagi akan kalah.

"_Kyazhna_!"

Hidan memekik begitu melihat sebilah belati kembali terarah. Luka yang diterima Yelena tak memungkinkannya untuk bergerak lincah. Persetan dengan Orochimaru, misi utama Hidan adalah melindungi _Velikaya Kyazhna_ dari musuh-musuh yang menghambat langkah.

"_Hey, hey_, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau lawanmu adalah aku?" Seekor ular besar yang menjadi senjata Orochimaru tiba-tiba sudah membelit tubuh Hidan. "Dengar baik-baik, Rambut Klimis. Aku tak suka diabaikan begini!"

"_Blyad_!" Hanya makian yang dilontarkan Hidan kala belitan ular semakin menguat.

"Ahahaha ... _hey_, Sasuke, kauyakin tidak mau ikut ambil bagian?" Orochimaru menoleh ke arah manipulator waktu yang asyik duduk bertopang dagu sembari sesekali menenggak _whiskey._

"Hhe? Aku? Tidak, aku sibuk," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya.

Yelena bisa merasakan tensinya meninggi demi mendengar Sasuke bercericau. Manipulator waktu ini ... kenapa dia tidak pergi saja jika memang tak berniat membantu. Bertarung melawan bocah iblis dan asistennya seorang diri sementara ada sepasang mata lain yang mengawasi rasanya benar-benar membuat Yelena terganggu.

Desingan peluru berisikan cairan obat bius yang ditembakkan Shino kian ofensif. Belum lagi gerak cepat Katyusha yang membuatnya semakin represif. Beruntung nampan perak ditangannya setidaknya mampu menjadi barier untuk langkah defensif. Pun demikian, Yelena tetap tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari serangan jarak jauh Shino dan serangan jarak dekat Katyusha yang semakin lama semakin agresif.

"Kau memang ksatria hebat, Katja." Dari sisi yang lain Hidan terlihat sudah terbebas dari belitan ular usai mendapat bantuan Katja. Karin yang menjadi konkuren sang boneka sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Entah mati, entah hanya pingsan belaka.

"Cih!" Orochimaru mendecih tak suka. Ia mengarahkan ularnya yang lain untuk menyerbu Katja ketika sebuah sabit bermata tiga menghalaunya.

"Lawanmu di sini, Nona Ular," Hidan menyeringai, "Katja, pergilah. Selamatkan _Kyazhna_."

"Wow," Sasuke terlihat semakin senang demi mendengar suara logam yang terus beradu. Terkadang dari sabit Hidan yang beradu dengan taring ular milik Orochimaru, terkadang berasal dari benturan belati dan peluru dengan nampan perak yang menjadi perisai Yelena. Bermaksud mengenggak kembali _whiskey_-nya, manipulator waktu itu terpaksa harus kecewa. Setengah bosan, ia membuang botol _whiskey_-nya.

Pluk!

"Manipulator waktu! Jika kau memang ingin terjun, turunlah dan hadapi kami!" Shino berteriak penuh amarah. Siapa yang tidak? Botol _whiskey_ milik lelaki jabrik itu menimpa kepalanya tepat ketika ia hendak menembak.

"Maafkan tanganku yang licin ini, Tuan Kacamata."

"Ck! Kau...,"

"Bersiaplah untuk tidur nyenyak, Dokter Shino."

Shino tercekat begitu Yelena sudah ada di depannya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Yelena sudah bergerak lebih cepat membalikkan arah pistolnya, tepat ke arah dirinya. Dan sudah terlambat untuk bereaksi karena pelatuk telah tertarik, menghasilkan eksplosi nyaris tanpa suara.

Brukk!

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Shino tak sadarkan diri. Untuk sejenak, Yelena bisa merasakan kelegaan hati. Setidaknya seorang musuh yang merepotkan telah berhasil diabrupsi. Lebih lega lagi karena Dokter Shino tak perlu mati. Ia hanya pingsan setelah mendapatkan tembakan berpeluru anestesi.

Yelena melirik Sasuke, mulai memahami bahwa mungkin tak sepatutnya pria itu dimaki-maki. Pria seelusif itu memang selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Kendati demikian, toh apa yang dilakukannya belum pernah membuatnya merugi.

"Mulai jatuh cinta padaku, _Velikaya Kyazhna_?"

Ok, ingat baik-baik bahwa pria jabrik itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri!

"Kuakui kau hebat karena bisa menahan kami sejauh ini, _Kyazhna_," kata Katyusha, "tapi karena kau sudah melumpuhkan hampir semua anak buahku, maka aku akan serius padamu!"

Trangg!

Dua buah belati beradu menjadi bukti bahwa Yelena telah bersiaga menghadapi serangan mendadak. Sayangnya ia tak memperkirakan bagaimana kecepatan Katyusha dalam bergerak. Tangan kanannya takkan sanggup menghalau serangan belati dari tangan kanan dan kiri yang terjalin dengan sedemikian serempak.

"Boneka Iblis!" Katyusha memaki begitu Katja tampak menggigit lengannya. Bau amis bercampur busuk menyeruak begitu tetesan merah—nyaris hitam—membasahi lantai rumah Yelena. Ia melompat dengan geram, mencekik leher Katja, menjauhkan boneka itu dari lengannya.

"Kau! Boneka brengsek! Bayi terkutuk! Siapapun itu, kau benar-benar membuat mataku sakit!" Dipenuhi amarah, Katyusha menghujamkan belatinya ke dalam rongga mata Katja, mengoyak apa pun yang ada di sana. Seharusnya takkan terjadi apa-apa andaikata Katja hanyalah boneka porselen biasa. Namun visualisasi yang dilihat Yelena sangatlah berbeda. Karena setetes dua tetes cairan berwarna merah mulai mulai mengalir dari pusat rongga mata.

"Lepaskan dia, Katyusha!" Menggunakan telekinesisnya, Yelena berupaya agar Katyusha terganggu hingga akhirnya melepaskan Katja. Namun bagi seorang bocah iblis sepertinya, perabot macam apa pun yang melayang ke arahnya dapat ditepis dengan mudahnya.

"_Kyazhna_! Menjauhlah! Larilah selagi Anda bisa!" teriak Hidan manakala melihat Yelena bermaksud mendekati Katyusha.

"Kau hanya perlu mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, Rambut Klimis!" Ular-ular milik Orochimaru semakin mengganas.

"Tsk!" Hidan mendecih tak suka. Siapa yang menyangka, makhluk seperti Orochimaru bisa menjadi lawan tangguh yang tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Bagaimanapun jika manusia biasa—sekalipun ia adalah ksatria—bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk makhluk yang bahkan sudah menukar setengah nyawanya untuk menghamba pada iblis yang tersegel dalam Yantarnaya Komnata.

"_Kyazhna_! Menjauhlah! Katyusha hanya mencoba menjebak Anda!"

Yelena tak peduli. Baginya, Katja adalah sahabat yang selalu menemani. Raganya mungkin telah mati beratus-ratus tahun lalu akibat terpanggang api. Tapi jiwanya akan selalu abadi. Tersegel dalam wujud boneka porselen seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan sakit, merasa kecewa, bahkan merasa dikhianati.

"Kubilang padamu, lepaskan temanku!" Yelena melompat mendekat sembari menghunus belati.

"Aku menunggumu ... _Kyazhna_." Katyusha menyeringai, mempersiapkan belati lain untuk menghadapinya.

"Ahk!"

Semula Yelena mengira dirinyalah yang tertusuk belati. Namun ketika indra perabanya merinci, tak ada adisi rasa nyeri yang terdeteksi. Alih-alih tambahan rasa sakit, ia justru merasakan rasa hangat yang menyelubungi.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

Yelena mengenalinya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya dengan eviden. Rambut merah ini ... suara ini ... cara memanggil namanya ini ... ia bahkan tak perlu lagi melakukan eksamen. Sabaku Gaara, ksatria yang delinkuen. Tak ingin terlalu lama terlena, Yelena berniat bangkit untuk kembali melanjutkan konkuren.

"Hinata, tenanglah," lengan Gaara yang melingkari pinggangnya menjadi barier yang menghambat langkah. Gadis itu meringis tertahan manakala lengan itu menekan lukanya yang masih basah. "Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku di sini untuk melindungimu," bisik Gaara.

"Wow, rupanya di sini ada ksatria kesiangan yang mau bertingkah sok keren." Sasuke menguap dengan bosan, "_Hey_, Kepala Tomat. _Whiskey_-ku mana?"

Gaara melempar sebotol vodka ke arah Sasuke, "Aku hanya sempat membawa itu, Jabrik Sialan. Ambil dan duduklah dengan tenang di sana."

Sasuke menyambar botol itu sembari mengacungkan ibu jari. Gaara kembali menoleh ka arah gadis yang ia cintai, gadis yang semestinya ia lindungi. Ia tahu sorot mata Yelena mungkin menyiratkan aversi. Bagaimanapun desersi yang dilakukannya pasti membuat Yelena sakit hati. Agaknya pemikiran itu terbukti ketika gadis itu bersikeras untuk bangkit, berniat melawan Katyusha seorang diri.

"Pulanglah. Aku tahu kau tak siap untuk ini," ujar Yelena.

"Ksatriamu yang lain sudah datang rupanya," Katyusha menyeringai, "tapi berapa pun ksatria yang kaumiliki, kau takkan pernah menang melawan kami!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Katyusha sudah tak terlihat lagi. Gerakannya tak terbaca, terlalu cepat. Gaara tak punya pilihan lain selain melihat dengan cermat. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga kemungkinan Katyusha akan menyerang dari dekat.

Trangg!

Lagi-lagi suara belati yang beradu dengan pipa besi berujung lancip menghasilkan suara nyaring. Kali ini giliran Gaara yang menjeringing. Tak salah rupanya sejak tadi ia fokus mengamati apa saja yang ada di sekeliling. Kini ia merasa semakin percaya diri untuk bertanding.

"Hinata, mundur. Carilah tempat yang aman untuk memulihkan lukamu," pinta Gaara, "Katja, berapa lama kau berencana berbaring di situ? Bangun dan jagalah _master_-mu! Pastikan nona berambut indah di sana tak sampai menyentuhnya!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Ksatria Brengsek! Fokuslah pada lawanmu sendiri!" Hidan merasa tersinggung. Ucapan Gaara seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia takkan cukup tangguh untuk membendung Orochimaru.

Yelena tersentak kala melihat Katja terbangun setelah beberapa saat lalu hanya tergeletak. Bukan sekadar itu saja, boneka itu juga sekarang bergerak. Yelena tercekat ketika melihat tetesan darah dari rongga mata Katja dan juga kulit porselennya yang semakin retak-retak.

"Katja!" Yelena berseru ketika boneka itu melompat ke pelukannya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bonekamu yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, _Kyazhna_." Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah bergabung dengan mereka, "kemarilah, beri pertolongan pertama untuk lukamu. Vodka tak begitu buruk sebagai subtitusi untuk mensterilkan luka, kan?"

Pria berambut jabrik itu menyodorkan vodka yang tadi dilemparkan Gaara. Sempat sedikit ragu, Yelena akhirnya menerimanya. Sementara Katja, atas inisiatifnya sendiri melompat ke pangkuan pria Uchiha. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, membelai rambut ikal milik sang boneka. Lamat-lamat Yelena mendengar Sasuke bersenandung lirih, seolah tengah merapal sebuah mantra. Dan sejalan dengan itu, Katja mulai kehilangan daya.

Yelena tahu, bahkan Katja pun memiliki limit. Segala yang dilakukannya memang telah mencapai zenit. Ia perlu beristirahat agar suatu saat nanti dapat kembali bangkit. Dan senandung Sasuke tadi memang menjadi sebuah mantra yang mengantar Katja untuk eksit.

"Arrggghhh!"

Suara erangan Gaara membuat atensi Yelena kembali terfokus. Ia terkejut melihat duel mereka sudah sedemikian serius. Entah sejak kapan wajah Katyusha menua dengan cepat, seperti seorang nenek tua yang memiliki banyak keriput halus. Fisiknya yang lain tak banyak berubah, kecuali kuku jemarinya yang memanjang, tajam, dan siap terhunus. Dan deretan kuku itulah yang kini seperti hendak merobek esofagus.

"Ga-Gaara," Yelena tercekat.

"Merasa cemas, _Kyazhna_?" Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Yelena, "Apa pun yang terjadi, menontonlah di sini bersamaku. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Kat...,"

"Hanya karena kau mencintainya, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, _Kyazhna_," potong Sasuke, "setidaknya berikan dia ruang untuk membuktikan cintanya padamu sekaligus kesetiannya pada Velikaya _Kyazhna_. Jika kau berani bergerak lebih dari satu meter, akulah yang akan menghentikanmu."

Yelena tahu kali ini Sasuke benar-benar serius. Mencoba berpikiran positif, Yelena menebak maksud Sasuke sesungguhnya adalah jika dirinya yang sedang terluka memaksakan diri untuk terjun langsung, maka itu hanya akan membuat Gaara semakin sulit untuk fokus. Ketimbang melawan Gaara, Katyusha pasti lebih tertarik pada Yelena yang menjadi kunci agar upacara pembangkitan iblis merah berjalan mulus.

Trangg!

"Bermimpilah kalau kau berpikir ini mudah bagimu, Bocah Iblis," Gaara menyeringai. Belati Katja terlempar ke beberapa direksi. Lelaki itu menatap lawannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Kali ini gilirannya yang membuat kedua tangan Katyusha terkunci.

"Simpan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri," Katyusha berupaya melepaskan diri. Kuku-kukunya kian memanjang, mengoyak pembuluh darah di tangan kanan sang polisi.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini," Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah borgol, memasangnya pada lengan Katyusha sembari merapal lagu kebesaran kekaisaran Rusia. Ia mengangkat pipa berujung tajam di tangan kirinya, menatap Katyusha sembari memasang senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"_Tuhan menyelamatkan _Tsar_. Kuat dan berkuasa. Memimpin untuk kebesaran, kebesaran kita. Memimpin untuk menakuti musuh. _Tsar_ Ortodoks. Tuhan menyelamatkan _Tsar_."_

Jleb!

Pipa itu kini menancap di dada kiri Katyusha. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh bocah cilik berwajah tua itu tergeletak tanpa daya. Sejalan dengan itu, bau busuk mulai menyebar, menyakiti indra penciuman Gaara. Bocah iblis yang sangat ditakuti itu kini hanyalah seonggok daging busuk tanpa nyawa.

"Jadi begitu...," Hidan menggumam seolah baru menemukan solusi, "sial. Kenapa hal sepenting itu tak terpikirkan olehku?"

"Cih!" Orochimaru mendecih tak suka. Terlebih ketika Hidan mulai menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan _Tsar_ Rusia. Tepat sebelum sabit bermata tiga itu terayun padanya, ia memilih untuk mundur, membuka sebuah portal lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

"Hey!" seru Hidan,"Ck ... _blyad!_"

"Sudahlah, akui saja kalau aku memang lebih hebat darimu," ujar Gaara.

Mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Gaara, Hidan mendekati Yelena. Tak ada gunanya jika mereka menang jika nyawa gadis itu tetap dalam bahaya. Seakan menyadarinya, Gaara juga tak mau kalah menunjukkan atensinya.

"Hinata, lukamu bagaimana?"

"Ck ... sepertinya luka tusuknya cukup dalam. Tunggu sebentar, _Kyazhna._ Aku akan mengambil alat-alat untuk menjahit lukamu. Kotak P3K ada di ruang tengah, kan?" ujar Hidan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Hinata!"

"Aku dokter, Bodoh! Kau mau _Velikaya Kyazhna_ mati kehabisan darah?!"

"Aku...,"

Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, mereka telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan optimum. Urusannya kini hanya menghapus memori yang dimiliki para oknum. Menghapus ingatan Shino, Karin, Ivan, dan yang lainnya adalah sebuah diktum. Karena itulah salah satu tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga septum.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Tidak ada gempa bumi, kenapa rumahmu bisa seberantakan ini, Yelena? Dan lagi ... kau juga ikut-ikutan sakit begini," Karin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berkomentar ketika menjenguk Yelena.

"Namanya juga musibah. Kawanan perampok itu terlalu banyak. Aku dan Hidan tak bisa mengatasinya," kata Yelena sembari mengurai senyum, "terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Karin. Sampaikan juga rasa terima kasihku pada Dokter Shino."

"Jadi kau dan Hidan sudah tinggal bersama? Wow, ini akan jadi gosip baru. Sakura pasti akan senang mendengarnya," ujar Karin dengan penuh semangat. Setengah berbisik, ia kembali bertanya, "Laki-laki yang berambut gelap itu siapa? Dia tampan juga. Kau beruntung sekali dikelilingi pria-pria tampan, Yelena. Aku iri padamu."

"Ka-karin..."

"Hahaha ... lupakan saja. Istirahatlah di rumah agar kaubisa kembali ke rumah sakit," ujar Karin, "sepertinya aku harus kembali. Si maniak serangga itu pasti marah-marah kalau sepuluh menit lagi aku belum sampai. Sampai nanti, Yelena."

"Hati-hati, Karin," pesan Yelena.

Tiga hari semenjak pertarungan itu, semuanya mulai berjalan normal. Sasuke membersihkan ingatan mereka dari dogma-dogma sesat yang menjadi kausal. Ia bahkan merancang sebuah kasus perampokan yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mungkin rumah dan keadaan Yelena yang diserbu secara brutal. Yelena, Hidan, dan Gaara hanya perlu menjaga rahasia ini agar tetap kredensial.

"_Aku sudah membersihkan ingatan mereka. Parasit yang mendiami tubuh Katyusha juga telah pergi. Tak perlu kalian pikirkan terkait Orochimaru. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti ia kembali dalam sebuah repetisi. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."_

Itu yang Sasuke katakan setelah membuktikan kemampuannya dalam mengatur kontiguitas. Konfrontasi melawan penghamba Iblis Merah memang telah tuntas, tetapi permasalahan Gaara dan Yelena masih dalam tahap suseptibilitas. Sasuke sendiri menolak untuk mengintervensi hubungan mereka yang nyaris rantas.

"Hai."

Suara Gaara terdengar agak kikuk. Kali ini ia datang dengan sekeranjang apel sebagai buah tangan untuk membesuk. Ragu-ragu _profiler_ itu melangkah masuk, meski pandangan mata Yelena yang teralih ke direksi lain membuat batinnya berkecamuk.

"_Lord_ Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang harus kutunjukkan padamu terkait mayat Katyusha. Jadi, bisakah Anda ikut denganku?"

"Yah, kurasa memang ada yang harus kutanyakan juga," ujar Sasuke, "sampai nanti, Kepala Tomat."

Kali ini Gaara tak membalasnya dengan ejekan. Matanya hanya mengikuti direksi kedua orang itu melangkah, sebelum kembali memfokuskan atensi pada sosok yang ada di hadapan. Sikap Yelena yang terlihat enggan memebuatnya sedikit tertekan. Dan keadaan ini takkan berubah kecuali Gaara sendiri yang mengubah keadaan.

"Kudengar kalian memusnahkan jasad Katyusha." Sial, dari segala sintaksis yang ada, mengapa deretan verbal itu yang harus jadi pembuka?

"Katyusha sudah mati setahun yang lalu. Hemofilia, penyakit warisan ibu kandungnya. Itulah yang membuatnya cocok dihinggapi parasit dari nenek tua yang sosoknya kaulihat saat bertarung dengannya. Ketika Katyusha mati, maka parasit nenek tua di dalamnya akan aktif dan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dengan memusnahkan jasadnya, 'Katyusha' takkan bangkit lagi," jelas Yelena.

"Lalu Orochimaru?"

"Kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke kemarin," jawab Yelena.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" pungkas Gaara, "Setidaknya beri aku kejelasan apakah aku masih boleh menjadi ksatriamu atau aku harus bersiap membeli kado untuk pernikahanmu atukah kau menghendaki aku untuk melupakanmu?"

"Pernikahan?" Yelena mengerutkan kening.

"Bukankah Sasuke sudah melamarmu?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Yelena mendesah pelan setelah terpana beberapa saat. Ia tak dapat memungkiri, ia senang melihat kecemburuan yang tersirat. Sepertinya kesenangan Sasuke menggoda cicitnya menulari Yelena dengan cepat. Yah, rasanya memang menyenangkan ekspresi cemberut di wajah lelaki berambut semerah tomat.

"Aku? Menikah dengan kakek berumur ratusan tahun itu? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka menunggu cicitnya datang melamarku," balas Yelena.

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang terkejut. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna setiap verba yang diuntai Yelena dengan runtut. Begitu mendapat konklusi yang dirasa patut, ia sedikit hinggut.

"Jadi Si Jabrik Sialan itu kakek-kakek? Tsk! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya," gerutu Gaara.

Tsk ... berarti ucapannya tempo hari tak lebih dari omong kosong semata. Jika Sasuke seorang aktor, pasti ia sudah mendapat Piala Oscar untuk akting hebatnya. Gaara benci mengakui, tapi andaikata Sasuke tak memprovokasi dirinya, Yelena mungkin hanya tinggal nama. Dan Gaara akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan menyesali kebodohan dan keterlambatannya menanggulangi efek _brainwashing_ dari _Sir_ Shovkovsky dan komplotannya.

Tapi cicit Sasuke itu ... siapa?

"Katakan pada cicit si jabrik itu, cepatlah melamarmu jika tidak ingin aku merebutmu lebih dulu," ujar Gaara taktis.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri untuk bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Yelena setengah sinis, "Dia tampan, baik, dan pintar. Yah, walaupun terkadang dia juga bisa terlihat sangat bodoh. Tapi aku mencintainya."

"Dengar Hinata, aku tahu ini bukan hakku untuk bicara. Tapi kuharap kau tidak sembarangan jatuh cinta. Selidiki dulu identitasnya. Mungkin saja dia pemabuk, terlilit banyak utang, atau hobi berjudi dan main perempuan." Gaara memberi petuah panjang lebar, "Aku peduli padamu. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada pria yang lebih brengsek daripada aku."

Yelena tak dapat menahan geli ketika mendengar Gaara menyebut dirinya sendiri brengsek. Kendati pada mulanya ia sedikit _ngambek_, namun lelaki itu ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa afek. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yelena mengerti alasan kenapa Sasuke gemar meledek.

"Dasar Ksatria Brengsek."

"Panda Brengsek."

Deretan frasa itu diucap nyaris bersamaan oleh Sasuke dan Hidan. Keduanya berdiri di ambang pintu, melipat kedua tangan. Tatapan melicau terlihat dari dua pasang bola mata dengan warna berseberangan. Gaara sudah bisa menebak, psy-war macam apa yang menghadang di depan.

"Hey, Pak Tua Jabrik. Beri tahu cicitmu, jika dia tak segera melamar Hinata maka bersiaplah untuk kehilangan Hinata untuk selamanya karena akulah yang akan merebut Hinata," Gaara menunjuk tepat di hidung Sasuke.

Secara refleks Sasuke dan Hidan melayangkan pandangan ke arah Yelena. Gadis itu hanya meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, isyarat sederhana yang menghendaki mereka ambil bagian dalam pretensi yang tercipta. Sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kedua kompak memberi komentar sarat olokan pada Gaara.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh."

Kening Gaara tampak berjengit. Tak terima kedua orang itu mengolok dirinya dengan sedemikian sengit. Dan sialnya, setelah apa yang terjadi, ia semakin tak bisa berkelit. Karena itu tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mericau sebagai pengganti jerit.

"Kurasa aku harus setuju padamu, Sasuke. Dia memang ... ah, aku tak tega untuk mengatakannya," kata Hinata.

"Bilang saja kalau dia memang bahan olok-olok yang menyenangkan," balas Hidan, "tak heran Lord Sasuke menjadikannya sebagai mainan."

"Hey, apa-apaan itu? Hinata, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan orang sinting seperti Pak Tua Jabrik-Sialan-Hermafrodit itu?" sergah Gaara mulai tak tahan, "Siapa saja, tolong beri tahu aku, siapa cicit makhluk jelek itu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a."

Gaara hanya bisa misuh-misuh. Identitas cicit Sasuke—yang dicintai Yelena—tak pelak membuatnya racuh. Tak mungkin ia bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ia berjanji, jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertatap muka dengannya, Gaara akan menantangnya berpupuh.

Lagi pula jika melihat sikap Yelena saat ini, probabilitasnya mendapatkan hatinya bukan berada pada titik nadir.

"Ga-Gaara," Yelena terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Gaara memeluknya.

"_Ochen rad chto u tebya vsyo khorosho. Ya Mechtayu o tom dne kogda mee stanem odnoy semyoy."_

Bisikan Gaara di telinganya membuat hati Yelena seakan menjetis. Selama ini pribadinya cenderung apatis. Jadi siapa yang menyangka ia bisa merefleksi harapan dan perasaannya dengan vokabularium yang begitu manis?

"_Paftarite pazhalusta_?"

Tapi tetap saja Yelena masih senang menggoda Gaara.

Biar saja ... biar saja waktu yang akan memberi tahu. Biar saja Gaara sedikit bersabar dan menunggu. Toh, semenjak hari itu, mereka bersiap memulai lembaran baru. Lembar-lembar yang akan mereka tulis bersama agar tak ada lagi kisah-kisah semu.

.

.

.

**Thank's to : Mitsuki Ota, Aden L kazt, finestabc, Ryu Lawliet, Thi3x Noir, Freeya Lawliet, Hanyou Dark, Zarah-san ***Gaara lagi sibuk menggalau sih #plakk. Iya, sama-sama Zarah-san ^^***, Bocah namikaze ***arigatou, ne ^^ confirm di fb itu, ya? sama-sama Namikaze-san :)***, Schein Mond, IndigOnyx ***Yup. Balik lagi jadi ksatria kok dia ^^***, Hyuu Hikari, maru diamond ***spasiba, maru-san. education background saya perhotelan dan perpajakan kok #ga nyambung, ya? tapi saya memang tertarik sama bahasa, budaya, dan sejarah Rusia sih ^^***, XLover ***arigatou ^^***, Yamanaka Emo, thelittlething ***masih ada satu chapter tambahan kok. edisi spesial Sasunyan #plakk***, ck mendokusei, dan Mont Fleuri.**

**Glossary :  
><strong>

1._Ochen rad chto u tebya vsyo khorosho. Ya Mechtayu o tom dne kogda mee stanem odnoy semyoy_ (Russian) : Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi satu keluarga.**  
><strong>

2. _Paftarite pazhalusta_ (Russian) : Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?

Chapter terakhir X, saya harap misterinya sudah selesai semua. Kalaupun ada yang masih mengganjal, silakan bertanya, ya. Mengenai ksatria Velikaya Kyazhna yang empat orang itu tentu saja Neji, Katja, Hidan, dan Gaara. Sasuke mah cuma penonton setia. Kepribadian Sasuke ini memang saya adaptasi dari Mephisto (Ao no Exorcist) dan Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) sementara kemampuannya terinspirasi dari C. C (Code Geass) dan soal pertumbuhan terhenti di umur 25 terinspirasi dari film In Time.

Gomen kalo chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan. Saya sendiri juga kurang puas sama detail perang dan romens-nya. Cuma ya ... baru sejauh itu kemampuan saya. Romens GaaHina di sini memang sengaja saya buat agak nanggung. Karena genre fic ini memang bukan romens ^^

Bagaimanapun juga saya tetap mengharap feedback dari reader-tachi di kotak review yang masih sangat luas ini ^^

спасибо


	13. Chapter 13

Untukmu, Pengguna Waktu yang baru.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku adalah manipulator waktu sepertimu. Jangan bertanya berapa usiaku karena aku sendiri pun ragu. Maksudku, ketika tahun-tahun berlalu dengan lambat dan membosankan, aku juga kehilangan minat untuk menghitung dengan pasti berapa usiaku. Tapi aku berjanji akan menceritakan padamu apa saja yang kulalui dalam perjalanan panjangku.

Aku mengenalnya ketika garis waktuku menunjuk angka dua belas. Namanya Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-lakiku yang selama ini hidup di negeri seberang—itu yang kutahu sebelum akhirnya aku menemukan autensitas. Itachi kakak yang baik, sosok sempurna yang kemudian kujadikan sebagai sebuah batas. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai suatu ketika ia ditemukan sudah tewas.

Tak ada luka, tak ada racun, tak ada sebab kematian yang pasti. Tapi dia mati. Mati dengan mendekap sejumput misteri. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir, hari sebelum ia mati, Itachi memberiku sebuah teka-teki. Sebuah teka-teki yang akhirnya mengantarkanku pada selarik kertas serupa surat ini.

Aku hidup untuknya. Untuk meneruskan tugasnya, melanjutkan cita-citanya. Ia bukanlah kakak seperti yang selama ini kukira. Ia adalah seorang manipulator waktu yang merasa sudah terlalu tua dan merasa sudah saatnya kembali menghadap Sang Pencipta.

Itulah hari pertamaku ketika aku menerima kemampuan ini. Mulanya aku bingung, mengapa waktu bisa kugunakan sekehendak hati? Lalu bagaimana caranya memegang kendali? Bagaimana mungkin seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun sepertiku tiba-tiba dikaruniai keistimewaan yang begitu tinggi?

"_Kepalamu cukup kuat untuk memainkan permainan ini. Bersahabatlah dengan waktu. Karena setiap detik yang berlalu sangatlah berharga."_

Itu yang dikatakan Itachi sehari sebelum ia mati. Aku membencinya ... membenci bagaimana ia seenaknya melarikan diri setelah menyeretku ke dalam sebuah ambivalensi. Di sisi lain aku merasa senang ketika dalam suratnya Itachi mengatakan bahwa aku punya kesempatan untuk hidup abadi. Karena sang waktu telah bersamaku, larut dalam setiap denyutan nadi.

"_Kau akan menyaksikan begitu banyak sejarah. Bahkan mungkin sejarah yang terus berepetisi hingga lintas dinasti. Kau akan menyukai beberapa sejarah. Sang waktu yang tahu hal itu dan membuat polanya sendiri agar sejarah terus berepetisi. Akan ada banyak variasi, tetapi kau akan selalu merasa bahwa sejarah harus mengikuti pola dari sang waktu. Jika kau bertanya kapan sejarah yang menarik itu akan berakhir, maka kaulah yang harus mengakhirinya sendiri."_

Mulanya aku tak percaya. Sampai aku sendiri membuktikannya...

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC****, random timeline, taken from Sasuke PoV**

**Yelena Milanova = Hyuuga Hinata**

**Dmitri Milanov = Hyuuga Neji**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

"Jadi motif utamamu membobol bank hanya karena desakan ekonomi?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaan yang sudah berkali-kali diajukan oleh rekanku yang lain.

"Ya." Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

Enam jam diintrogasi bahkan terkadang diintimidasi nyatanya tak sanggup membuat jawaban pemuda ini berganti. Ada beberapa probabilitas yang terjadi. Aku lebih memilih untuk percaya bahwa metode konvensional seperti introgasi tak cocok untuk pemuda ini. Lebih jauh lagi, aku berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda ini sudah merancang segalanya dengan sedemikian presisi. Seolah ada tujuan lain di balik kasus kejahatannya yang (katanya) hanya bermotif ekonomi.

Dmitri Milanov, pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang berhasil meng-_crack_ sistem keamanan sebuah bank hingga sistem utamanya bancuh. Lucunya jumlah uang yang diambilnya hanya beberapa belas ribu euro, takkan sampai membuat bank yang dirampoknya lumpuh.

Jelas ini sebuah anomali. Jika motifnya benar-benar hanya ekonomi, akan jauh lebih mudah jika Dmitri mendatangi toko-toko perhiasan, menodongkan senjata dan kemudian menguras habis isi tokonya, dan terakhir menjual barang-barang curiannya di pasar gelap atau bahkan menjualnya pada toko yang lain untuk mendapatkan harga yang sesuai. Strateginya akan lebih sederhana bahkan terlalu mudah untuk ukuran pemuda seperti Dmitri.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi pemuda ini benar-benar cerdas. Perampokan seperti ini mungkin hanya ajang pamer dan menguji diri tentang sehebat apa sistem yang sudah bisa ia retas. Ketimbang nominal uang yang didapat, kekacauan yang timbul dengan puluhan profesional IT yang kocar-kacir menambal kebocoran lebih dari cukup untuk memberinya rasa puas.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Kulangkahkan kaki untuk menutup _handycam_ yang sedianya akan merekam pembicaraan kami. Kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ingin kugali.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Sasuke-_sama_."

Oh, sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih jelas bagiku. Tujuan utamanya memang bukan uang, tetapi aku. Ia tahu nama asliku bukanlah Friedrich Hoffman seperti yang kusebutkan ketika di awal bertemu.

Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengenali, Dmitri adalah bagian dari aktor yang memainkan drama sejarah yang kusukai.

"Kau salah satu ksatria yang baru itu, huh? Kuakui kau cukup hebat sampai bisa menemukanku," ujarku, "dan kau pasti tahu, sia-sia saja membujukku masuk ke dalam aliansi kalian. Dalam hal ini aku netral."

"Aku justru ingin mempertanyakan kapasitasmu sebagai wasit dari drama konyol ini. Dari apa yang kuketahui, kau takkan bergerak kecuali situasi yang menuntutnya demikian. Jadi, apa seorang ksatria yang di-_brainwash_ juga menjadi bagian dari toleransi?"

Oh, akan kucatat bahwa pemuda ini memiliki lidah yang tajam. Begitu tajam, hingga cukup untuk membuatku bungkam.

"Kembalilah ke Rusia dan lihatlah sendiri."

Dmitri meletakkan sebuah kepingan kecil di atas meja. MicroSD, mungkin sebuah pembuka dari serangkaian enigma. Selanjutnya, pemuda bermata pucat itu tak lagi bicara apa-apa. Bahkan sampai ketika rekanku yang lain tiba. Sial, jika dia memang benar-benar seorang ksatria, sepertinya akulah yang harus mengajukan _plea _atau bahkan membayar _bail_ agar pemuda itu bisa terlepas dari kasus hukum yang menjeratnya.

Sungguh merepotkan dan sialnya tetap harus kulakukan.

Tujuh hari setelah Dmitri dibebaskan, ia kembali ke Rusia. Kami membuat sebuah kesepakatan, komunikasi antara kami akan berlangsung dengan sangat rahasia. Internet dan enkripsi data adalah dua hal yang kami pilih sebagai media utama. Dalam sekejap Dmitri berubah menjadi sepasang mata. Ya, sepasang mata yang kupinjam untuk mengawasi apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tak ada.

Terkadang aku datang sendiri. Menyelinap menjadi satu noktah kecil untuk melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi. Dan lagi, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana cara Dmitri mendeteksi keberadaanku yang jelas-jelas sangat tersembunyi. Toh, dengan kemampuanku menggunakan—lebih seperti memanipulasi— waktu membuat jarak Jerman-Rusia seakan tak berarti.

_Yeah_, ruang memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukendalikan. Tetapi selama ruang selalu berikatan dengan waktu, maka tak ada hal yang perlu kukhawatirkan.

"Kau mengetahui hal itu dan kau tetap membiarkannya? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan, Dmitri!" Suara keras yang tak kukenali terdengar tengah menghardik Dmitri.

"Aku memikirkannya, Hidan. Aku memikirkannya!" sergah Dmitri, "Kaulah yang harus berpikir. Jika kita bertindak gegabah, alih-alih menarik Gaara ke posisinya sebagai ksatria, yang akan terjadi justru kita yang menabuh genderang perang lebih dulu."

Hidan, nama ksatria lain yang pernah Dmitri sebutkan. Aku juga sudah menyelidiki identitas Hidan. Ia adalah putra dari Nikolai Pavlyuchenov, salah satu ksatria _Velikaya Kyazhna_ Svetlana yang menghilang setelah 'pasukan' Iblis Merah berhasil dikalahkan.

Hidan terlihat sejenak terpaku, sebelum akhirnya mengajukan sebuah tanya, "Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya...," Dmitri terdengar menggumam, "tapi aku juga tak suka jika kita hanya menunggu tindak lanjutnya."

"Dengan ... nya. Dmitri, kau benar-benar berhasil melacak keberadaannya?!" Hidan terdengar terkejut bercampur senang, "Jadi ... seperti apa orang itu? Seperti apa manipulator waktu itu? Astaga ... kukira itu hanya dongeng yang sering diucapkan ayahku."

"Tidak jauh berbeda seperti apa yang dikatakan ayahmu. Menyebalkan, tapi dia cukup baik dan bahkan mau membayar _bail_ untuk membebaskanku," kata Dmitri.

Cih, jadi anak-anak itu sedang membicarakan aku? Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu bagaimana Dmitri menemukanku. Nikolai tak pernah tahu di mana keberadaanku, tetapi ceritanya tentang aku sudah cukup bagi pemuda secerdas Dmitri untuk membelu. Dan kurasa sekarang tak ada gunanya menguping pembicaraan mereka, berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh di balik pintu.

"Oh, kau datang rupanya." Itu reaksi Dmitri ketika melihat kedatanganku.

"Kau ... pengguna waktu?" Hidan menunjukku, sedikit merasa tak percaya, "Ternyata benar kata ayahku. Pengguna waktu tak bisa menua."

"_Well_, aku datang hanya untuk melihat-lihat, bukan untuk terlibat," kataku.

"Tapi Klan Shovkovsky curang. Mereka bahkan sudah lebih dulu mengawasi Gaara sebelum kami sempat memberi edukasi tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang ksatria," protes Hidan, "kau kan pengguna waktu. Ayolah, lakukan sesuatu."

"Maka kau akan semakin terseret pada arus permainan yang mereka ciptakan. Dan itu berarti semakin dekat pada kekalahan," kataku, "aku setuju dengan apa kata Dmitri. Sadari posisi kalian adalah pihak yang harus mempertahankan diri. Bukan urusan kalian untuk menyerang lebih dulu. Perang adalah adu strategi, jadi pikirkan saja strategi macam apa yang akan kalian gunakan. Dmitri, kurasa kau punya kapabilitas untuk itu."

Untuk sejenak, Dmitri seolah tengah berpikir. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ragu, seolah takut usulnya akan diapkir. Atau mungkin ia memang benar-benar sedang berpikir keras dengan mempertimbangkan setiap anasir. Untuk keadaan semacam ini rasanya memang sulit membuat strategi diredusir.

"Sebenarnya aku punya ide. Hanya saja usulku ini tergolong riskan dan kurasa ini juga teknik yang sedikit kotor," kata Dmitri, "Hidan, pendidikan macam apa yang kaujalani?"

"Kedokteran," jawab Hidan mantap, "kau sendiri yang bilang _Velikaya Kyazhna_ bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Jika nanti aku satu profesi dengannya, kupikir akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjaganya."

"Aku akan memastikan Hinata-_sama_ mengambil fakultas yang sama denganmu," kata Dmitri, "kau dan Hinata-_sama_, jadilah bagian dari organisasi mereka."

"Dmitri, kau gila!" tuding Hidan refleks.

"Ekstrim," komentarku, "dengan menyusup di sana, kalian akan tahu bagaimana sistem kerja mereka, kapan mereka akan menyerang, dan apa saja yang menjadi kelemahan mereka. Bersembunyi di sarang musuh, jika kautahu caranya malah akan memberimu banyak keuntungan."

"Sasuke-_sama_ sudah menjelaskan alasanku," imbuh Dmitri.

"Pikiranmu terbaca semudah aku membaca buku dongeng anak-anak, Dmitri," kataku setengah menggodanya. Tapi sepertinya, Dmitri terlalu dingin untuk membalasku dengan ejekan yang serupa, "Biar kurinci lagi agar putra Nikolai ini mengerti. Menyusuplah di sana, sampai saatnya tiba, posisimu adalah sebagai mata-mata. Lupakan kenyataan bahwa kau seorang ksatria. Kau adalah bagian dari mereka. Akan sangat melelahkan memang, tapi kerja kerasmu diperlukan."

"Dengan kata lain, Anda mau saya berpura-pura tak tahu siapa _Velikaya Kyazhna?_" tanya Hidan konklusif.

"Singkatnya begitu. Dan ... Dmitri ... aku juga menginginkan kondisi yang sama untuk _Velikaya Kyazhna._ Oh maksudku, kuharap dia belum tahu kalau Hidan juga ksatrianya. Akan lebih bagus jika dia tidak tahu siapa saja yang menjadi ksatrianya."

Karena dengan begitu, akan ada banyak kejutan yang menanti di depan. Perang konvensional membuatku mulai bosan. Pasti akan seru kalau para ksatria ini muncul bergantian. Dan Dmitri juga tak perlu tahu kalau aku juga menghendaki adisi hiburan.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menatap biodatanya. Menelusuri silsilah keluarganya rasanya sama seperti menyusuri rekam jejak genetika. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Alluka, jika ia masih hidup mungkin kami akan tertawa bersama menyaksikan generasi keempat kami memiliki ciri fisik yang sangat berbeda.

Alluka Alstreim, wanita yang kucintai namun terpaksa kutinggalkan karena keadaan. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi, karena keistimewaan kami yang tak bisa menua akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Jika kami ketahuan, dikhawatirkan akan memicu berbagai ketegangan. Para penguasa bisa saja memburuku, hendak memanfaatkan kelebihanku menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Karena itu, aku merancang skema seolah-olah aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang membawaku pada kematian.

Aku tak memungkiri, aku merindukan Alluka terutama di malam-malam yang sepi. Sesekali aku pergi ke masa lalu, mengunjunginya atau terkadang sekadar mengamati. Aku selalu mencatat garis keturunan kami. Dan salah satu nama berakhir pada salah satu ksatria _Velikaya Kyazhna_ ini.

Matanya hijau seperti butiran zaitun, rambutnya merah seperti gincu para wanita. Alisnya bahkan tidak ada. Entah sengaja dicukur habis, entah memang tidak pernah tumbuh di atas tulang matanya. Alluka ... kau pasti juga tidak akan menyangka salah satu cicit kita bisa menjadi pemuda senyentrik Sabaku Gaara.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Gaara sedikit ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya jarang melihat manusia tanpa alis. Di Indonesia sana, ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan kalau kau mencukur habis alismu, kaubisa melihat sosok tuyul," jawabku.

"Tuyul?" Gaara mengerutkan pelipisnya.

"Iya, tuyul. Semacam hantu anak-anak. Seringnya hanya memakai popok dan gemar mencuri uang. Masyarakat di sana biasanya menyiapkan kepiting sungai untuk menangkal...,"

"Kau lebih cocok jadi paranormal ketimbang _profiler_, Uchiha," potong Gaara.

"Aku suka hal-hal unik semacam itu. Sejarah salah satunya. Kuharap aku bisa bertanya banyak hal tentang sejarah Rusia padamu," pancingku. Jika dugaan Dmitri benar, maka saat ini Gaara sudah menjadi pribadi yang sangat anti sejarah Rusia.

_Dmitri mati. Dibunuh pengikut Klan Shovkovsky. Kutaksir pelakunya adalah Orochimaru._

Begitulah bunyi surat elektronik yang pernah kuterima dari Hidan. Itu pula yang menjadi sebab utamaku datang ke Rusia untuk memperketat pengawasan. Orochimaru ... dia pasti sengaja membunuh salah satu ksatria agar aku keluar dari persembunyian.

Orochimaru ... pria obsesif yang menukar setengah nyawanya pada setan hanya agar bisa memburuku, meneliti kemampuanku, bahkan bertarung denganku. Lelaki gila yang terobsesi ingin menjadi yang pertama menuliskan segala hal tentang pengguna waktu, aku. Itulah alasannya bergabung dengan Klan Shovkovsky yang memburu _Velikaya Kyazhna_ sejak dulu.

"Sejarah Rusia? Cih, siapa yang sudi membaca buku setebal dosa dengan materi yang membuat mataku berat," Gaara mendecih, membuktikan presumsi Dmitri terkait kelicikan Klan Shovkovsky.

Semenjak Hidan menjadi separuh abdi Klan Shovkovsky, lebih mudah lagi bagiku untuk melakukan supervisi. Alexei Shovkovsky, memiliki peran yang sama seperti Dmitri. Setelah mengetahui Dmitri terbunuh, ia seperti kehilangan minat untuk terjun langsung dalam drama ini.

Tak kalah ekstrim dengan rencana Dmitri, ia pun merancang kematiannya sendiri. Mewariskan segala tanggung jawab dan mimpinya di pundak Katyusha Shovkovskaya, putri tunggal yang sejak lahir telah ditanami parasit yang akan sanggup memegang kendali. Parasit yang akan aktif sepenuhnya jika otak Alexei dikonsumsi sang putri.

Ekstrim, rumit, dan butuh nyali yang tinggi.

"Padahal sejarah itu menarik, lho," gumamku.

"Gah, Nintendo dan Xbox-ku jauh lebih menarik. Apa sih enaknya belajar tentang masa lalu?" tukas Gaara.

"Ooo ... jadi kau salah satu _gamers_. Yeah, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari mata pandamu itu," komentarku.

"Pand ... ssshh ... kaubilang apa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata sejenak melihatnya menggeretakkan gerahamnya. Bila sedang kesal begini, dia sedikit mirip dengan Alluka. Dan itu berarti, Gaara adalah mainan yang menarik dan wajib digoda. Jadi, kata macam apa yang akan kugunakan untuk mengejeknya?

"Kubilang panda, Kepala Tomat. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu, lalu rambut merahmu. Astaga ... kau cocok juga jadi maskot Rusia. Negeri Beruang Merah, beruang merahnya ya kau itu."

"Jangan mengataiku panda, buntut ayam sialan," balas Gaara sengit.

Dan itulah awal persaingan kami. Agak aneh memang, kami menggunakan pertengkaran yang tak jarang dihiasi kata-kata kotor sebagai media komunikasi. Tapi setiap interaksi—maksudku pertengkaran—kami selalu kunikmati. Gaara adalah badut yang selalu bisa menghiburku di sela-sela kesibukanku mencari tahu tentang strategi _Sir_ Shovkovsky. Mungkin aku perlu sedikit memberi agitasi jika ia tak punya ide yang bagus untuk membuat berbagai variasi.

.

.

.

Sebelum memiliki kemampuan ini, aku berpikir hidup abadi akan terasa menyenangkan. Ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan. Ada begitu banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan.

Aku tak perlu takut mati walau kelaparan. Tak perlu takut tajamnya pedang yang merobek jantungku akan membawaku pada kematian. Akan ada begitu banyak harta yang kudapatkan. Tahta dan kedudukan juga bukan hal yang sulit kudapatkan jika memang itu yang aku inginkan. Dan akan ada banyak wanita yang bisa membuat hasratku terpuaskan.

Tapi segala hal itu tak lagi terasa menyenangkan. Aku tak ubahnya mayat hidup yang tak tahu arah dan tujuan.

Hampir seratus tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Alluka Alstreim, gadis manis berambut gelap yang membuatku menyapa kembali apa yang disebut cinta.

"_Ah, kau pasti kedinginan. Di luar saljunya lebat sekali. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, sudah tau sedang hujan salju malah berdiam diri di luar."_

Itu kata-katanya ketika kami pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku memang sedang berdiri di luar, menikmati curahan kristal air yang membeku. Dan kemudian Alluka datang dari kedai kopi, mengajakku masuk seraya mengomeli kebodohanku. Hal yang wajar, karena ia tak tahu dan tak pernah tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang pengguna waktu.

"Sasuke-_jiisan_?" Suara Yelena mengagetkanku dari lamunan. Wanita yang sedang mengandung generasi kelimaku ini meletakkan secangkir teh darjeeling di depanku. Ia menarik sebuah kursi, duduk, lalu menatapku, "Sepertinya Sasuke-_jiisan_ sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Istriku," kataku tak berdusta.

Yelena tersenyum penuh arti. Ia memahami risiko yang harus kutanggung sebagai pengguna waktu adalah berkawan dengan sepi. Sosok Alluka tak pernah hilang dari hati meski tahun demi tahun terus berganti. Hanya saja, ada realita yang tak dapat kuingkari. Bahwa Alluka tetap bukanlah sosok yang bisa hidup abadi.

"Dia pasti wanita yang hebat, sampai bisa membuat Sasuke-_jii_ begini," komentar Yelena.

"Ya, dia wanita yang hebat. Sangat hebat," aku menggumam lirih.

Yelena tertawa ringan, "Kupikir aku harus setuju dengan Gaara. Sasuke-_jii_ memang punya sisi yang manis."

"Cih, lama-lama kau juga ikut menyebalkan seperti suamimu. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?" komentarku sembari menyeruput teh hangat yang disajikan Yelena.

"Merindukanku, Kakek Tua?" Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari pintu depan. Ia merengkuh istrinya, mengecup pelipis istrinya perlahan.

Hal yang sama yang dulu kerap kulakukan pada Alluka.

"Hormati kakek buyutmu, Bodoh. Kau mau kukutuk jadi batu?" sergahku.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Gaara mengalah, "Kakek buyutku TERSAYANG, sudah ingat di mana kau meletakkan minyak angin dan balsamnya? Oh, Yelena ... lain kali beri kakek kita ini bubur saja. _Cookies_ cokelat akan menyakiti rahangnya."

"_Cicit kurang ajar!"_ Aku hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Istrinya hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan _psy-war_ kami.

Tiga tahun yang lalu drama _Velikaya Kyazhna_ vs Klan Shovkovsky berakhir. Setahun kemudian Yelena memutuskan untuk menikahi ksatrianya yang pernah melakukan desertir. Aku ingat bagaimana menggelikannya Gaara ketika berkali-kali upaya permintaan maaf berikut cintanya diapkir. Juga reaksinya ketika mengetahui bahwa cicitku yang dimaksud Yelena adalah dirinya, ia terpana bak orang-orang pandir.

"Makin kuperhatikan, tingkahmu memang makin mirip kakek-kakek," tukas Gaara.

"Oh, kau memerhatikanku tenyata. Cicitku ... kau benar-benar membuatku tersentuh," balasku.

Gaara menyeringai, setengah mengejek, "Habis akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Otakmu yang kosong itu memikirkan apa sih?"

"Nenek buyutmu, Gaara-_kun_," kali ini Yelena yang menyahut.

Semula aku mengira Gaara akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan balasan. Tapi ternyata yang kulihat ia justru mendesah pelan, menyeruput isi cangkirnya dan membiarkan kesempatan untuk mengejekku terlewatkan.

"Kupikir nenek buyutku tidak kalah hebat darimu, Hinata," ucap Gaara.

Kupikir Gaara benar juga. Alluka untukku sama seperti Yelena untuknya. Jika menilik repetisi sejarah yang kusukai, kebahagiaan mereka juga takkan bertahan lama. Takkan lebih dari dua dekade lagi, ketika sang waktu membuat segalanya berepetisi, Gaara dan Yelena akan kehilangan eksistensinya. Dan mau tak mau, putri mereka akan menjadi _Velikaya Kyazhna_ yang akan kembali dikejar-kejar pemburu Yantarnaya Komnata.

"Jadi Yelena, kapan generasi kelimaku akan lahir?" tanyaku.

"Ah, itu," Yelena mengusap perutnya yang membuncit, "sekitar seminggu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini kontraksinya juga sudah semakin intens."

"Kuharap semuanya sesuai jadwal. Naruto juga sudah setuju untuk memberiku cuti beberapa hari," sahut Gaara.

"Kuharap dia lebih mirip dengan Yelena daripada kau," tukasku, "setidaknya rambutnya. Biar warnanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan milikku."

"Dia anakku, tentu saja akan lebih mirip aku," tukas Gaara sengit.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kalau fisiknya mirip kau. Akan lebih merepotkan lagi kalau sifatnya yang mirip dirimu. Kasihan Yelena, harus mengurus panda dungu dan panda junior," kataku, "aku sih hanya berharap dia sempat melihatku."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Pulang ke suaka margasatwa?" timpal Gaara.

"Hampir tepat, Panda. Aku ingin pulang, menemui Alluka," jawabku.

Pulang.

Akhirnya kuucapkan juga keinginanku yang telah terbesit sejak lama.

.

.

.

Pagi ini generasi kelimaku terlahir.

Aku duduk tenang sambil menikmati secangkir teh sambil melihat Gaara yang mondar-mandir dari ranjang Yelena ke _box_ bayi. Persis seperti ayah baru yang masih kebingungan membagi atensi. Yang jelas ia tampak begitu bahagia, meski putra pertamanya lebih mewarisi ciri fisik sang istri.

Puluhan tahun lalu, aku juga sama seperti Gaara. Sulit rasanya menemukan kata-kata yang sepadan dengan apa yang kurasa. Aku begitu bahagia, melihat bayi mungil—putriku—dalam dekapan Alluka. Aku tak pernah bosan memandangi, bagaimana putriku belajar menggerakkan jari-jari mungilnya, bagaimana ia membuka kelopak matanya yang masih sangat rapuh, bahkan ketika ia menangis dan tertawa.

"Nostalgia?" tanya Gaara.

Ia mendapatiku terdiam begitu lama sambil mengamati putranya. Menatap bayi merah yang berselimut biru muda. Sesekali menggeliat, seolah ingin menolak lembaran kain yang membebat tubuh rapuhnya.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?" tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia," sahut Gaara. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum meneruskan, "Aku merasa menjadi laki-laki yang sempurna."

"Ayah, ibu, dan anak. Komposisi keluarga kecil yang indah. Kautahu, terkadang aku juga merindukannya," ucapku.

"Hey, Kakek Jabrik, apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanya Gaara.

"Takut kehilangan aku?" tukasku setengah menggodanya.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi," sergah Gaara, "udara akan jauh lebih bersih dan segar tanpa kau di sini."

Aku hanya tertawa ringan sembari menepuk bahunya dengan sedikit keras, "Bersabarlah sedikit. Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pulang."

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pulang, ya," gumam Gaara lirih, "ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Meski tahun sudah berganti, aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Katamu, sejarah bisa berepetisi. Apakah itu berarti...,"

"Tidak. Ini yang terakhir. Aku berjanji padamu," kataku.

"Lalu Orochimaru?"

"Tujuannya adalah aku, bukan kalian."

"Klan Shovkovsky?"

"Alexei sudah mati. Putrinya juga. Parasitnya lenyap. Dan ingatan anak buahnya tentang _Yantarnaya Komnata_ sudah kuhapus."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Gaara, "tapi Pak Tua jabrik, dengan segala upaya dan langkahmu itu, aku merasa kau seperti ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja saat kau pergi nanti. Aku senang sih, tapi jika melihat kepribadianmu, kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan. Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kaurencanakan?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku sekenanya.

"Pak Tua pembohong," cibir Gaara.

Aku hanya mengibaskan tangan, tak berminat memberinya klu yang lebih afirmatif. Bukan tabiatku untuk terlalu mengumbar segala sesuatu secara ekspansif. Toh, Gaara juga sudah cukup peka untuk menilai bahwa segala hal yang kulakukan ini tergolong eksesif.

Malam ini, ketika orang-orang terlelap dibuai mimpi, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pangkin. Di sana, bayi itu menggeliat pelan, tak nyaman dengan embusan hawa dingin. Ketika kurapatkan selimutnya, bayi itu malah mendusin.

Matanya persis milik ayahnya, berwarna hijau. Tak sepenuhnya membuka, tapi ia menatapku.

Mungkin ia hendak bertanya aku ini siapa. Jika ia sedikit lebih besar, mungkin ia akan mengomeliku yang telah mengusik tidurnya. Atau mungkin ia hendak berterima kasih karena aku telah membenahi selimutnya. Aku tak tahu pasti, aku bukan ibunya.

Kusentuh pipinya, kuelus perlahan. Ia menggeliat, bereaksi atas sentuhan jemariku yang sudah tentu tak sehalus linen yang membuatnya nyaman. Jemariku bergerak menyentuh helai-helai indigo yang mengintip dari balik topi mungil yang memastikan kepalanya tetap mendapat kehangatan.

Dia masih menatapku.

Kemudian ia menangis.

"Oa ... oa ... oa..."

Aku tidak tahu pasti, ia menangis karena naluri seorang bayi atau memang punya firasat tentang apa yang hendak kulakukan. Kuusap-usap tubuhnya, kucoba memberi pengertian lewat tatapan. Tidak, jangan sampai Yelena dan Gaara yang terlelap beberapa langkah dari _box_ ini terbangun dan membuat segalanya berantakan.

Dan bayi itu pun berhenti menangis.

Kulirik sebentar ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Yelena sedikit menggeliat, mungkin hendak terjaga. Aku mendentikkan jari, membuat waktu terhenti seketika. Saat ini adalah saat-saat berharga. Aku tak ingin diinterupsi, sekalipun oleh Yelena.

Kali ini kusentuh kening sang bayi. Aku memusatkan konsentrasi demi mengucap keinginanku dalam hati. Repetisi sejarah ini harus diakhiri. Aku tak ingin malapetaka akan menyertai kehidupan keturunanku yang seharusnya menjaga kelangsungan dinasti.

Terdengar egois, tetapi bukankah itu memang sifat dasar manusia?

Hey, Waktu, sambutlah sahabatmu yang baru.

Semburat cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung jemari. Persis seperti yang pernah kuterima dari Itachi sehari sebelum ia mati. Tepat ketika aliran cahaya hijau itu terhenti, kulihat lengkungan tipis tercipta dari bibir sang bayi.

Hey, bolehkah aku menganggapnya sedang tersenyum padaku?

Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang memukul dada kiri. Sesuai prediksi, detak jantungku memang akan melambat lalu akan terhenti sama sekali. Tapi sungguh, keputusan ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat selama ini.

"_Sasuke. Kau pulang?"_

Aku tahu itu hanya ilusiku semata. Tapi kuanggap itu memang benar-benar suara Alluka yang telah lama menanti kepulanganku di sana. Aku harus pulang, ke pelukan Alluka. Aku harus kembali ke tempat di mana hatiku berada.

"_Aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Pulanglah. Ini sudah terlalu lama."_

Suara Alluka terdengar semakin dekat ... sangat dekat. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Kucoba menjawab seruannya meski aku tahu mungkin hanyalah ilusi sesaat.

"Aku akan segera pulang ... Alluka."

.

Owari

.

Langit terlihat lebih bersahabat hari ini. Jalan-jalan yang sejak kemarin lengang kini mulai terisi. Sebagian orang akan memilih untuk memanfaatkannya untuk berbelanja dan membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tapi tidak dengan pria berusia di akhir dua puluhan ini. Ia masih terpaku, menatap pusara kerabatnya yang meninggal tadi pagi.

Ia meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari di atas pusara. Bunga matahari, bukan jenis bunga yang mudah didapatkan di saat bunga-bunga yang lain pun masih terlelap akibat dinginnya temperatur udara. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi bunga inilah yang diperoleh Gaara, persis seperti keinginan Yelena.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu nama yang tertera pada batu nisan.

Pagi ini Gaara terbangun oleh pekikan Yelena yang mendapati Sasuke terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas sofa. Bukan karena kedinginan, ruangan tempatnya berada bahkan tak begitu jauh dari perapian yang masih menyala. Bahkan Yelena dan teman-temannya pun tak tahu pasti apa sebab kematiannya. Serangan jantung, hanya itu praduga yang muncul di kepala.

Uchiha Sasuke ... lelaki misterius yang beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Rekan kerja, rival, _partner in crime,_ dan terakhir, kakek buyutnya. Gaara ingat betapa ahlinya Sasuke dalam berkata-kata. Hampir selalu menjengkelkan, tapi juga hampir selalu benar dan memotivasi Gaara.

Ia akan merindukan Sasuke.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang,_ Lord_ Sasuke."

Ketika menoleh ke samping, Gaara melihat sosok Hidan yang baru datang. Tangan kirinya menelusup ke dalam saku, sementara tangan kanannya membawa seikat kembang. Tanpa banyak bertanya pun Gaara tahu, Hidan juga ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sosok nyentrik yang semasa hidupnya kerap membuatnya berang.

"Bayi yang baru terlahir ke dunia akan menangis keras-keras, tetapi orang-orang yang melihatnya akan tersenyum bahagia. Sebaliknya, ketika seorang manusia berpulang, orang-orang akan bersedih bahkan menangis karena kehilangan," Hidan menepuk bahunya, "kurasa bukan hal yang mudah mengalami dua hal itu dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan."

"Terima kasih," sahut Gaara.

Hidan benar. Gaara ingat ketika ia merengkuh Yelena yang berulang kali menyeka lelehan air mata, mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. Dalam hati, ingin rasanya Gaara memaki betapa selama ini ia tidak peka untuk menerka sebuah asrar. Pulang, kata bermakna klandestin yang dipilih Sasuke untuk mengindikasikan keterkaitannya dengan dunia ini akan benar-benar abtar.

Gaara membuka pintu, mendapati istrinya tengah menyusui putra mereka. Ia mendekat, hendak merengkuh dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Menatap wajah putranya, Gaara ingat, Sasuke pernah berharap putranya sempat melihat lelaki itu sebelum ia pulang menemui istrinya.

Dan harapan itu benar-benar dikabulkan, terlepas dari memang itulah yang telah Sasuke rencanakan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yelena dengan suara lirih.

"Pak Tua itu sudah bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang. Kuharap ia bisa segera bertemu dengan istrinya," jawab Gaara, "yah, semuanya memang serba tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, kukira Pak Tua itu masih akan bersama dengan kita sampai anak kita tumbuh dewasa. Hey, sudah. Pak Tua itu takkan senang jika kita menangisinya."

Gaara melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Yelena. Ia tahu, ada untaian kata yang hendak diucap Yelena. Namun agaknya kata-kata itu terlampau berat untuk hati seorang wanita. Perlu waktu untuk memegang kendali diri sebelum seorang wanita siap berbicara.

"Semalam aku sempat melihatnya ... ia berdiri sangat lama di dekat _box_ anak kita. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan, ingin memanggilnya tapi aku tak bisa. Karena tak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu, aku tak langsung bertanya. Kupikir ... aku masih bisa menanyakannya pagi ini. Tapi ... tapi...,"

"Sudah," Gaara mengusap bahunya, "ingat dia pernah bilang kalau seorang manipulator waktu akan mati jika kemampuannya diwariskan pada orang lain? Kurasa ia telah memberikannya untuk anak kita."

"A-apa?" Yelena sedikit terperanjat, "Ku-kupikir ia memberikannya padamu."

"Tidak," jawab Gaara, "ingat bagaimana ia mengaitkanmu dengan istrinya? Kurasa ia tidak ingin kita juga mengalaminya. Maksudku, ia menghormatimu sebagai _Velikaya Kyazhna_. Tentunya ia tidak ingin aku, ksatriamu, cicitnya ini kesepian ketika usiamu termakan waktu."

"Tapi ... anak kita masih bayi," gumam Yelena.

"Dan tugas kita adalah menemukan _'manual book'_ tentang bagaimana cara pengendaliannya. Pak Tua itu ... sampai mati pun masih suka memberi teka-teki," Gaara sedikit mendesah.

"Kita akan merindukannya...," gumam Yelena lirih.

Uchiha Sasuke, Si Jabrik dengan tindak eksentriknya. Ia mungkin bukanlah kakek buyut terbaik, tapi ia pasti tahu mana yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ia bukanlah rekan, teman, dan panutan yang baik, tapi ia selalu bisa dipercaya. Tak ada alasan yang bagus untuk melupakannya begitu saja.

"Ya, Hinata. Kita akan merindukannya."

.

.

FIN

.

**Thank's to : Hitaiyo Mangetsu, Freeya Lawliet, Aden L kazt, adeanawinchester ***fufufu~ saya belum punya niat buat hiatus kok. Ada sih project buat bikin fic setipe ini, tapi dengan pairing yang berbeda ^^***, Ryucena Sapphire, Thi3x Noir, thelittlething, Hyuu Hikari, Bocah namikaze miroku umezaki ***Yup, semacam itu. Saya terinspirasi dari berita (sekitar tahun 2011 kalo nggak salah) pemerintah Rusia memang punya proyek untuk 'membuat' tentara setengah zombie. Pake salah satu jenis narkotika terbaru. Soal benar/tidak, dilanjutkan/tidak, saya juga belum menelusuri lebih jauh. Yang jelas berita itu menginspirasi saya tentang Katyusha.***, Yamanaka Emo, Ritard. S. Quint, Phylaphy, Daiyaki Aoi, Schein Mond, ck mendokusei, RitsuHaru, pratiwirahim, Michelle Aoki, kaname ***sudah saya lanjutkan ^^***, r ***gomen kalo r-san kurang berkenan. Ada kalanya dalam menulis saya kehilangan kendali dan tidak memeriksa rima apa saja yang sudah saya pakai. Soal bahasa Rusia, bisa di-googling kok. Ketik saja Russian Phrase di google, nanti juga banyak pilihan.*** Saqee-chan, IFA 2012, Nyata Dalam Maya ***sudah saya buat. Semoga berkenan ^^***, dan Nara Kazuki.**

Yang login, balasnya via PM, ya ^^  
>Warning : AN sangat panjang, skip saja jika kurang berkenan.

Chapter tambahan, semoga berkenan untuk membacanya. Secara keseluruhan, ini memang side story dari X. Masih berkaitan, tapi saya pikir ini masih bisa dibaca sebagai chapter yang berdiri sendiri. Di sini sengaja saya buat dengan bahasa yang standar, supaya lebih mudah dinikmati ^^

Singkatnya begini, repetisi sejarah yang menyeret Gaara dan Hinata sebagian merupakan kesalahan Sasuke juga. Sebagai manusia yang berumur sangat panjang, dengan kemampuan manipulasi waktu, dia bisa memilih drama sejarah apa yang ia sukai. Dan Sang Waktu akan dengan senang hati mengulanginya, lagi dan lagi (samalah seperti kita yang ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk menyenangkan teman kita. Di sini, sahabat sejatinya Sasuke ya Sang Waktu). Sampai kemudian repetisi sejarah itu melibatkan keturunannya sendiri, di saat yang sama Sasuke juga sudah bosan menjalani hidup yang terlalu panjang. Jadi, dia memutuskan repetisi sejarah ini adalah yang terakhir.

Menjawab pertanyaan Thie-chan, rencana Sir Shovkovsky tentu saja berkaitan dengan Katyusha. Sama seperti Neji (Dmitri), Sir Shovkovsky juga hanya 'bertugas' membuat strategi. Semula ia memang hanya berniat mem-brainwash Gaara agar Gaara jadi pengkhianat. Ketika Dmitri dibunuh Orochimaru, ia menganggap segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi nyatanya identitas Velikaya Kyazhna masih kabur. Ia membuat lukisan wajah Velikaya Kyazhna hanya berdasar ciri-ciri fisik yang digambarkan Orochimaru (yang kemudian menjadi kurang relevan karena Yelena mengubah warna rambut dan identitasnya. Saya lupa menuliskannya, yang mencuri lukisan itu adalah Hidan). Kemudian ia berganti rencana, pokoknya Velikaya Kyazhna harus ditangkap walaupun ia juga harus menukarnya dengan nyawa (Sir Shovkovsky mati, Gaara akan menyelidiki. Kemunculan Gaara ini adalah umpan agar Yelena keluar dari persembunyian. Jangan bertanya 'Gimana kalo bukan Gaara yang menyelidiki?' karena Sir Shovkovsky pasti sudah membaca kredibilitas Gaara dan tentunya bisa memprediksi kasus kematiannya pasti akan diserahkan pada profiler sehebat Gaara). Setelah dia mati, tinggal urusan anak buahnya untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya, termasuk Katyusha. Soal parasit di tubuh Katyusha, sudah Sasuke singgung di atas kan?

Gaara berambut merah sementara Sasuke berambut gelap? Apa itu terdengar aneh? Kalau iya, di sini saya jelaskan deh. (Serius, saya bengong lho baca pertanyaan ini). Gaara kan keturunan keempat. Saya kan juga tidak pernah bilang kalau seluruh keturunan Sasuke berambut gelap (karena saya pikir, masalah warna rambut ini juga bukan masalah besar). Katakan Sasuke dan istri berambut gelap, anaknya juga berambut gelap. Kan bisa saja suami anaknya (kakek Gaara) yang berambut merah. Kalau bukan kakeknya, kan masih bisa ayah/ibu Gaara yang rambutnya merah. Itu Kankuro yang rambutnya cokelat saja tidak pernah ditanya itu anak siapa (karena seingat saya kazekage keempat rambutnya merah dan istrinya berambut pirang).

Terkait scene reaksi Gaara jika tahu cicit yang dimaksud Hinata adalah dirinya, gomenasai~~ saya juga pingin banget nulis tentang itu. Tapi tapi, mau sepanjang apa chapter tambahannya kalau scene ini muncul. Lagi pula kalau saya tulis, saya yakin genre-nya jadi lebih mengarah ke humor.

Dan~~ saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah mendukung fic ini di IFA. Saya sangat senang fic ini bisa diapresiasi dan menjadi Best Western for Multichapter. Memang agak di luar jalur yang saya pilih untuk fic ini, tapi sungguh, saya merasa sangat senang ^^ #ketjup panita dan voter satu2 #plakk

Sudah, ya. Ini sudah terlalu panjang. Terima kasih atas segala bentuk dukungannya. Review chapter terakhir masih saya nanti lho ^^

спасибо


End file.
